Con Un Beso de Amor Verdadero
by Anniih
Summary: La princesa Elizabeta era joven y hermosa, tan hermosa que la Reina Malvada tuvo envidia, lanzándole un hechizo, pero este hechizo cayó en su prometido Roderich. Ahora él está dormido por la eternidad, pero con un beso de amor verdadero podrá despertar antes de que pasen dos meses o morirá. ¿Podrá Eli salvar a Roderich sin enamorarse de alguien más en el camino? ¡Keseses! *PruxHun*
1. Chapter 1

•**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. La portada me pertenece, _of course._  
><strong>•<strong>**Advertencias: **Universo alterno medio 'disney', nombres humanos, y otras cosas raras. Parejas heteros y homo.  
><strong>•<strong>**Pareja Principal****: **PrusiaxHungría/GilbertxElizabeta. _Austria + Hungría/Roderich + Elizabeta._  
><strong>•<strong>**P. Secundarias:** UKxUS/ArthurxAlfred; AlemaniaxItalia/LudwigxFeliciano; FranciaxCanadá/FrancisxMatthew; EspañaxRomano/AntonioxLovino.

•**Datos: **Luxemburgo=Larz (fue lo único que se me ocurrió xD)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Con un Beso de Amor Verdadero**

**. **

* * *

><p><em>1<em>

_Había una vez, una princesa…_

Es el día más feliz de su vida, todo se ha ido completando para ser feliz y estar al lado de la persona que ama. Fue la cena y la celebración del acuerdo de los dos reinos para la fecha del matrimonio de ellos dos, gracias a sus padres. Es su día ideal, siempre le gustó el señor Roderich, bueno a partir de la adolescencia, cuando era más pequeña lo consideraba un amigo, aunque sigue siendo una adolescente. Tiene bastante suerte de no casarse forzada sin estar enamorada, ambos saben los sentimientos del otro y no hay inconvenientes.

Se siente en las nubes, pero debe bajar un poco.

Se sienta al lado de su prometido, en el taburete del piano. Roderich la invitó a que oyera su melodía, celebrar la previa de la boda que será en dos meses más. Elizabeta surca una sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojan, observando los dedos maestros tocando las teclas blancas y ciertas negras. Entremedio de la música suave, escucha la voz de Roderich.

―Eli.

― ¿Sí?

―Sálvame. ―dice y Elizabeta se desconcierta y se desconcierta más cuando todo es borroso y se torna tiniebla.

Su manera de quitar las tinieblas es despertando sin sobresaltar, sabe que fue un sueño, de maravilloso a angustiante. Roderich le habló a través del sueño, tiene que salvarlo pero el viaje es demasiado largo, con suerte se ha alejado lo suficiente de su reino, donde el rey no le dio la autorización de rescatar al señor Roderich, tan sólo escapó gracias a la ayuda de su amiga Emma. Su reina, su madre tampoco quería que ella partiera a un peligroso viaje, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? No quería quedarse sentada de brazos cruzados, esperando que los soldados de su padre el rey, fueran a rescatar a su prometido. Además, nadie le aseguraba que el señor Roderich saldría ileso, o si la bruja reina malvada mataría a todos. La bruja exigió ante todos en la sala, que ella, la princesa Elizabeta del reino Hungriranto debía ir a rescatar al príncipe Roderich del reino Austrialank. Sólo ella ni nadie más.

Y fue sólo hace dos días…

Era el día del acuerdo de la boda, soñaba con el diseño de su vestido de novia, soñaba ser la esposa del señor Roderich, sin prestar atención material a unir ambos reinos. Era el día más feliz hasta que en la sala del piano, humo apareció y se formó una figura humana. El hechizo era para Elizabeta, no para Roderich; el sueño eterno. En realidad, no tan eterno, tiene un límite de tiempo, dos meses. Si en dos meses no logra despertarlo, morirá. En ese momento de desesperación y angustia, los reyes, invitados y los guardias aparecieron, desconcertados al ver la escena: Una malvada reina bruja, el príncipe Roderich durmiendo en los brazos de la princesa Elizabeta, la princesa Elizabeta resistiendo a llorar, enojada exigiendo que lo despierte, sin entender por qué le hacía esto.

Simplemente porque era la más hermosa de todos los reinos, entre princesas y reinas, y la reina malvada no permitiría alguien más hermosa que ella. No obstante, le bastaba con ver a Elizabeta sufrir, fue súper mejor de lo que imaginó. Y antes de marcharse, se llevaría a Roderich. Elizabeta lo afirmó con todas sus fuerzas, no fue impedimento ante la magia, se esfumó, nada había en sus brazos. Era el plan de la reina malvada, así Elizabeta buscaría la manera de salvarlo antes de dos meses. Estaría en el castillo, muy lejos. Muy lejos.

Elizabeta no sabe dónde queda ese castillo, donde está su prometido. Y no tiene la solución para despertarlo… Únicamente seguir, caminar, encontrar el castillo. Recuerda las palabras de ese ser malvado, existe una pócima, tiene que encontrarla…

Se levanta de su pequeño campamento, pudo escapar de su castillo llevando lo necesario, olvidando atrás los vestidos, ya que no le hacen faltan para una aventura. Ella va a rescatar a su prometido, un vestido no es heroico ni guerrero, tuvo que pedirle a Emma prendas de su hermanos Govert y Larz, y dinero…y comida. Ya no le queda dinero, tampoco fue mucho y la comida era para una semana. Dios… Necesita conseguir sea como sea, monedas y comida. ¿En dónde? ¿Asaltando?

Oye un carruaje. Esconde todo lo que puede y se oculta detrás de los árboles. Oh, sí, es un carruaje de gente de grandezas, robarles no los dejará en la quiebra…si tan sólo supiera robar sin ser atrapada. Muy bien, hay que hacer el intento, tendrá que correr si sale mal.

Viste su capucha oscura, cubriéndose toda la cabeza y el rostro, alistando lo más importante para el asalto, como armas. Y camina sigilosa detrás del carruaje que pasa por el camino. Tiene que tener distancia, escondiéndose entre los arbustos y árboles, avanzando rápido hasta pasar lo más posible al carruaje. Uhm, queda pensativa, debe planear, tirarse así como así es ir al calabozo. Un momento, se ha detenido. Extraño… ¡es su oportunidad!

Retrocede despacio llegando detrás del carruaje, parece que los dos guardias vieron algo frente a ellos. Elizabeta inspecciona asomándose desde atrás, ve un bulto. Como sea, ella tiene suerte.

Al momento de abrir la puerta del carruaje, un chico joven la ve y grita del susto. Elizabeta le dice que no grite, cubriéndole al instante la boca con la mano.

―No te haré nada, sólo quiero lo que tienes, ¿bien? ―dice ella, viendo al individuo asustadizo― Oye, enserio, te soltaré pero no grites, ¿de acuerdo? ―el chico acierta con la cabeza y Elizabeta baja la mano, liberándole la boca.

―Ve~…, por favor, tengo familia y una pizza recién preparada, no me hagas nada ve~. ―a pesar de todo, el chico continúa llorando.

―No te haré nada ―se quita la capucha dejando ver su rostro y su sonrisa sincera para que le crea. Luego esconde su rostro de nuevo y el muchacho de cabello castaño le pregunta qué es lo que quiere―. Pues…algo como…

―Esto. ―alguien más abre la puerta contraria y agarra el saco que yacía cerca, y escapa.

― ¡Ve~, mis joyas, mi dinero, mi pizza! ―con ese grito, los guardias van directo a perseguir al desconocido, mientras Elizabeta duda qué hacer, ¿recuperar el saco de dinero o quedarse con el saco de dinero? Su instinto de chica buena y el semblante del muchacho miedoso, le hacen recapacitar: Va tras ese bandido.

Sigue a los guardias, mas sabe que no lo encontraran tan fácil, ella tiene que pensar como un ladrón. Piensa como uno y corre entre la hierba, encontrando al bandido, parado de espalda. No lo piensa dos veces y se lanza sobre él sin botarlo al suelo. El sujeto forcejea para no ser lanzado al suelo y poder respirar, ¡le aprietan el cuello! Estaba feliz revisando el botín ¡hasta que ese tipo se le vino encima!

― ¡Maldición! ―exclama el ladrón. Elizabeta sólo lo suelta al ser lanzada al suelo, levantando tierra. Eso dolió― ¿Qué te crees para venir así como así hacia el asombroso yo? ¿Quieres el botín?, ven por él, debilucho.

Elizabeta yace boca abajo, levantándose poco a poco. Se lanza de nuevo, logra golpearlo con la rodilla en el estómago, a lo que el otro la sujeta de las prendas, regresándola al suelo en la misma posición. Elizabeta trata de recuperarse escuchando palabras soberbias de ese tipo, tan sólo escuchar su voz le dan ganas de golpearlo.

―Este era mi plan de robar y tú te interpusiste, pobre diablo ―se dirige a Elizabeta quien intenta girar, pero él lo hace por ella con un pie, preparando su puño para ganar la pelea. Al girarla, la capucha se escapa dejando al descubierto el rostro femenino. Él se desconcierta―. ¿Eres una mujer?

Elizabeta no responde, lo mira, extendiendo la mano por la tierra sin que él se dé cuenta de su siguiente movimiento.

―Con una sartén ―toma la sartén y lo noquea en la cabeza. No tiene idea por qué una sartén yace en este lugar… Entonces se sienta y respira, mirando de reojo el cuerpo durmiente―. ¿Qué hay de malo con ser una mujer? ―se pone de pie, recupera el saco, caminando por donde vino, le regresará las cosas al chico del carruaje, tratará de que le pague por el rescate, ¿no?

Visualiza a los guardias, los llama, sin embargo la atención no es amistosa, ¡la confunden con el ladrón, ese ladrón que noqueó!

― ¡Alto ahí! ―le exigen. Elizabeta tartamudea explicando, al ver las espadas alzadas viniendo hacia ella, toma la idea de correr. ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Ella recuperó el saco!

Escapa a toda velocidad sin ser perseguida, los pierde unos segundos, volviendo a perseguirla. ¡Ellos no se cansan!, ¡¿a dónde puede esconderse?! Ni siquiera en estos árboles y ni arbustos ayudan…

― ¡Ah-m! ―una mano le cubre la boca y alguien la atrapa, retrocediéndola a esconderse entre hierbas altas. Alega un poco.

―Silencio o nos descubrirán ―él la silencia lo necesario, dándose cuenta que ya no los siguen. La libera. Elizabeta gira rápidamente mirándolo frente a frente―. No me des las gracias, sólo quiero ese saco que tienes en tus manos.

Elizabeta alza una ceja, dando una rápida mirada a su mano derecha que sostiene el saco. Lo afirma bien, no le dará nada, es suyo.

―Dale al grandioso yo el maldito saco, ¡era mi botín y tú me lo robaste!

―No te robé nada.

―El grandioso yo lo tomó primero, y tú me lo quitaste ―apunta guardando toda la paciencia―. Agradece que no te golpeara antes porque eres mujer.

―Sé defenderme. ―aclara, escuchando el chasqueo de la lengua del chico que aún lleva la capucha puesta, pero se ve su rostro y un poco de cabello albino asomándose por la frente. Sin más, da por terminada la conversación, girando a irse. El chico la agarra por el cuello, por detrás y le posa una navaja.

―No lo repetiré de nuevo, regrésame el botín ahora o te corto el cuello. ―va enserio, no tan enserio, mas nadie le quita lo que es suyo.

Elizabeta se remueve sintiendo que si se hace un mal movimiento la navaja entrará por su carne, y adiós a la misión de salvar al señor Roderich. Cierra los ojos, respira y descansa.

―Es mío y lo necesito.

―Tú no necesitas nada. ―suelta una pequeña risa sarcástica, ¿qué puede necesitar esa chica, eh?

―Claro que sí ―afirma frunciendo el ceño, dudando si contarle aunque sea un poco, después no lo verá nunca más―. Estoy en una misión importante, dependo del dinero para viajar y no morir de hambre.

¿Misión importante? Captura la atención del bandido, decidiendo soltarla para saber más. La puede sobornar con el botín…con su botín… Alcanza a soltarla sin decirle nada gracias a la interrupción de un soldado.

― ¿Princesa Elizabeta? ―la aludida gira sobre su eje, reconociendo al soldado. El otro queda desorientado, no ve a ninguna princesa― La estábamos buscando, el rey nos ha dado la orden de regresarla al castillo.

El rey, su padre. Roderich, no puede abandonar a Roderich.

―Dígale al rey que no lo haré, él debe entender, nadie podrá salvarlo, sólo yo. ―y la reina malvada le pidió que sólo ella debe ir a rescatarlo. Aun así, el soldado tiene que acatar las órdenes del rey, exclamando a llamar a otros tres más. Parece que hoy es el día de perseguir a Elizabeta.

Traga dando un paso atrás y comienza a escapar. No volverá al castillo para hacer nada mientras Roderich sufre en la oscuridad. Por supuesto, es una princesa, pero quiere ser más que andar con vestidos gigantes y desayunar zumos de frutas y deliciosos panes, ella no es así, va a luchar por lo que ama, y si tiene que escapar miles de veces, escapará miles de veces.

Frena, escucha los pasos veloces de los guardias. ¿Dónde puede ir para perderlos?

―Hey, por aquí ―Elizabeta voltea, el chico vandálico que conoció recién la llama, ¿ir con él?―. ¿Quieres que te atrapen? ―pensándolo bien, no. Sigue al chico por las hierbas y árboles, observando que entra a una cueva. ¿Enserio? Si quiere seguir el viaje, es enserio. Respira hondo y entra lo más profundo tocando con la pared. Sólo es un refugio.

Pasan minutos, tal vez veinte o treinta o un poco más para que el de cabello albino inspeccione el exterior. Nadie por aquí y nadie por allá, todo está libre. Ahora pueden salir, sin embargo él la detiene obstruyendo el camino.

―Así que princesa ―se cruza de brazos, sonriendo divertido―. Keseseseseses, que gracioso ―Elizabeta tenía pensado agradecerle por la salvada, pero ya no, disparándole con la mirada. Para él no es problema, puede vivir con eso, pero le intriga todo lo que ha sucedido en este día―. ¿Por qué la princesa escapa del rey?

―No te incumbe. ―trata de pasar sobre él, no resulta, no la deja salir. Pronto perderá la paciencia y le dará una vez más con la sartén que encontró.

―Oh, por supuesto que sí ―pone las manos detrás de la espalda, surcando más los labios. Elizabeta siente un mal presentimiento―. Le hablaste al grandioso yo de una misión importante, escuché la conversación con tu guardia de salvar a no sé quién, y escapaste de ellos. Por lo que mi grandiosa deducción dice que la princesa escapó del castillo para salvar a alguien importante y por eso me robó. ¿Estoy equivocado?

Ojalá lo estuviera.

Elizabeta alza el rostro, firme. No se sentirá intimidada por chantajes.

― ¿Qué sacas con saber? ―al preguntar, mira al chico quien procede a caminar a su alrededor, observándola de arriba abajo. Puede secuestrarla y pedir millones de monedas de oro y joyas lujosas para su rescate. Por supuesto su padre lo haría, pero ella no quiere ser un estorbo, ya tiene suficiente con lo de la reina malvada y el señor Roderich.

―Si no le cuentas al asombroso yo, te llevaré a esos guardias y tendré buena recompensa ―¡ella lo sabía! ¡Maldito chantajista y ladrón! Da un giro hacia atrás, topándose frente a frente con él, eso le da un pequeño sobresalto. El sujeto se encoge de hombros―. En resumen muy simple, puedo ayudarte.

¿Ayudarla? ¿Acaso cree que es tonta? Él la ayudará a cambio de algo. No necesita de su ayuda.

―Guardias ―ya comienza a odiarlo. Bien, acepta, ¿qué es lo quiere a cambio? Entonces, él da otra mirada deleitándose desde los pies a cabeza―. ¿Eres virgen? ―ni siquiera debió preguntar algo tan personal para no recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla, causándole dolor hasta los pulmones. ¡Esa mujer golpea fuerte, por Dios! ¡Duele!

― ¡No estoy para juegos, idiota! ―¿qué le interesa a él su privacidad? ¡Ella se casará con el señor Roderich, tendrán tres hijos y serán una hermosa familia!

―Bien, bien ―se repone sobándose la mejilla marcada en rojo―. ¿Cuánto por noche?

―Voy a matarte. ―arde en llamas sacando la sartén. ¡Él la saca de quicio! ¡No le dará nada a cambio de su silencio, ni…ni eso! ¡Ella no es…eso!

― ¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa sartén?! ¡Oye, fueron bromas, fueron bromas!

― ¡Entonces ve enserio y deja de jugar! ―le grita enojada y sonrojada, disminuyendo la presencia del chico, que todavía no sabe cuál es su nombre, éste acierta con la cabeza. Elizabeta se aleja de él, cruzándose de brazos sin soltar la sartén. El chico inhala y exhala, no puede creer que esa princesa lo amenace con una sartén, a él, ¡al grandioso él!

Carraspea la garganta.

―Como el grandioso yo es considerado, te ayudaré a cambio de una buena paga. Ya sabes, eres princesa, vives en un castillo, tienes mucho oro ―arquea una ceja. Elizabeta duda si es sólo monedas y oro, ¿nada más quiere?―. Es suficiente para mí.

―Está bien, te pagaré, pero si me traicionas a la primera ―alza su sartén―, con esto te pegaré. ―amenaza, el otro sencillamente acierta al conocer el poder de una sartén, y ambos se acomodan sentándose en una rocas, uno al lado del otro. El chico extiende una mano hacia Elizabeta.

―Hay que presentarnos, ¿no? ―él tiene razón, no conocen sus nombres, ¿cómo iniciaran un viaje sin saber cómo se llaman? Elizabeta estrecha su mano en la de él.

―Elizabeta Héderváry.

―La princesa.

―Sólo dime Elizabeta.

―O Eli.

―Como quieras. ―ladea la cabeza y sonríe, esperando el turno de él, que comienza a quitarse la capucha que cubre su rostro.

―Gilbert. ―dice y suelta la mano.

― ¿Gilbert?

―Sí, sólo Gilbert ―se encoge de hombros―. O el asombroso Gilbert, o mi amo, o mi gran asombroso amo…

Elizabeta le hace caso omiso, esperaba el apellido pero, bueno…sólo es Gilbert, ¿acaso esperaba que fuera alguien importante? Pues no. Bien, tampoco debe ser tan entrometida, cada quien con su vida.

―Entonces comencemos, cuéntale al grandioso yo tu misión. ―Gilbert está ansioso por saber, Elizabeta respira y le va narrando todo lo acontecido hace dos días, la fecha de matrimonio, la malvada bruja reina, que el hechizo era para ella pero su prometido se interpuso recibiéndolo él. Su misión es rescatar a su prometido, el príncipe Roderich del reino Austrialank de ese sueño oscuro con fecha límite. Él morirá si no lo despierta en dos meses. Todo la tiene angustiada, no conoce información de la pócima que lo despertará, en estos dos días de viaje no sabe nada, sólo camina sin rumbo.

―No quiero que él muera por mi culpa. ―la voz disminuye, la garganta se le aprieta. Pensar en Roderich es…, recordar todo…

―Existe otro método que no es una pócima ―reconoce internamente que tiene un poco de lastima por Elizabeta, no lo dirá, ni siquiera conoce sus costumbres―. Despiértalo con un beso, claro que el grandioso yo no cree en esas tonterías…

―Un beso de amor verdadero ―susurra captando la atención de Gilbert. ¿Qué acaba de hacer Gilbert? ¡Acaba de darle ilusiones falsas, esas fantasías no existen!―… Lo escuché varias veces…en los cuentos que leía mi madre…

―Son sólo cuentos ―no le queda más remedio que bajarle las ilusiones, sosteniéndola de los hombros―. Escucha bien, olvida lo del beso, son sólo cuentos, nadie despierta con un beso.

―Los cuentos son historias que sucedieron, y si alguien despertó a alguien con un beso de amor, es porque así fue.

―Bien, no digas después que te lo advertí ―se da por vencido, allá ella con despertar a su prometido con un tonto beso―. Pero debes estar segura que sea de amor.

―Será de amor, amo al señor Roderich desde hace tiempo, nos comprometimos y nos casaremos, y él me ama. ―de repente surca los labios, tiene la pócima que le dijo la malvada bruja, esa es la pócima, no un frasco con líquido. Ya sabe cómo despertar al señor Roderich, lo único que le queda es saber llegar al castillo de la bruja. Gilbert sabe, es un camino muy, muy lejos, tardaran cuatro semanas si van cabalgando, por lo que ella deberá pagarle el doble por ayudarle.

Para Elizabeta está bien con tal de salvar a su prometido.

―Pero antes tendremos que parar en el reino más cercano para obtener montura y provisiones ―propone Gilbert―. El reino Bretan, tengo un amigo que nos ayudará.

―He oído de ese reino. ―ladea la cabeza, ese nombre se le hace familiar, quizás sus padres tienen negocios con ese reino.

― ¿Nunca sales? ―pregunta Gilbert al notarla dudosa.

―Sólo de mi reino y el de mí prometido. ―la verdad no tiene total autorización de salir a muchos reinos, sólo aquellos dos. Sus padres son demasiado protectores.

― ¿Cuál era tu reino? ―si mal lo recuerda, ella nunca se lo pronunció, sólo conoce el del prometido durmiente.

―Hungriranto, queda al sur pasando el puente platino. ―dice a lo que Gilbert tose y se recupera con una sonrisa. No sólo el reino Austrialank lo conoce bien, también el de ella. Rayos, ¿por qué a él? Es decir, bien, Elizabeta no tiene la culpa, de seguro no tiene conocimiento de historias pasadas y familiares, pero a Roderich y a toda su sangre azul los conoce bien, ellos le arruinaron la vida.

No debe vengarse utilizando a Elizabeta a pesar de no conocerla del todo todavía, además hicieron un trato, él la ayuda y ella le pagará. Cuando despierte ese señorito _princeso_ podrido, volverá a dormir por la eternidad.

―Tú no me has dicho de donde provienes, ¿de algún reino?

―Una aldea pequeña ―se pone de pie a mirar el exterior―. Ya descasamos lo suficiente, pronto se hará de noche y es mejor buscar otro sitio en vez de aquí ―no le agrada que le pregunten sobre su origen, causará más problemas de los que ya tiene, no es que no se sienta orgullo, es grandioso haber nacido en su hogar, todo el mundo reconoce el nombre, mas es mejor callarse. El nombre sólo traerá problemas―. Saldrán los lobos negros.

Elizabeta se pone de pie, pisándole los talones. Todas sus pertenencias quedaron atrás, no tenía nada importante, cuando lleguen al reino Bretan podrá tener más provisiones, según lo que cuenta Gilbert, de conocer a un amigo que es buena gente, pero ha tenido conflictos con él. Y por cualquier problema que suceda entre ellos dos, ella debe correr.

Elizabeta ya comienza a dudar… Gilbert ríe, cambiando el tema de acampar cerca de un lago, por suerte tiene un mapa…, robado, claro. Elizabeta se cuestiona estar al lado de este sujeto egocentrista, que le ayude, que ella le pague. Bueno, todo por el señor Roderich. Por si fuera poco, Gilbert conoce el castillo de la malvada bruja, está muy, muy lejos, señalándole las coordenadas, tiene que atravesar montañas y sitios encantados, por esa razón necesitarán más que provisiones básicas. Gilbert frunce los labios.

― ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir? Tienes toda una vida por delante para desperdiciarla en matrimonio, ¿cuántos años tienes, a todo esto?

―Voy a seguir, parece que no entiendes el dar todo por la persona que amas.

―Daría todo por mí porque me amo y soy asombroso. ―surca una sonrisa. La de cabellos castaños rueda los ojos.

―Sólo diré, que pasaré cualquier obstáculo, el señor Roderich me espera ―dice arreglándose el cabello atado, si lo suelta, le estorbará en la misión―. A tu otra pregunta, tengo diecisiete.

―Buena edad para el casorio ―no es burla―, aunque el grandioso yo no está a favor del casamiento por interés, preferiría estar solo antes de esposarme a alguien que lo han obligado a enamorarse de mí. Sé que soy irresistiblemente asombroso, pero me esposaría a esa persona sin que sea un amor forzado. Tengo veinte, por si preguntas.

―No me casaré con Roderich por unión de reinos. ―ella no es una persona interesada y jamás aceptaría casarse con alguien que no conoce ni sienta aprecio.

―Tus padres los unieron desde pequeños para que se gusten y se casen enamorados. Son arreglos, Eli, así son ellos. ―surca los labios por intento de sonrisa pero no lo es, guardando el mapa a disponerse a acostarse en el suelo, con algunas mantas.

Elizabeta hace caso omiso optando por acostarse también, no junto a Gilbert, por supuesto, sin embargo, detesta que él tenga razón. Sus padres los juntaron desde pequeños y no sean separado pero…, se aman es lo más importante. No es un amor forzado.

―Sólo espere, señor Roderich, pronto estaré allá. ―murmura antes de guardar sus ojos verdes.

Por cierto… ¿qué habrá sido del chico del carruaje?

.

― ¡Eres un tonto hermano menor, maldición! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que te robarán dos ladrones, maldición?!

― ¡Ve~, eran terribles, eran sanguinarios, tenía mucho miedo!

― ¡Bastardo, ese dinero era para pagar las deudas que le debemos a ese idiota del rey cejudo y para nosotros, maldición!

― ¡Lo siento, hermano!

― ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡Ponte a pintar de nuevo! ¡Argh, maldición!

…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estuve en hiatus un tiempo para descansar, concentrarme en otras cosas, olvidando a 'Emily' xD. Viendo películas…y nació este fic. Al principio era UkxNyoUs, pero dije _"No, cámbialo, otro día harás de ellos, es el turno de los más candentes(?)"._ Y como yo amo a Gilbert, me di cuenta que nunca escribí algo de ellos como una historia con muchos capítulos, el asombroso él necesita su historia de amor con muchos capítulos, aparte de su amor propio y Gilbird xD

Gilbird sufrirá un poco… ¡no me maten!

La única parte seria es _Gilbo + Eli + Rode, _porque está la incógnita de la humanidad:

¿Podrá Eli despertar al bello durmiente el señor Roderich con beso de amor verdadero?

Oh, por cierto, daré mi esfuerzo por poner a todos los países y que participen en la trama. Si alguien ama a los asiáticos, ¡aparecerán!

Esto no tiene nada que ver, me siento orgullosa de mi portada nwn

Espero que les guste el fic y…daré el humor necesario. ¡Saludos y besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen una pizza,<br>o sí o sí Gilbird va a sufrir(?)**

_Retomaré lo que no alcancé a terminar de leer xD_


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:** Escena pequeña de UKxUS apta para Elizabeta.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_2_

Tres días caminaron con rumbo a una taberna, necesitaban descansar, comer comida de verdad, que de verdad es poco, y no estar cansados. Además, Gilbert requería urgente de una helada cerveza, moría de sed a pesar de haber agua por donde caminaran, pero para él era diferente, ¡la cerveza es bendecida por los Dioses!

Al menos conversaron en este viaje algo de sus gustos y disgustos. Elizabeta presentía que él le ocultaba detalles de la vida, pero no le interesaba, es normal en gente que no se tienen confianza y apenas se conocen, sólo son compañeros de viaje. En realidad es negocio sucio.

Al entrar a la taberna, lo es primero comer y beber, Elizabeta dudando si será bueno beber cerveza, nunca la ha probado, en los bailes y en su primer baile en su reino, sólo había champagne y vinos de calidad provenientes de otro reino que los comercializa, pero nunca cerveza. Y si mira a su alrededor, todos beben cerveza, quizás no sea de gran calidad… Es tan amarillo, ya comienza a incomodarse por su imaginación al mezclarla con orina de quién sabe de quién.

Gilbert le incentiva a beber, le dice que le gustará, que es muy buena. Elizabeta le mira fijamente, ambos sentados frente a frente.

― ¿A qué sabe la cerveza? ―pregunta, su jarro de cerveza llega con la de él a la mesa. Muy amarilla…, ¿no es pipí, cierto?

―A cerveza ―responde―. Te gustará, lo sé porque soy asombroso.

Si él lo dice… Da el primer sorbo al mismo tiempo que Gilbert, el de ella es más extenso botando una exhalación, dejando la mitad de cerveza en el jarro. Gilbert se sorprende.

― ¡Es deliciosa! ―sonríe abiertamente, continuando a beber sin pausa a lo que Gilbert no bebe para mirarla desconcertado, ¡ninguna mujer bebé así!, a excepción de la señora gorda y barbuda que vende zanahorias― ¡Quiero dos más! ―¿qué? ¿Es primeriza y ya quiere dos más? A este paso él terminará cargándola.

―Oye…con calma o…

―No digas lo que no tengo que hacer. ―amenaza siniestramente.

―Bien. ―no reconocerá que se siente medio intimidado… ¡allá ella si quiere beber hasta el amanecer transformándose en una señora gorda y barbuda que vende zanahorias!

― ¡Tres más!

Oh no… ¡incluso ya está ebria! Sus ganas de beber se le quitaron dándole náuseas, sólo espera no quedar en vergüenza, ¡es demasiado asombroso para eso! De repente una silla voladora pasa cerca del rostro de Elizabeta, chocando con la pared.

― ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que lanzó la silla?! ―Elizabeta se pone de pie golpeando la mesa con las manos, sacando de la nada una sartén― Aprenderán a conocer una sartén, ¡no sólo hace buenos omelette! ―justo cuando se va a lanzar a golpear a todos los presentes que hacen desorden, Gilbert la sostiene recibiendo insultos y araños y una mordida en la mano, ¡ni siquiera parece una princesa! ¡Es una marimacha!

― ¡Quédate tranquila! ―grita sin soltarla a lo que la fémina jovencita educada mueve la sartén para darle en la cabeza, pero él tiene asombros reflejos que la evade― ¡Jajajaja, fallaste! ¡Auch! ―a la segunda le da, pero Gilbert resiste el dolor asombrosamente hasta que alguien de buen corazón la noquea―… Gracias…

― ¿Primeriza? ―es una de las señoras meseras, un poco gorda pero no barbuda que vende zanahorias.

―Primeriza. ―asiente, cargando el cuerpo de la princesa sobre uno de sus hombros. Le pregunta a la señora si tienen una habitación para quedarse, le pagará la estadía, no puede viajar con Elizabeta en ese estado…

Hay habitación con dos camas y Gilbert agradece, guiado al lugar, recostando a la señorita durmiente en una de las camas. Hace una mueca observándola. Si fuera por él, el señorito podrido no lo dejaría despertar. Podría planear extender el viaje durante dos meses para que él muera, sin embargo hizo una propuesta a Elizabeta, son negocios, y él no rompe los negocios.

Tira su capucha a su asombrosa cama y luego es su asombroso turno. A la mañana siguiente, la educada princesa pregunta qué ocurrió anoche ya que le duele tanto la cabeza como si se hubiera dado contra la pared toda la tarde. Gilbert no tuvo pelos en la lengua, contándole todo lo que la avergonzó. Desde hoy ella tomará más moderada, aunque no estuvo tan mal.

Descansan una vez que han avanzado en el camino, ya queda poco para llegar a Bretan, pasarán una noche más en medio del bosque. Alistan todo una vez que el sol va bajando, Elizabeta ya conoce un poco más a Gilbert, él no siempre fue un vándalo, vivía en una pequeña aldea aislada de todos, sus padres murieron cuando tenía once años, y la vida lo obligó a sobrevivir solo, de esta manera. Ella le ofreció trabajo en el castillo, él se rehusó, no por orgullo, sino porque después de toda esta misión tendrá su paga y no la quiere ver más. Y le gusta estar solo. Elizabeta no insistió.

―Iré por leña. ―anuncia Gilbert, mientras ella se queda confeccionando algo raro con las flores. Se adentra al camino de los árboles, recogiendo varas sueltas, hierbas secas, todo lo necesario para una fogata. Casi terminando de recoger, una brisa choca con sus hebras grisáceas y frente a sus ojos carmesí con tintes azules, una línea fina de humo rosado pasa, guiándolo. No debe alejarse tanto… La curiosidad es más fuerte y al parecer ese humo lo llama.

Lo sigue con cautela sin soltar la recolección, se detiene cuando el humo se posa sobre una roca y forma una figura. No entiende nada.

―Tipo, buenas noches ―saluda, Gilbert se fija que ya es de noche, ¿y quién es ese que está vestido tan estrafalario?―. Me presento, soy la Reina Rosada.

― ¿La Reina Rosada? ―¿acaso es mujer?, ¿es su hada madrina?, él tan asombroso que no necesita de una hada madrina.

―Tipo, ósea, ¿cómo no lo sabes? ―alza una ceja, viendo al de cabellos albinos encogerse de hombros― De seguro que Eli te contó sobre mí. ―entonces se presenta, su nombre es Feliks. Y Gilbert procede a unir cierta información.

― ¿Eres la reina bruja malvada que hechizó al señorito? ―pregunta, Feliks confirma causando una sonrisa en él― Wow, ¡eso es fantástico!

No tiene que agradecerle, él es totalmente súper genial, ¿espera qué? , ¿lo felicita por hechizar al prometido de Elizabeta? Uhm, un segundo, conoce a ese sujeto de cabello nevado, sí, lo conoce bien. Su cara le es familiar, sobre todo la mirada.

―Tú…, te conozco de algún lugar tipo ―menciona percibiendo los nervios en Gilbert. ¡Ya sabe quién es! Gilbert reza que no lo sepa― ¿No eres uno de los que pedí ver su pene?

Gilbert por poco se cae, se llevó un gran susto, negando haber pasado por algo parecido a una fiesta de despedida de soltera y sobre todo con ese tipo que usa vestido. Bueno Francis es una excepción, siempre le pide ese favor de desnudarse y todo eso… ¡Eso no importa!

¿Dónde iba? Claro, Feliks sabe quién es él aparte de ser asombroso, y le hace recordar que la familia real Edelstein le arruinó la vida. Inhala la rabia de Gilbert y sus ganas infinitas de vengarse de toda esa familia. Puede regresarle todo lo que ha perdido.

― ¿Ah sí, cómo? ―Gilbert se cruza de brazos, atento.

―Magia ―Feliks mueve una mano y aparece una pequeña llama rosada, tentándolo ante la muestra de poder conseguir lo que le han robado―. Lo quieres. ―surca los labios. Pues claro que lo quiere, lo desea, pero antes tiene que saber algo más.

―Primero responde a esto, ¿por qué hechizar al señorito podrido?

―No quise hacerlo, ósea, era para ella ―desvía la verde mirada. Concuerda con la historia de Elizabeta, aun así, ¿por qué para ella?, ¿qué cosa tan terrible pudo haberle hecho a ese brujo o bruja o lo que sea?― ¡Porque me quitó el trono de la belleza! ―exclama. Gilbert no comprende. ¿Acaso hubo un concurso de belleza sin avisarle?, ¡el asombroso él debió haber participado, hubiera ganado con toda la gloria del universo!

No es un concurso de belleza.

―Tipo, como en todos los meses le pregunté a mi poni mágico, él siempre me dice que soy la más hermosa, ¡pero este año esa princesa es más bonita que yo! ―se señala así mismo y mueve las caderas, cambiando el semblante a molesto― ¡Liet, tráeme galletas, ósea esto me puso de mal humor y no es súper genial!

Gilbert lo mira más confundido que antes, ¿a quién le habla, a la nada? Pues se oye un _"¡Como usted mande!",_ apareciendo un chico dentro de un humo rosado, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con muchas galletas rosadas y muy afeminadamente decoradas. Fuera de toda esa mariconada rosada y volviendo al tema central… ¿cómo es posible que Eli sea más bonita que Feliks si él es un…?

― ¡No! ―el tal Liet detiene su pregunta, acercándose rápidamente a susurrarle en voz baja medio nervioso― Por favor, señor, nunca le diga a Feliks que es un hombre. Le gusta vestirse de mujer y sentir que es una, incluso de depila con cera caliente.

― ¿Tiene problemas de identidad sexual? ―susurra también al notar que es mejor no hablar en alto― ¿Cómo es posible que se enoje por algo tan básico?

―Pues, él es así. ―medio surca los labios y se encoge de hombros, recibiendo otra sorpresiva pregunta de Gilbert, ¿cera caliente, depila hasta _ahí_? Sí, hasta _ahí._ Acto seguido, Toris regresa al lado de la 'Malvada Reina Bruja', quien procede a hablar.

― ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ―al decir, Gilbert niega con no saberlo― ¡No soporto que haya una chica más linda que yo, y no usa rosado, tampoco a la moda, ósea!

Vaya…que terrible, ¿qué será del mundo ahora sin que Eli no esté a la moda?

―Entonces se me ocurrió esta cool idea de hacerla dormir. ―sonríe súper top.

― ¿Pero fallaste, no? ―alza una ceja con todo el sentido de burla. Feliks frunce el ceño y carraspea la garganta, explicando que si no fuera por ese príncipe de anteojos, su plan sería perfecto. Por ende, necesita ayuda de Gilbert, le dará un buen pago de agradecimiento― ¿Y qué quieres del asombroso yo? No te mostraré mi pene, tenlo claro.

―Tipo, es totalmente súper fácil ―peina su melena rubia contra la brisa―. Dale un viaje largo a la princesa para que Roderich muera, tendrás tu venganza realizada, pero no es todo.

― ¿Qué quieres exactamente? ―ya comienza a incomodarse pero de alguna manera le agrada tener que negociar una vez más, sin importar qué.

―Te devolveré todo lo que has perdido y tendrás mucho más, incluso a West. ―al principio, a Gilbert le era suficiente, mas al escuchar el apodo que le ha dado a su hermano menor le sorprende, le desconcierta, le desordena. ¿Qué sabe de su hermano?

Corre hacia Feliks totalmente impulsivo, agarrándolo de las solapas.

― ¡¿Dónde está West?! ¡¿Lo tienes tú?!

― ¡Toris, ayuda! ―se remueve, logra liberarse y se esconde detrás de Toris, quien sigue sosteniendo la bandeja de plata con las galletas mariconadamente decoradas, la cual tiemblan por la actitud de Gilbert. Feliks le pide que se calme o si no, no le dirá acerca de su hermano menor.

Gilbert a regañadientes intenta relajarse, claro que es imposible al tratarse de su hermano menor perdido, robado, engañado… Mira severamente al travesti a que continúe. Feliks se endereza y procede.

―Como dije, tendrás todo si me haces el favor del plan B―menciona, Gilbert no entiende bien lo del plan _A_. Feliks le explica que el plan _B_ es el viaje largo de que hablaron recién, si no resulta el plan A_,_ habrá que utilizar el B_._

¿Qué le parece el plana A? Sabe que resultará si tiene a Gilbert a su lado. ¿Trato hecho?

Si bien el plan A no es complicado para el asombroso Gilbert, sólo recuperará lo que ha perdido y se vengará. Claro que acepta.

―Trato hecho. ―una vez terminado y ver ese humo rosado tan gay desvanecer, regresa con Elizabeta con la recolección de la fogata. ¿Por qué ese sujeto se hace llamar la Reina Rosada?, ¿por qué reina?, ¿acaso es reina de algo? Eso no le preguntó. Y… ¿acaso esa marimacha es tan bonita como para querer hechizarla? Quizás el poni de ese Feliks estaba defectuoso.

Elizabeta se pone de pie al observar que Gilbert al fin aparece, ¿por qué la demora?, ¿tan lejos se fue para buscar toda esas varas y hierba seca? Él surca un poco los labios argumentando que se perdió y no fue grandioso. Encienden la fogata, la luz ayuda a iluminar los alrededores, comiendo las frutas que encontraron mientras caminaban, en eso Elizabeta oye ruidos desde el bolso de Gilbert, le pregunta qué tiene allá dentro que se remueve tanto, ¿qué esconde? El albino sentado en una roca, gira sobre su eje a mirar su bolso. Estira los labios y deja salir una pequeña ave amarilla.

¿Es su mascota?, ¿la robo para la cena?

―No es la cena, es mi mascota, mi amigo ―Gilbert coge al ave entre sus manos y la posa en su hombro izquierdo―. Se llama Gilbird, ¿no te parece grandiosamente lindo? ―sonríe.

La chica parpadea, es decir…, Gilbert es un vándalo, tiene una mascota muy tierna y linda, incluso se muestra ese lado escondido de él, es como si fuera otra persona más allá de ser alguien narcisista. Duda mucho que algún día llegue a conocer perfectamente la clase de persona que es. No puede ser narcisista en todo, ¿verdad?

Su rictus se estira y saluda a Gilbird, acercando su mano a acariciarlo, mimándolo. Es tan linda esta ave~.

―Es él, no ella.

―Oh, perdón. ―se disculpa más hacia Gilbird que hacia el dueño, remediándolo en admitir que es muy lindo y muy bonito y redondito. Gilbert agradece los halagos, Elizabeta le aclara que es para Gilbird, Gilbert le dice que todos los halagos hacia su preciada mascota, son para él también. Son uno sólo.

Ella pensaba que al vándalo le gustaba estar solo.

―Es así, pero no es malo tener una mascota de acompañante, además es mi amigo. ―cierra los ojos y sonríe hacia Gilbird. La fémina lo observa detenidamente, ¿qué sabe del albino?, que sus padres murieron cuando era un niño, tuvo que sobrevivir por sí sólo, proviene de una pequeña aldea, es narcisista y tiene una mascota que revela su lado agradable. Siente interés de saber más, tampoco ella le ha contado toda su vida. ¿Qué puede saber más?

― ¿Tienes pareja? ―desconcierta con la pregunta, tal vez él es casado, está comprometido o nada.

― ¿Pareja? ―no entiende a qué vino eso. Elizabeta cruza las piernas y se muerde el labio.

― ¿Una mujer?

― ¿Mujer?

― ¿O un hombre?

― ¿Un hombre? ―lo último lo desconcierta más, ¿y así quiere que esa reina del rosado comience con el plan?― ¿Me ves cara de marica?

― ¿Quieres la verdad?

―…No, gracias.

―Y sólo pregunto, no te enfades ―se encoge de hombros. Bien, Gilbert responde, al único que tiene a su lado es su avecilla, nadie más―. ¿Acaso no ha aparecido la persona correcta?

―El asombroso yo no necesita a la persona correcta, soy tan asombroso que no necesito de personas correctas ―responde haciendo que Elizabeta haga una mueca con la boca, pues ha vuelto ese narcisista―. ¿Por qué esa pregunta?, ¿estás interesada en el asombroso yo? ―sonríe y alza una ceja, coqueto.

La joven muestra su cara de aburrida iluminada con las llamas de la fogata.

―No sabes cuánto me interesas, Gilbert, incluso desorienta la gravedad de la tierra ―el sarcasmo cambia el humor de nombrado, entrecerrando la mirada. ¿No pudo haber dicho simplemente que no?, los sarcasmos le recuerdan a un idiota cejudo―. Tan sólo pregunto para conocerte, ¿tú no tienes intenciones de conocerme?

―Con saber que eres una princesa marimacha que golpea a la gente con una sartén, me es suficiente.

―Sólo te golpeé con mi sartén porque era necesario.

―No me digas.

―Sí te digo. Oh y podríamos ser buenos amigos.

― ¿Estás de broma?, ¿qué bicho te picó, o fumas alguna hierba alucinógena? ―se lo toma con humor, poniéndose de pie― Con dos amigos me bastan.

Ella quiso preguntar más, sin embargo Gilbert da la orden de dormir, interrumpiendo antes acerca de sus prendas de vestir, ¿acaso no tiene más?

Se mira así misma, explicando que sus prendas se las prestó su amiga Emma, cada una es de sus dos hermanos.

¿Así que ropa de hombres? Gilbert suelta una risilla, con mayor razón se ve tan marimacha.

―Cuando estemos en Bretan, le pediré a un amigo que te dé ropa más femenina para el viaje, así te verás más bonita. ―dicho esto, se acuesta en el suelo cubriéndose con una manta.

Deja a la heredera del reino Hungriranto helada, desconcertada y ruborizada. Los labios entreabren pero no dicen nada, los cierra y los presiona. Intenta aparentar que no escuchó nada para poder apagar la fogata con tierra y acostarse.

Se verá más bonita con telas más femeninas. No puede viajar con un vestido…, lo más probable que al amigo de Gilbert tenga de este mismo estilo que lleva puesto pero más entallado a su cuerpo. Aunque tampoco le agrada vestirse tan masculina.

¿Por qué sus mejillas siguen ardiendo? Si sigue así sus mejillas se usaran para alumbrar a un pueblo entero.

.

En el trayecto hacia Bretan no hablaron mucho, una hormiga podría hablar que esos dos. Todavía Elizabeta no se sacaba la idea de verse linda con algo más apropiado…, y sobretodo que esas palabras provengan de otra persona que no sea el señor Roderich. El señor Roderich es muy caballero, encantador, atento, amable y educado, sólo con él debe sentirse halagada y media tímida, no con alguien que se dedica al vandalismo, que se cree superior a los demás, que sea burlesco, que sea idiota y que sea enviado de Dios. Termina de pensar en todo eso al llegar a las puertas vigiladas del reino Bretan, no hay inconvenientes al entrar. Va mirando la gente comprar en tiendas y en mercados, paseando en familia y algunas obras de teatro al aire libre, también hay obras infantiles con títeres. Mientras va pisando los talones a Gilbert, una voz aparece desde atrás, deteniéndolos.

―Señor Gilbert, no tiene permitido entrar al reino Bretan.

― ¿Y-Y eso por qué? ―pregunta algo tartamudo sin voltear, a lo que ella no se mueve― No he hecho nada, enserio, vengo en son de paz.

―Lo sé, pero debes avisar que vienes, estúpido. ―dice la misma voz que ahora es más amigable. Elizabeta no entiende, sólo mira a Gilbert girar y sonreír, decidiendo copiar a mirar a la persona que yace detrás de su espalda.

Gilbert suelta una risa corta y abraza al joven de cabello rubio quien sólo le permite un segundo que lo abrace para alejarlo enseguida, comenzando a intercambiar palabras. Elizabeta mantiene los ojos en ellos dos, que maleducado es Gilbert, ni siquiera la presenta. Suspira, capturando la atención de los dos.

Gilbert surca los labios, argumentando que olvidó presentarla, mas en eso ella se le adelanta, no puede dejar que diga que es la princesa de Hungriranto, sus padres la están buscando, de seguro avisaron a todos los reinos de su escapatoria de _"son problemas de adolescentes"_. No quiere volver a su palacio, no quiere abandonar al señor Roderich.

―Mi nombre es Eli, encantada. ―hace una reverencia.

―Rey Arthur de Bretan, a su servicio.

― ¿Ah…rey? ―se le va el aliento, mirando alternadamente de Gilbert a Arthur, y al final a Gilbert― ¿Tú…? ―¿el amigo del que hablaba se trataba del rey? ¿Es rey tan joven? Nunca conoció a un rey tan joven, con suerte el señor Roderich es príncipe aún. Está asombrada.

Gilbert muestra una sonrisa preguntándole si está sorprendida. Pues claro que lo está, no es para menos, pero le parece raro y desconcertante.

Luego de la breve aclaración de Arthur de su relación con Gilbert que, sólo le ayuda a liberarlo cuando es capturado por otros reinos, solucionándole problemas a cambio de un día de trabajo, nada es gratis. Entonces, Arthur los invita a su palacio, ellos dos deben tener hambre gracias al viaje. Les indica el carruaje en donde viaja, acaba de venir de otro reino. Gilbert interrumpe entre burlas mientras caminan al carruaje.

― ¿Francis con problemas financieros?

―Con la corona, se quiere casar con todo el mundo. ―responde abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

―Él es así. ―Gilbert da un paso dentro, en tanto la joven aristócrata espera, ¿no se supone que la mujer es primera? En eso, Arthur jala al albino, dando espacio a Elizabeta para que suba primero, ayudándole con una mano a subir, regresando a la conversación antes de que Gilbert suba.

―Hablo enserio, su padre le dio un tirón de orejas. ―cuando el albino sube, le sigue tomando asiento frente a él, quien yace al lado de Elizabeta. Explica además que Francis debe casarse para obtener la corona, al padre de éste no le interesa con quién se case, sólo que se case con lo que sea, ya tiene suficiente con él con besar a quien se le cruce por delante y propagar la poligamia sobrepoblando el planeta, aunque Francis le llama _"amour"._

― ¿Y él no está comprometido? ―pregunta Elizabeta. Arthur niega con la cabeza, la verdad Francis lo estuvo hace un corto tiempo, no funcionó.

―Sólo sé que él tiene planeado ser rey si no esposa a alguien pronto, e incluye chantajearme para que me case con ese bastardo del vino.

― ¿Y qué plan? ―turno de Gilbert.

―No tengo idea. ―y tampoco le interesa, allá Francis con su vida.

―Bueno, hace tres meses que no lo visito. ―suspira y ladea la cabeza, observando la sonrisa divertida de Arthur.

―Mejor que no lo hagas, tu cabeza es recompensa ―eso no suena nada de bien para Gilbert, haciendo recuento de todo lo que ha robado y estafado, ¡pero aun así son amigos! Francis no puede ser tan cruel para poner recompensa a su grandiosa cabeza. Realmente ese Francis no tiene nada qué hacer con su vida―. Y usted ―esta vez se dirige a Elizabeta― debería tener cuidado, no vaya a meterse en problemas por este idiota.

Mueve los ojos verdes a Gilbert y a Gilbird que está sobre la cabeza de él. Se refiere a Gilbert. Surca los labios.

―Gracias, lo mantendré en cuenta.

A la llegada del palacio de Bretan, Gilbert apresura en decirle a Arthur que si tiene ropa para la invitada, ya sabe, si la mira bien, viste de hombre. Ella interrumpe añadiendo que no es necesario molestarse, está cómoda así…

Arthur llama a una de sus sirvientas, indicando que vistan a la señorita para la hora del té, pronto serán las cinco de la tarde. La verdad Elizabeta no quiere vestir grandes vestidos, sólo algo casual que pase desapercibido. Al fin y al cabo es guiada por la sirvienta a la segunda planta, dentro de una habitación.

Mientras tanto, Arthur invita a Gilbert al salón principal, preguntándole directo las intenciones de su visita y más con una chica. Espera que no sea invitaciones de matrimonio.

Gilbert es bastante breve ocultando detalles del señorito durmiente. La señorita Eli necesita de un guía a un lugar peligroso, hicieron un trato de negocios, así que él no se rehusó.

―Un viaje, eh. ¿Y le has contado de ti?, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ―dice, Gilbert niega con la cabeza, respondiendo que no es bueno que lo sepa, en secreto para no interrumpir el plan de ese estrafalario del rosa. Ni siquiera ese sucio negocio le cuenta a Arthur.

En eso, un joven de cabello rubio y de gafas avisa a Arthur que la mesa está servida para la hora del té y justo Elizabeta baja por las escaleras, pisando los talones de la sirvienta que la vistió. Gilbert hace una rápida observación, no está mal, al menos lo marimacha lo oculta bien y no parece princesita. El vestido no es grande ni tan brillante, bastante sencillo que no sorprende de sobremanera. Posteriormente van a la mesa del otro salón, toman asiento, Arthur a la cabecera y los dos que restan a cada esquina de la mesa cerca de él. Hay muchas cosas para comer, galletas, bollos, frutas y queque. Su hora del té es muy abundante, pero no ve a nadie más que al rey, quizás viva solo.

Alguien otro joven rubio de gafas -¿no era el mismo de hace un momento?- se le acerca a Elizabeta, sirviendo el té con cuidado en la taza. Da las gracias, siendo el turno de Gilbert y enseguida Arthur.

―Gracias, Alfred ―surca una sonrisa a lo que se detiene recordando―. Por cierto, ¿no hay mermelada de rosas?

― ¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba! ―prácticamente no demora nada en regresar con lo pedido, dando pasos atrás, quedándose quieto, bueno no tan quieto, necesita moverse un poco mientras el otro que es igualito a él lo mira de reojo. Éste le pide que se comporte, hay visitas, no es como todos los días donde pueden hacer lo que quieran sin que Arthur los regañe, a Alfred más que nada.

Elizabeta se queda pegada mirando a ellos dos del servicio.

―Hermanos. ―le responde el rey ante las dudas internas.

Ahora es su oportunidad en sacarse su otra duda, la edad de su majestad presente, es muy joven para ser rey y por lo que ve no está casado, no hay retratos de una mujer que sea su esposa, tan sólo de quien es su progenitora. Con mucho respeto le pregunta, resultando una sonrisa. Arthur le cuenta que sus padres fallecieron, estaban bastante ancianos y enfermos, primero fue su padre hace tres años atrás, y el año pasado fue el turno de su madre. Ambos le cedieron el puesto de rey a pesar de las negaciones de sus cuatro hermanos mayores, no obstante a ellos también les tocó algunas tierras conquistadas por su padre en el sur. Cada uno tiene sus tierras, la cual siguen siendo parte de Bretan, pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas, pero deben gobernar a la perfección, y si quieren hacer un gran cambio, deben preguntarle a Arthur. Esa es la historia. Le falta un detalle, son seis hermanos, uno que es el menor de todos se encuentra de viaje para ser educado…y un poco de vacaciones. Peter sólo tiene diez años.

Luego es turno de Arthur en preguntar, si están en un viaje, si necesitan algo más…

―Ah pues, sí, un viaje bastante largo ―menciona ella, dando un sorbo a su té. Gilbert le cuenta que ya le contó un poco a Arthur del viaje largo y peligroso donde negociaron, así que sabe―. La verdad, necesitamos monturas y provisiones.

―Y estadía ―agrega Gilbert. Arthur suspira, ese idiota siempre con sus estadías―. Tenemos que cruzar el mar. Te pago si nos llevas.

―Sólo lo haré por la señorita.

―Pero yo soy asombroso y hermoso ―con esto, el rey rueda los ojos disponiéndose a terminar de comer. Ofrece ayudarlos con monturas y todo lo que necesiten, y mañana en la mañana después del desayuno partirán en un barco a dejarlos en tierra al otro lado.

Una vez que terminan, Gilbert se toma el día para recorrer, en tanto Elizabeta, Arthur y un par de sirvientas, le ayudan a encontrar prendas para vestir durante el viaje, que le acomode, quizás similar a lo que usaba antes pero de mujer. Arthur le muestra algunos pantalones de su madre que utilizaba cuando joven en días de guerras, botas, accesorios, corset…

Supone que todo eso le servirá. Ya en la noche y antes de la cena, Elizabeta se encuentra en el hermoso y colorido jardín, deleitándose con mucha calma. El aire es limpio para sus pulmones, pensando, ¿qué estará haciendo Emma en estos momentos?, tal vez buscando prometido a vista y paciencia de sus hermanos. Ella no es princesa, pertenece a la alta aristocracia y son muy buenas amigas desde niñas. Ruega a que no la acusen por ayudar en el escape. De seguro Emma está mirando la luna.

―Hermosa noche ―Arthur aparece a su lado, resguardando las manos detrás de la espalda. Elizabeta corresponde a las palabras, es una noche muy linda―. Desde el otro lado del mar, se encuentra el reino de Franceburgo, es peligroso si ven a Gilbert.

Lo mira de reojo haciendo memoria cuando subieron al carruaje. Gilbert y él hablaron de Francis, que éste puso precio por la cabeza de su compañero de viaje. Si ese es el consejo del rey de Bretan, no le sorprende y le toma la palabra.

― ¿Debo actuar como si no lo conociera? ―sonríe, pues es similar a las palabras de Gilbert que le dijo al principio, aunque sólo era correr.

―Si quiere seguir viviendo para su misión, sí ―¿misión?, ¿qué misión, cómo él sabe? Nunca lo contó, ni la hora del té ni en la cena. ¿Acaso Gilbert habló de más?―. No tiene por qué sentir nervios, si quiere saber si Gilbert me dijo, pues no es así. No le haré un interrogatorio, pero sé que usted es la princesa de Hungriranto ―la toma por sorpresa―. Sus padres se comunicaron conmigo, no diré nada. ―promete guardar el secreto de su visita y se encargará de que nadie se informe de esto. Ella estará a salvo para rescatar al príncipe de Austrialank, su prometido, su amor verdadero.

Sólo recordar la situación en la que está, se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Su señor Roderich…

―El beso de amor verdadero rompe todo hechizo, inclusive el más poderoso. ―da luz de esperanza a Elizabeta, pero ella lo sabe. Tiene que llegar al castillo de la reina malvada y besar los labios del señor Roderich. Se ve tan simple…

Justo al instante de volver a dentro y cenar, Arthur la detiene con el habla para darle el último consejo respecto a Gilbert. Pueda que él sea un idiota y no piense todo con el corazón, pero es una buena persona, sólo que le cuesta admitirlo mientras no se trate de alguien que quiera y ame de verdad. Es muy necio y sólo se halaga por necesidad, porque realmente ha hecho cosas buenas.

Elizabeta no entiende por qué le dice todo eso, Gilbert no le interesa.

―A veces hay situaciones que lo ciegan, sólo ten cuidado aunque no te hará daño. ―diciendo esto, se dispone a entrar a cenar abandonando las interrogantes en la mente de la chica. ¿Acaso Gilbert le hará daño?, ¿la secuestrará para pedir recompensa? Es lo único que puede pensar.

Ya en la hora de dormir, se levanta en la madrugada saliendo de la habitación de huésped. Gilbert duerme en la de al lado. Baja a la cocina buscando algo para conciliar el sueño, lo que encuentra es leche fresca. Se sirve en un vaso y de la nada oye un gemido y un silencio que lo corta. No está loca, sabe lo que escuchó, intrigándola a averiguar la proveniencia. Sigue con instinto alejándose de la cocina, yendo por un corredor que es similar a su palacio, si mal lo sabe, esta dirección va hacia la servidumbre. Cada vez que se acerca a pasos sigilosos, sus oídos prestan a atención a ruidos bajos que van cambiando el ritmo. ¿Qué está pasando, están peleando? Sus preguntas son resueltas al llegar frente a la puerta, posando una oreja para oír con claridad.

Jadeos, respiración rápida y susurros. Oye voces masculinas…dos masculinas… ¿ah?

Decide abrir un poco la puerta, sólo su ojo derecho tiene que observar…, ruborizándose al máximo, pero no deja de ser espectadora de la pasión en la cama, claro que lo más sorprenderte es la persona que es causante de los gemidos del otro, que se le vuelve a escapar, oprimiendo los labios.

―Recuerda que tenemos visitas…, no subas la voz… ―éste es el rey Arthur, aferrado a sujetar las caderas de Alfred para un mayor contacto profundo, inclinándose adelante, juntando su torso con la espalda de él, teniendo en una posición de… En resumen, Alfred se encuentra en cuatro y Arthur entra y sale con calma.

Elizabeta no puede creer lo que ve…es…es… ¡hermoso! Dos hombres se aman mutuamente. Sí~, quiere más, más, más, más~.

―Mi rey… ―susurra Alfred.

―Te amo… ―suelta Arthur, provocando fuegos artificiales en Elizabeta. ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Tiene que inmortalizarlo!

Así que se apresura en regresar a su habitación sin hacer mayor ruido, sacando lápiz y papel para retratar lo acontecido. Nunca pensó que tal escena le gustaría tanto, ¡pero es una muestra de amor sin fronteras!, ¡un rey con un sirviente! ¡Oh por todos los cielos!

Vuelve al lugar, abre un poco la puerta y procede a dibujar a toda velocidad entrando en calor. Sus mejillas están tan rojas que cualquiera la confundiría con unos fuegos artificiales que salan en las ferias. Tiene que terminar esto luego o sí será utilizada como fuegos artificiales. Una vez inmortalizado el paisaje erótico, cierra la puerta, regresando a la cocina con todo el silencio para que nadie la escuche ni la atrape. No quiere tener problemas con su majestad.

Tanto calor que tiene que bebe un vaso de agua y gira para marcharse a su habitación, mas en eso Gilbert la saluda dándole un susto. Elizabeta, rápidamente esconde su papel y lápiz detrás de la espalda.

―Sé que soy asombroso en todo, ¿pero es para asustarse? ―pregunta sonriente, ella no dice nada― ¿Qué haces a estas horas levantada?

―Lo mismo que tú, beber agua, ¿no? ―arquea una ceja, Gilbert se encoge de hombros. Como no hay nada más que decir y que ella corra a la habitación sin que descubra lo que acaba de dibujar, decide irse.

―Oye ―sin embargo él la detiene con la voz―, mañana partiremos, así que ten esto en claro. Cualquier cosa que suceda en mi contra, te quedas atrás y corre.

―Ah…claro. ―no le toma tanta importancia, pero si hace conexión con la conversación con Arthur, es de tomarla enserio. Parece cierto que Gilbert tiene problemas al otro lado del mar. Tomará sus palabras y se marcha.

Gilbert suspira, esto es tan difícil…, todo por el plan.

En la mañana, la mesa está lista para recibir a los invitados y al anfitrión a desayunar, no obstante falta el último, no ha llegado, debe seguir durmiendo. Y si se da cuenta recorriendo la sala, tampoco está Alfred, sólo está su hermano Matthew. Elizabeta sonríe y se cubre con la mano, ella sabe por qué no ha despertado~.

― ¿Por qué estás sonrojada? ―Gilbert se da cuenta del color en su cara, Elizabeta le dice que no es nada, continuando con el desayuno.

― ¡¿Por qué no me despertarte más temprano, _bloody hell_?!

― ¡Perdón, es que te veías muy tranquilo y si te despertaba, te enojarías conmigo!

― ¡Idiota, ahora estoy enojado! ―los gritos provinieron de allá dentro, pasando por el corredor, lugar donde Elizabeta conoció muy bien. El último en gritar fue Arthur, entrando a la cocina mientras se abrocha los botones de la camisa… Se da cuenta que ya están desayunando y sus pómulos arden de rojo, más de lo que Matthew tiene a causa de él y su hermano mayor.

¡Ellos dos escucharon la conversación con Alfred! ¡Y su cabello está desordenado!

Gilbert queda mirando perplejo, tiene preguntas, muchas preguntas del por qué viene desde…

― ¡Buenos días! ―por supuesto, la señorita presente que sabe todo intenta cambiar el ambiente y que Gilbert no pregunte nada― ¿Se quedó dormido en el jardín? ―es posible que lo último no ayude demasiado.

―Ah…em… ―Arthur no sabe qué decir a pesar de la…ayuda…y su vergüenza. Matthew no aporta nada aparte de su sonrojo y una seria conversación con Alfred en estos instantes.

―Puedes haber tenido un poco más de respeto, ¡el asombroso yo está presente! ―exclama el albino, siéndole confuso para la señorita presente, ¿es que él sabe ya?―, y Eli, apenas tiene diecisiete años. No la traumes con tu mariconada compartida con el niñato de tu novio, y menos delante de ese otro niñato que no recuerdo el nombre.

―Matthew.

― ¡Eso, Matilde!

―Que soy Matthew.

― ¿O era Martes?

―Es Matthew.

― ¿No será Queso?

―Queso no es un nombre, Matthew es un nombre.

― ¿Quién?

― ¿Y tú quieres eres? ―detrás de las piernas del de melena rubia larga y de lentes, aparece un pequeño oso polar blanco.

―Soy Matthew.

― ¿Alguien habló? ―Gilbert mira para todas partes, ¡acaba de escuchar una voz de la nada!

― ¡Acaba de decir que se llama Matthew y no Queso! ―exaspera Elizabeta defendiendo al muchacho que nadie le presta atención. ¡Gracias al cielo que la señorita presente lo vea!, poca gente se percata.

― ¿Quién diablos es Matthew? ¿Quién demonios se puede llamar Queso? ¡Deberías preocuparte de no olvidar mi asombroso nombre! ¡Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert!

― ¡Yo soy el héroe!

― ¡Y soy asombroso!

― ¡Gilbert, Alfred, cállense ya! ―Arthur no da más con esa tonta plática con el hermano de Alfred, sobre todo cuando sus mejillas abundan más el color tomate, frunciendo el entrecejo. Pide disculpas a Elizabeta, tomando asiento para desayunar, pero a ella le resta importancia, sincerándose en saber todo sobre ese amor entre dos hombres― ¿C-Cómo lo sabe, de-desde cuándo?

Es imposible decir toda la verdad de que los espió, ¡iría al calabozo! Una mentira piadosa para salvar su vida no es malo.

―Desde el principio, tengo un sexto sentido que logra sentir el verdadero amor entre dos parejas ―surca una amable sonrisa. Gilbert rueda los ojos―. No tiene de qué avergonzarse.

―Gracias. ―no está del todo agradecido, es que no es tan fácil llevar el tema de tener una relación con su mayordomo. Él es el rey, de la realeza…

Continúa desayunando sin volver a tocar el tema para enseguida darse un baño y preparar el barco para zarpar. Y Alfred regresa agotado con una sonrisa risueña, recibiendo la conversación de hermanos.

Elizabeta prepara todas sus pertenencias, su traje nuevo para el viaje, otras prendas, monedas, oh y las monturas. De esto último se encarga Gilbert en el establo del palacio.

Al subir a la nave, guardan sus bolsos en la habitación que les asignó Arthur; camas separadas. Al principio Gilbert se quejó porque él era demasiado asombroso como para dormir con alguien en la misma habitación. Arthur le respondió que las demás habitaciones están sucias, esta era la única decente y limpia, y no reclame más. Elizabeta no tuvo problemas, bueno, hay dos camas, es lo mínimo.

Zarpan bajo el brillo del sol y sobre el mar azul, navegando. No es muy lejos la distancia de aquí al otro reino, cinco horas de viaje máximo. Elizabeta va a relajarse a la proa, donde también está Arthur. Ella le mira de reojo y sonríe, mencionando el hermoso día que hay hoy, a lo que el rubio afirma. Es un bonito día, respirando el aire del mar.

Luego de un silencio momentáneo, Arthur pide disculpas por lo de la mañana, interrumpir el desayuno sin todas sus prendas cerradas…, no fue su intención, él es educado y… Elizabeta lo detiene con su voz suave y calmada, entiende que se haya sentido avergonzado, sobre todo por la invitada que es ella, pues a Gilbert ya lo conoce y tal parece a toda claridad que conoce la relación del rey con el mayordomo. Arthur se sonroja, pues su relación con Alfred es…un tanto especial… ¡es complicado! Él es el rey de Bretan, ¿cómo podría casarse con alguien del servicio?

― ¿Le importa tanto lo que opine la gente? ―interroga Elizabeta, cerrando los labios del rey. Éste duda en negar― Usted es el rey, ¿verdad? Puede casarse con quien quiera, nadie le da órdenes. Además, creo que la gente de su reino se lo tomaría raro pero le agradará que se case con alguien que no sea de la realeza, lo sentirán más cercano.

―Tiene razón ―desvía la mirada y la regresa a los ojos de la chica―. He estado con Alfred desde hace dos años, siempre en secreto, en realidad no tanto.

―Dudo que las sirvientas no lo sepan ―ella no es tonta, se da cuenta que todas las sirvientas hacen lo mismo que ella, espiar detrás de la puerta. Arthur la mira desconcertando ante la sonrisa, la pequeña risa y el color rojo de las mejillas, ¿está bien?―. Sí, sí, estoy muy bien, jajajaja…

Arthur no le toma atención… A continuación, la princesa de Hungriranto da más consejos de parejas a pesar de tratarse de dos hombres, lo único que debe hacer Arthur es ser feliz con la persona que ama, es todo, y no ocultarlo más. ¿Cómo cree que se siente Alfred siendo escondido por él? Sólo debe tomar la iniciativa y ya, serán felices para siempre. Con estos consejos, Elizabeta regresa a la habitación, encontrándose con Gilbert. Él no es el problema en sí, es él mostrando su boceto de esa noche mágica.

¡¿De dónde lo sacó?!

―Me sorprende ese lado tuyo, pornográfico ―surca los labios, totalmente burlón y divertido ante el sonrojo de la de ojos verdes, que más allá de vergüenza, es enojo por invadir su privacidad―. ¿Desde cuándo la princesa de Hungriranto dibuja pornografía marica?

― ¡No es pornografía! ¡Y devuélveme eso! ―corre a alcanzar su papel hermoso, pero Gilbert extiende el brazo hacia arriba para que ella no alcance― ¡No es divertido, devuélvemelo!

― ¡Keseseseses, claro que lo es! ―ríe, viendo a la chica tratar de alcanzar incluso con saltos― ¡Ven, salta, salta, que el asombroso yo quiere jugar! ¡Keseseseseses!

¡Él es insoportable! ¿Cómo puede Gilbird estar tan tranquilo en esa cabeza blanca sin nada de cerebro?

¡Si tan sólo tuviera su sartén!

― ¡Es mío, Gilbert, no tienes por qué revolver mis cosas personales!

― ¿Revolver? ¡Estaba sobre ese cajón! ¡Tú tienes que ser más responsable, marimacha!

― ¡Eres un idiota insoportable! ―si tiene que golpearlo para recuperar lo que es suyo, lo hará. Justo al pensar en eso, Gilbird vuela de la cabeza de Gilbert, fue un aviso de que el barco hace un movimiento brusco, haciendo a los dos caer al suelo.

Gilbert se golpea la espalda contra la pared, cayendo sentado, mientras Elizabeta se inclina hacia adelante, cayendo sentada frente a él. Al principio las posiciones no la toman en cuenta, sólo se quejan de ese brusco movimiento de la nave sin que el albino suelte el arte de Elizabeta. Ésta al fin hace el primer movimiento alejándose un poco de Gilbert y alzando la mirada. Hay un contacto visual que le hace tensar los músculos y nacer el color en sus pómulos. Sólo mira los ojos de Gilbert, nada más.

Gilbert presiona los labios, mostrando su cara de nerviosismo ante la posición. No obstante, reacciona al notar en qué posición están, divisando lo aturdida que se encuentra su compañera de viaje, como…absorta. Bueno, es normal que las personas le miren de ese modo, él es asombroso…, es más que eso.

Afloja los labios y posa una palma tocando un lado del rostro de Elizabeta. De repente algo se dispara dentro de ella, electricidad estática.

…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Colocar a Feliks de "Reina Malvada", no fue fácil(?). Ya enserio, no sabía a quién colocar y quería humor, así que pensé en él como la "Reina Rosada", me pareció muy simpático xD

Pero no será el único antagonista, ya verán, ¡muajajajajajaja!

Y sé que la participación de los tres rubios fue poca, en otros capítulos habrá más de ellos, tengan calma.

¿Quién quiere ver el boceto artístico de Elizabeta? Lástima que no hay aparatos tecnológicos en su mundo xD

Ya sabemos le plan B, ¿de qué va el plan A? ¿alguien sabe? :3

¡Saludos!

**¿Review's?**


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

* * *

><p>― ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! ―el grito llega desde la boca de Arthur, entrando a la habitación. Antes de que abriera la puerta, Gilbert y Elizabeta alcanzaron a separarse, más ella, quien se alejó lo suficiente sin levantarse del suelo― Veo que sólo cayeron al suelo.<p>

Los dos 'accidentados' comparten miradas acompañadas de sonrojos y luego desvían. Arthur se acerca a Elizabeta ayudándola a levantarse, explicando que la nave hizo una mala maniobra al encontrarse con un galeón, pero todo está bien. Claro que se siente un poco incómodo al respirar el ambiente presente. No es de él preguntar si ocurrió algo entre ellos dos, por esa razón avisa que en dos horas almorzarán, sin embargo su curiosidad se inclina a lo que sostiene Gilbert en una mano empuñada mientras éste se pone de pie. ¿Qué es ese papel?

Gilbert mira su mano y la empuña más, diciendo que no es nada. Elizabeta se puso roja de nuevo pensando que ese idiota le diría todo al rey de su boceto artístico. En fin, el rey Arthur sale de la habitación y abunda el silencio y miradas desviadas. La fémina frunce el entrecejo, decidida a caminar hacia el albino, arrebatándole lo que le pertenece, su boceto que no es marica.

―No vuelvas nunca más a tomar y a registrar mis cosas, la próxima vez te irá peor. ―dice doblando el papel y guardándolo dentro del escote de su corsé, yéndose de la habitación para relajarse. Estar con Gilbert la altera y la pone nerviosa. Lo último lo borra de su mente.

Gilbert suspira pasando su mano por sus cabellos rebeldes, observando la cama. Se tira a darse una siesta, despertará sólo a almorzar. El viaje será largo.

.

Por fin tocan tierra del otro reino, bajando de la nave. Arthur se despide de ellos regresando por donde vino, a vista y paciencia de la de ojos verdes y el albino, quienes giran a caminar dentro del reino, jalando de sus caballos. Elizabeta le pregunta si van bien, si todo va bien, si de seguro no pasará nada malo por las advertencias de Gilbert. Hasta el momento para él lo ve todo bien y eso es raro, debe ser gracias a cubrirse sus cabezas con las capuchas el cual no dura lo suficiente al ser detenidos por dos guardias reales. Identificación al ser vistos bajar de la nave de Bretan. Todo que provenga de Bretan es sospecho. Gilbert maldice internamente, ese maldito Arthur no le dijo nada de seguir teniendo problemas con Francis, ¿de qué será ahora sus absurdas peleas? De todas formas, intenta persuadir a los guardias de que no es necesario, que son sólo humildes turistas. Los guardias les quitan las capuchas, reconociendo las facciones asombrosas y bellas de Gilbert, por suerte no la de Elizabeta.

―Eli ―menciona bajo dando la espalda a la aludida―, ¡corre! ―le agarra la muñeca, forzándola a correr a donde sea con tal de escapar de los guardias y dejando los caballos atrás. ¡Sólo hay que correr!

― ¡En el nombre del rey, deténganse ahora! ―exige uno tras siguiendo los pasos de los fugitivos― ¡Está bajo arresto, señor Gilbert!

Parece que Gilbert hablaba enserio respecto a correr. ¿Qué clase de delitos cometió en este lugar?

― ¡¿Se puede saber qué delitos cometiste aquí?! ―pregunta Elizabeta, corriendo…mejor dicho, sujetada a correr entremedio de la gente, recibiendo uno que otro empuje y… ¡alguien se propasó con sus glúteos!

― ¡Larga historia!, ¡pero soy muy famoso! ―es toda su respuesta, otro día con más tiempo le contará su fabuloso historial de la relación con Francis, por ahora hay que correr pasando por un callejón que es clausurado por un grupo de guardias sin dejarlos pasar. Dan la vuelta lo más rápido para salir por donde vinieron, pero su única salida es cerrada por otro grupo de soldados. Que rápido llamaron a más guardias sólo para capturarlo, deberían hacer eso cuando Francis pregunta por estar en la cama de alguien o procediendo a un delito sexual.

― ¿Es tan malo lo que hiciste? ―pregunta observando a los guardias y si hay un lugar por escapar.

―Ser asombroso a veces me trae problemas ―dice tragando débil antes de ser sujetado por los guardias, escuchando las mismas palabras de '_en el nombre del rey y blablablá',_ siendo llevados hacia el palacio de Franceburgo―. Oigan, oigan amigos, ustedes saben que soy amigo de su príncipe, ¿no?, al menos déjenme aclarar nuestros asuntos personales, ¿les parece? ―propone sin recibir respuesta alguna, únicamente son llevados al hall del palacio donde Francis los espera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa bonita y una barba afeitada.

―_Gilbert, mon bon ami. _―da la bienvenida acercándose a él, éste todavía no es soltado, mostrando una agradable sonrisa de alegrarse por verlo, así pueden conversar. Francis le abraza y le besa dos veces en ambas mejillas. El de cabello de plata lo mira cuestionado sobre qué conversar, no tienen nada de qué conversar según el rubio. Gilbert se pone medio tenso, diciendo algo de ser amigos de nuevo, que el otro tiene suerte de tener a un amigo tan asombroso como él…

Francis exhala acomodándose la melena sujetada en una cola rosada con diseños de rosas, demasiado marica incluso para Elizabeta. Entonces habla y ella escucha que le ofreció al albino monedas de oro en cuanto a lo que pesa para que matara al rey cejudo del otro lado del mar…, o sea Arthur. ¿Acaso estos dos reinos son rivales?, pero si Arthur dijo que fue a visitar a Francis por problemas de la corona. No entiende, sólo entiende que Gilbert lo traicionó, que Arthur le ofreció más dinero con tal de deshacerse de Francis. Oh, en verdad estos reinos se odian entre sí, tanto como para mandar al mismo idiota narcisista a matar. Se supone que Gilbert es amigo de Francis, ¿es tan codicioso?

―Arthur me ofreció el triple de mi peso. ―dice Gilbert, encogiéndose de hombros siendo cuestionado si el rey de Bretan le pagó. Ladea la cabeza, recordando. Bueno, Arthur le pagó pero perdió todo al caer a un río porque le perseguían cinco osos de ojos blancos, después le robaron unos tipos y prostitutas y esas bestias pelirrojas con alas de cuervo. Todo eso le sucedió, oh y cayó por hoyo profundo en una montaña nevada.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―exclama Francis, muy molesto.

―Parece ser que no soy la única que lo cree. ―susurra para sí misma Elizabeta, recibiendo un pisón de pie de Gilbert. Ella se queja y se lo devuelve con más fuerza. ¡Por su culpa están arrestados!

― ¿Qué quieres, qué nos harás? ―procede a hablar Gilbert al notar que son llevados detrás de Francis hacia el pasillo― El asombroso yo promete que venimos en son de paz, sólo queremos cruzar el reino e ir al bosque. ―en eso, Francis voltea, cruzando mirada con la de él. Elizabeta quiere correr, no le agrada este dilema.

―Llevo cuatro años intentando tener la corona de mi padre, ¡si ganaba la guerra derrotando a Arthur, sería coronado! ¡Sería rey, como ese cejudo! ¡Siempre da un paso delante de mí! ¡Dios no me ama! ―sufre sacando un pañuelo de su chaquetón elegantemente colorido y brillante con diseños de gatitos, mordiendo con los dientes mientras llora― ¡Sería rey y cuidaría de mis hermanitos, tendría los territorios de ese cejudo!

Elizabeta no puede creer lo que sus ojos verdes miran, que gran sobreactuación, ¿enserio alguien como ese tipo tiene hermanitos?, pobrecitos de ellos. Luego de minutos, el príncipe Francis termina recuperando la cordura con la vista fija en Gilbert.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, a todo esto? ―le pregunta.

―Ya te dije, ¿podrías dejar tu recompensa por mi asombrosa cabeza? ―arquea una ceja, pero Francis se niega a abandonar la recompensa ya que no es para él.

―Lo siento Gilbert, pero te vendí a los piratas del norte. ―eso no suena nada de bien para ambos viajeros.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ―Gilbert no lo cree, se altera bastante mientras es empujado por los soldados a seguir el camino, pues ha tenido conflictos de deudas con los piratas del norte más allá de ser asombroso, ¡pero nunca pensó que uno de sus mejores amigos lo esté entregando! ¡Francis se está vengando por lo que hizo! ¡Esto no es bueno! Así que simplemente tiene una grandiosa idea, dejando escapar que tiene una compañía, una señorita, ya sabe, una mujer del sexo opuesto. Gilbert logra detenerlos, sobre todo a Francis para que inspeccione a la castaña, ¿quién es ella?― Es… ―Gilbert piensa que decir, tiene que ser algo que le haga sentir tristeza y amor― Es Eli…, mi novia, está embarazada y nos vamos a casar. ¿Serías capaz de dejarla viuda y dejar a un niño sin su asombroso padre? Sería un honor que fueras el padrino.

Elizabeta sobresalta por esa clase de estrategia, ¿su novia embarazada y se van a casar? Se le ha pasado a ese idiota…, quizás funcione.

―No juegues conmigo, Gilbo, conozco tus trucos, yo te los enseñé ―o quizás no, es un total fracaso―. Lo siento señorita, usted es cómplice. ―y ordena a los guardias a que lleven a los fugitivos a la costa oeste. Elizabeta patalea.

― ¡Sólo conozco a este idiota hace unos días! ―¿por qué a ella?, sólo deseaba rescatar a su prometido el señor Roderich, ¡sólo a él!― ¡Hey, paren! ¡Te mataré Gilbert!

― ¡Francis, oye! ―Gilbert se toma enserio la amenaza de la princesita, además si son llevados a los piratas del norte, el negocio con Feliks no resultará para nada, ¡tiene que actuar ya! Entonces se libera de los guardias, parándose frente a Francis― Somos amigos…

―Éramos y serás castigado por traicionarme ―entrecierra los parpados, incomodando al albino porque sabe de lo que habla―. Me diste tu palabra, yo siempre estuve ahí para ti hasta el final, _mon amour,_ ¿no lo recuerdas? ―lo peor de todo, es que él tiene razón. Francis estuvo apoyándolo hasta el final, hasta que todo se derrumbara, incluso ahora sólo cuando puede, ya que el rey le tiene prohibido tener contacto de lo que sea con Gilbert, más por lo que sucedió. Gilbert tan sólo ha sobrevivido por su cuenta y por pocas ayudas de los que todavía son sus mejores amigos.

Traicionó a Francis una vez y fue esa vez, no obstante necesitaba monedas, muchas monedas triplicando su asombroso peso. Francis necesitaba conquistar los territorios de Bretan, para ello la forma fácil era matar al rey, a Arthur, y recibir la corona. Por esa razón Arthur ha tenido que establecer términos con el padre de Francis de no meterse más en sus tierras o le volará toda la maldita barba y de paso cortarle el monstruo que tiene entre sus piernas. A Francis sólo le queda casarse y no está para esos compromisos…

Gilbert suspira y susurra que lo siente, nada más que eso, no puede decir todo frente a Elizabeta, lo que tal parece Francis capta el mensaje cruzando los brazos. Éste piensa en silencio qué hacer con ellos dos, pues en verdad el albino se disculpa por el pasado, fue un error traicionarlo, pero debía entender…él debía sobrevivir y no ser apresado para ser ejecutado. Bien, Francis no le dará la espalda, los dejará ir, verá cómo pagarles a los piratas del norte; les ayudará, pero con una condición.

Gilbert no comprende, Francis se le acerca a hablarle en el oído, quiere a la chica, sólo una noche.

― ¿A-A ella? ―Gilbert tartamudea, Francis no tiene idea de la clase de chica que es esa marimacha, es una marimacha. Bien, supone que ella sabrá cuidarse sola y golpear a Francis cuando sea necesario― ¿Para esta noche?

―No, la quiero para mañana ―surca una sonrisa, desviando sus ojos a los verdes e intrigados de Elizabeta, regresando a su amigo―. Habrá una fiesta, no será muy grande, ustedes serán mis invitados de honor, les prestaré ropa y todo eso, pero a tu amiga la quiero mañana en la noche. Así los dejaré libre.

―Oh, por mí no hay problema. ―está satisfecho del todo, no tiene de qué preocuparse, la marimacha estará bien, sabe defenderse con sartenes. Aun así, Francis no termina toda la plática, hay una condición extra, Gilbert deberá dormir esta noche en el calabozo como castigo de traición…y porque se le da la gana si no quiere estar en su cama. Elizabeta dormirá en una hermosa habitación para señoritas huéspedes.

Gilbert frunce el ceño, acepta. No puede creer que él siendo tan asombroso vaya a dormir en un calabozo, es inhumano, incluso para Gilbird sobre su cabellera, aunque es mejor eso que dormir con Francis en la misma cama.

Dentro del calabozo pasando el tiempo de media hora, tiene visitas y es Elizabeta. No le interesa que esté aquí, pero de todos modos le pregunta a qué vino. Ella se sienta en el asiento de madera que le pasa un guardia que regresa a vigilar la entrada. Le pidió permiso a Francis de venir a verlo antes de almorzar y traerle un poco de comida.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte, soy tan asombroso que duro tres meses sin comer. ―cierra los ojos cruzando los brazos, orgulloso. Elizabeta le hace caso omiso pasándole la comida por debajo de la celda, pan, un plato de carne guisada y agua, acomodándose más en el asiento.

Ella quiso interrogar a Francis dentro del palacio, mas no era adecuado ante alguien que no conoce, a Gilbert lo conoce más a pesar de todo, por lo tanto tiene dudas y tiene que saber la mayoría o al menos lo que puede responder para estar al tanto de detalles que no les hagan retrasar el viaje. Así que procede con una breve introducción y terminar por preguntarle por qué Francis lo encerró en el calabozo y qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos dos.

No es su intención ser entrometida, sólo está…preocupada… ¡por su seguridad más que nada! No quiere pensar si Gilbert es ejecutado por varios delitos y ella también por ser cómplice. ¿Entiende, cierto?

―Bien ―Gilbert exhala y se rasca la nuca, no tiene más remedio que contar verdad con mentiras―. Francis y el asombroso yo somos amigos de hace muchos años, nos conocimos aquí mientras averiguaba donde robar comida. Fue bueno con el asombroso yo, me dio comida, me invitó a su palacio, nos hicimos amigos, tenía asombrosos doce años ―omite los intentos de aprovechamiento sexuales del rubio en esos tiempos―. En resumen, Francis me salvaba de otros reinos que querían colgarme, claro que su padre me odiaba porque era mala influencia.

―Bueno, su padre tiene razón. ―sonríe, volviendo a prestar atención.

―Fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo, Francis necesitaba derrotar a Arthur que ya era rey para demostrar a su padre que ya era digno de tener la corona ―hace una pausa para llevar a la boca un pedazo de panecillo―. Pero el asombroso yo ya conocía a Arthur, ¿sabes? Cuando fui por él, me ofreció el triple del pago de Francis, no pude negarme e intenté atacar a Francis.

―Se supone que era tu amigo. ―murmura.

―Ya le pedí disculpas ―le dice―. Al menos nadie salió herido, ¿verdad? ―a decir pues, nadie salió herido, ella no ve a ninguno de los dos muertos. No obstante le incomoda lo que hizo Gilbert, si él fue capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo por más oro, puede traicionarla si la malvada reina bruja le ofrece más. Deberá tener más cuidado desde ahora. Respira.

―Y…Arthur y Francis no se llevan bien.

―Reinos con rivalidad desde hace siglos, querida ―se encoge de hombros―. Francis sólo quiere ser rey, su otra oportunidad es casarse, así podrá cuidar de sus hermanos menores. Su padre está viejo y su madre falleció hace algunos años.

― ¿Tiene hermanos? No vi a ninguno. ―si mal lo recuerda, no ha visto a nadie que le se parezca al rubio de ojos azules.

―Una hermana y un hermano ―afirma―. Su hermana es muy bonita, no puedo creer que comparta la misma sangre con Francis, sólo sé que se encuentra intercambiando negocios con algunas aldeas lejanas junto con el otro hermano…que es más modesto. No converso mucho con él. ―es todo lo que puede decir, cambiando a que ella tiene que regresar a su habitación. Antes de marcharse, le pide a Gilbert que le entregue a Gilbird, el pequeño no puede pasar la noche en un calabozo, él no tiene la culpa, sólo es un animalito.

Gilbert la observa con muchas dudas, nunca ha entregado a Gilbird a otra persona, pero ella tiene razón, no puede quedarse en un calabozo, puede enfermarse. Decide entregarlo.

―Cuídalo. ―más parece una amenaza pasando su polluelo a las manos de la castaña por las celdas.

―Lo haré. ―afirma tierna, acurrucando al ave entre sus brazos, lista para retirarse. Se pone de pie yendo a la salida.

―Oye, Eli ―pero Gilbert la detiene posando las manos y la cara en las celdas, medio dudando de lo que dirá, así que se retracta cambiando a otra cosa―…cuidado con Francis, le gusta todo lo que se mueve y lo que no.

―Gracias por la advertencia. ―se toma con humor, dando un paso a la salida.

―Eli… ―otra vez llama haciendo retroceder un poco y girar a Elizabeta―, gracias por venir ―se sonroja débilmente y luego Elizabeta se despide―. Eli, espera. ―de nuevo, a ella ya comienza a molestarle, si ese idiota tiene algo que decirle, que sea rápido. Es como si sólo estuviera molestándola.

No parece del todo que la esté molestando, ya que Gilbert tiene la vista baja sin moverse de las celdas. El albino se retractó en hacerlo, mas es mejor, por el bien…, por su bien, tiene que dar más pasos, grandes pero sutiles si quiere tener todo lo que desea. Llama en voz baja a Elizabeta a que se acerque. Ella llega frente a él con mucha paciencia, mirándolo.

―Sé que pensaste que te voy a traicionar ―no es tonto, sabía lo que pensó ella al contarle de su amistad con Francis, no puede dejar que ella no confíe en él, tiene que confiar en él o nada resultará. Alza la mirada―. Hice un negocio contigo y lo terminaré. Además, el viaje está siendo muy divertido y me caes bien, marimacha. Eres un buen socio de viaje. ―surca los labios dándole total confianza.

― ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ―ella sólo confiaría en Gilbird…

―Porque eres la única que le ha ofrecido muchas monedas y joyas al asombroso yo, y por una buena causa, querer despertar a tu prometido ―se encoge de hombros manteniendo el buen humor, cambiando a ser un poco más severo ante la seriedad de la de cabellos castaños―. De verdad, el asombroso yo te da mi palabra, no voy a traicionarte. ―debe convencerla sí o sí, a pesar de estar traicionándola. El que da mejores ofertas, gana.

Elizabeta acierta presionando los labios, convencida, y se marcha dando paso a más tarde la visita de Francis. Gilbert y Francis hablan de mucho y de omisiones, el de melena rubia sabe bien que no debe contar a Elizabeta ciertos asuntos en referencia del albino, pocos reinos manejan la información, y como es amigo de él, mantendrá el secreto. Gilbert no le cuenta que la señorita marimacha es una princesa y pertenece a un reino donde él tuvo problemas. No hay necesidad. Así que cambian el tema, ¿ha visto a Antonio?

Lo único que sabe Francis del tonto de Antonio, es que le debe demasiado a Arthur y está siendo buscado por cielo, mar y tierra. Trata de esconderse lo más que puede, incluso escuchó el rumor de vivir con los ogros. Gilbert suelta una risa contagiosa, ese Antonio es tan Antonio. En fin, espera que el tonto de Antonio siga con vida, eso le pasa por querer imitar al asombroso él. Vamos, Antonio sólo es un conde…prófugo…, y eso le pasa por hacer negocios turbios con Arthur, quien puede ser un completo rey educado, sin embargo maneja todo lo que es piratería, corsarios y criaturas mágicas del Bosque Encantado. No es tan bueno como parece.

.

Cuando el amanecer llega, preparan el desayuno. Elizabeta se sorprende de no ver a Gilbert, ¿todavía en la celda? Francis le responde que ya salió de la celda, ahora se encuentra en el sastre para su traje de esta noche para la pequeña fiesta y por supuesto ella también tendrá su hermoso vestido elegante, aunque no hay necesidad de verse más hermosa de lo que es.

Sí que tiene razón Gilbert, al príncipe Francis le gusta todo lo que se mueve y lo que no. Todos sus comentarios coquetos los pasa desapercibidos, encargándose más de Gilbird.

Toda su tarde es tranquila y normal, jugando con Gilbird en la habitación. A veces sale a tomar aire y vuelve a darse una siesta hasta que sea la hora de la fiesta de Francis. Todavía no conoce al rey, de seguro estará hoy. Cuando las sirvientas la alistan, su boca entreabre al verse en el espejo, quizás sí extrañó sus vestidos de la realeza, no es tan exagerado, sin embargo es muy elegante. Y su cabello…, le hacen un peinado bastante bonito, dejando al descubierto todas sus facciones.

De repente tocan a la puerta y abre Francis vestido muy elegante como todo un príncipe, avisando que es hora de bajar, halagando como todo caballero lo divina que se ve Elizabeta. Ahí vamos con los coqueteos…

Elizabeta coge a Gilbird entre sus cálidas manos, disponiendo a seguir a Francis, bajando los escalones. Sí que hay gente, todos de la aristocracia. Desea que su matrimonio con el señor Roderich sólo estén las personas adecuadas, no tantas. A Roderich le agradan las celebraciones en familia, no le simpatiza tener a todo el mundo metido en su castillo. ¿Llegará a tiempo para salvarlo?, ¿lo despertará con un beso de amor?, ¿y si no es un beso y es otro gesto?, ¿si en el camino se enamora de alguien más?

Entre tantas preguntas en su cabeza, no se percata que se ha detenido a medio escalón mientras Francis saluda a la distancia a Gilbert, quien sólo se dedica a halagarse frente a tres damiselas bebiendo una copa de vino tinto, por supuesto que cambia su trayectoria a dirigir sus ojos de color carmesí y celeste a toda la silueta de Elizabeta. Medio frunce el ceño sin apartar la vista, de repente sus pulmones comienzan a inflarse más rápido, al igual que el bombardeo dentro de su pecho. Es increíble lo que sus asombrosos ojos ven, no hay una marimacha bajo ese vestido… Todo ese cabello que escapaba ocultándole la piel del rostro, está atado y ella es…hermosa.

¿Qué? ¡Dios, en qué piensa! Sacude la cabeza y desvía la mirada, sólo se trata de Elizabeta, ¡sólo está mirando a Elizabeta! La ha visto todos estos días, ¿por qué ahora le parece tan sorprendente y desconcertante como para querer ser el primero en brindarle una pieza de baile? ¿El asombroso él quiere bailar con ella? ¡Claro que no! Ella es tan marimacha que…que…bueno... No tiene explicación al calor que siente. Debe ser el vino. ¡De seguro Francis utilizó algo para drogarlos en el ambiente!

Tampoco se explica al volver a mirarla, confuso por el semblante ido de ella. ¿En qué estará pensando?, ella no se mueve del escalón. Justo cuando Francis se le acerca a hablarle, él se dirige a subir y quedar frente a la fémina, sacudiendo la mano para que despierte. ¿Estaba soñando despierta?

Ella sostiene una risa pequeña, diciendo que no es nada y que pensaba en muchas tonterías… Baja las escaleras deteniéndose donde Francis, luego Gilbert la sigue. Francis sin preámbulos la invita a bailar, será un honor disfrutar esta primera pieza con una hermosa mujer, después tendrá el privilegio de conocer al rey. Elizabeta acepta sin más, regresando a Gilbird a las manos de su dueño, quien continúa bebiendo de la copa de vino, intentando no mirar a esos dos juntos y buscando explicación si hay humo drogadicto en el aire.

La mayoría de los invitados bailan en el inmenso salón, guiados por el sonido de las teclas del piano y violines. A Francis le sorprende lo bien que baila Elizabeta, tan delicada que tiene miedo en tropezarse y hacerle daño. Quizás algunos halagos de él, ella los acepta. Recuerda que Gilbert le contó que Francis no sabe quién es ella, si lo hace, es probable que el rey de Hungriranto le diera la noticia de la fuga de su hija, del modo que avisó a Arthur. Es mejor mantener el silencio y seguir bailando, como si bailara con el señor Roderich… a Roderich le hubiera encantado esta pieza de baile y la melodía, tocaría por veinte minutos su amado piano.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―le habla Francis al ver el cambiante rostro de la castaña, está seria y pensativa, reaccionándola a contestar con una sutil curvatura de labios. En ese instante, un guardia se aproxima a Francis, avisando que el rey ha llegado― Si me disculpa, debo ir a ver a mi padre.

―No hay problema. ―dice terminando el baile, a lo que Francis la guía hasta Gilbert y le señala que le acompañe y baile, así aprende algo bueno. Luego se retira dejándolos interrogantes.

Elizabeta gira hacia el albino, observando a Gilbird sobre esa cabellera. Se pregunta por qué esa pequeña ave encuentra tan cómodo ese nido blanco…, siempre está ahí, y si se mueve es porque hay peligro.

― ¿Qué tanto miras? ―pregunta medio tenso, demasiada mirada a hacia Gilbird, ¿quiere asarlo?

―Oh, nada, ¿sólo ―hace una pausa desviando a mirar a las parejas―…, bailas?

¿Quiere bailar con el asombroso él? Bueno, Francis le dijo que lo hiciera aunque no fue del todo directo.

―Un poco…, más o menos. ―carraspea la garganta, la idea de bailar con una marimacha le aterra, ¡puede pisarlo y luego golpearlo con la sartén!

―Puedo enseñarte, vamos ―coge su mano, yendo cerca del centro del salón a bailar. Por el momento Gilbird no se ha movido de la cabeza de Gilbert, es una buena noticia, no habrá accidentes de pisadas de pies, eso sería doloroso―. Colocas tu mano aquí, yo aquí y tomas la mía.

Cuando comienza a enseñar como si se tratara de clases de baile y como si Gilbert no supiera nada, éste medio arruga el entrecejo escuchando las instrucciones, levantando los ojos hacia la gente y bajando hacia Elizabeta. Después no oye nada hasta que ella menciona que sus movimientos son buenos y que aprendió muy rápido. Él se tensa.

―Es como si ya supieras un poco. ―dice ella.

―Am…te dije que sé algo ―responde―. Ya sabes…para robar sin ser descubierto el asombro yo tuvo que mezclarse con la gente y bailar con mujeres para arrebatarles las joyas.

―Las engañabas.

―No resistían a mi asombroso imán de galán, incluso me enamoraría de mí mismo. ―se encoge de hombros, sonriendo al igual que ella quien le pregunta a Gilbird si es verdad lo que dice su dueño, él pía, y enseguida salta con otra pregunta, si algún día podrían bailar juntos. Gilbird pía de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír.

―Eres tan dulce.

―Lo sé.

―Me refiero a Gilbird.

―Somos uno, tus halagos hacia él son hacia el asombroso yo y viceversa. ―al decir, ella rueda los ojos y no le presta más atención durante dos minutos cuando percibe los ojos de su compañero encima de los suyos. Siente la respiración un poco más cerca, la mano se ajusta con mayor firmeza en su cintura y la otra entrelazándose más en su mano. Es…

―Creo que ya sabías bailar antes de robar a las señoritas. ―siente una extraña intuición de que él sabe más de lo que dice.

―Tal vez. ―y no articula nada más continuando con la vista fija en ella.

Francis es el único que los regresa a la realidad, interrumpiendo amable y agradeciendo en que Gilbert le hizo caso en divertirse, pero ahora necesita de la señorita Elizabeta, llevándosela a conocer al rey sin antes olvidar advertirle a su amigo que se esconda, su padre puede reconocerlo y no serán buenas noticias. Gilbert se aleja.

Francis la presenta al rey, es un anciano ya en edad, por suerte él no la reconoce como la hija del rey de Hungriranto, es una suerte, debe estar bastante ciego, lo más seguro que ni distinguiría a Gilbert. Después de intercambiar palabras y de que quizás el rey tenga esperanzas de que su hijo mayor al fin se case con una señorita de clase, regresan donde Gilbert, a ambos invitándolos a subir a su habitación para contarles un secreto del reino y que necesita ayuda. Los dos viajeros se miran y acuden a seguirlo hasta la habitación, les cuenta acerca de un intento de asesinato al rey por parte de los piratas del norte, consecuencia de no entregar a los dos ayer. No pudo solucionar el problema.

Gilbert sabe que es mentira de Francis para tener a Elizabeta en el cuarto, siendo señal de salir por…algo que se le quedó…, es mejor decir que tiene que ir al tocador, enseguida regresa. Los deja solos.

Elizabeta se interesa por el problema, ¿qué pueden hacer ellos por él?

En tanto, Gilbert decide sentarse cerca de la habitación del rubio luego de dar tantas vueltas en su cabeza y en el suelo en que si debía bajar al salón principal para disfrutar de la fiesta o quedarse por precaución. Todo es culpa de Gilbird, diciéndole que estaba preocupado por Elizabeta, que pudiera pasarle algo malo, que no debía dejarla sola con Francis…

―No te preocupes, Eli estará bien ―le dijo el de cabello plateado a lo que su ave había piado otra vez―. Oye, no me insultes, no te eduqué de esa manera. ―de ese modo se quedó sentado…esperando cualquier cosa. ¿Qué estará pasando allá dentro?, ¿Francis la estará coqueteando?, ¿la estará besando?, ¿Eli lo golpeó?, ¿Eli correspondió?

Le pica un poco el cuello si habrá correspondido. Respira para calmarse.

En tanto adentro del cuarto, los coqueteos no demoraron en salir y ser rechazados por Elizabeta, alejándose lo más posible sin ser tentada en usar su sartén, tiene que solucionar esto sin golpes, pero Francis está tan empeñado de esposarla y brindarle todo el reino con frases amorosas que ya comienza a dudar…

Francis la abraza para que no se escape.

―No te resistas _amour,_ te haré ver las estrellas fugases.

― ¡No quiero ver estrellas fugases!

― ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para que estés en mi cama?!

― ¡Nada!

― ¡Francis! ―justo a tiempo en que la mano de Elizabeta iba por la sartén bajo su vestido, Gilbert entra abriendo la puerta de un golpe, observando que su compañera de viaje logra aprovechar la desconcentración de Francis para escapar y alejarse lo suficiente― Em… ―Gilbert piensa qué decir ante su interrupción y la salvación de la marimacha. ¿Qué puede inventar para que ella salga? Gilbird pía― ¡Francis, sucedió algo, es tu padre! ¡Eli, sale ahora tengo que hablar con él sobre mi futuro!

Elizabeta ladea la cabeza, confundida, más confundida que Francis. Como el albino ve que ella no se va, la agarra del brazo y la saca de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

― ¿Qué fue eso, mi Gilbo? ―pregunta el rubio― ¿Acaso estás celoso? Debiste decirme que ya es de tu propiedad y estuvo en tu cama.

― ¿Q-Qué? ―gira sobresaltado y sonrojado, ¡él es tan idiota!, ¡no está celoso y no estuvo en su cama!, es por otra razón que salvó a Eli, mejor dicho a Francis― No es eso, el asombroso yo debe explicarte algo que no te he dicho, pero acá no. ―camina hacia su amigo y ambos van al tocador personal del príncipe dentro del mismo cuarto, es por precaución ya que es muy probable que Elizabeta esté espiando detrás de la puerta. Ya la conoce al saber lo de ese boceto pornográfico. Francis suelta una breve risilla, esa chica tiene lo suyo.

Francis no sabe nada como Gilbert sabe. Bien, le contará todo a Francis, lo único que quiere es salvarle la vida de un posible corte de cabeza.

― ¿Ahora me vas a decir por qué nos interrumpiste? Hicimos un acuerdo. ―menciona el de melena rubia, medio molesto a pesar de todo, mirando a su amigo quien acierta con la cabeza, pero era necesario entrar.

Elizabeta no es cualquier chica que viaja con él por una misión de despertar a su prometido…

― ¿Está comprometida? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya estuvo en la cama de alguien más?!

― ¡Francis, trato de explicarte todo! ―exaspera, continuando enseguida con la vida de Elizabeta y la misión. Le dice que es la princesa de Hungriranto, que su prometido es el señorito Roderich que está dormido o envenenado o algo así, le explica todo ocultando su contacto con la reina Feliks. Francis entreabre la boca y la cierra, la vuelve a abrir y habla sorprendido más allá de saber la verdad, es sobre Roderich, más bien el reino Austrialank; de nuevo en la vida de Gilbert, ¿no?

― ¿Tienes planeado algo contra él? ―cuestiona conociendo esos ojos de tonalidad inusual― Sé que la ayudas porque te pagará y porque te interesó al saber a quién rescatar, ¿cuándo logre despertar a Roderich qué harás?

―Hacerlo dormir de nuevo ―es su intención si Elizabeta llega a salvar al señorito podrido―. Ojo por ojo, Francis.

―Le destruirás el corazón a tu amiga.

―No es mi amiga, y no me importa.

―Si te importa ―contradice con una diminuta sonrisa de ser muy sabio―. Puedes negarlo, pero vi cómo te quedaste mirándola cuando ella estaba en la escalera y durante el baile.

― ¿Cambiaste tu médico?, porque tus medicamentos te están haciendo alucinar ―por supuesto, Francis ve cosas donde no las hay, al igual que Arthur. Debe ser contagioso, es mejor alejarse―. Es todo lo que tienes que saber, nadie debe enterarse de que Eli pasó por tu casa, su padre la anda buscando para que regrese, y si sucede eso, pierdo mi fortuna y la ubicación de ese señorito podrido.

―Comprendo, doy mi palabra. ―es firme en mantener la boca cerrada, presintiendo que Gilbert esconde más pero no le interrogará más, con lo que sabe le basta, extraño de no querer seguir sabiendo, él es tan curioso...

Bueno, los asuntos del corazón a veces no hay que entrometerse tanto, sobre todo con lo orgulloso que es Gilbert. Quizás no le guste totalmente la señorita Elizabeta, pero hay orugas que se transformaran en capullos y luego en mariposas si continúan viajando juntos teniendo contacto visual y de profunda amistad, de ese modo Gilbert podrá tener otro tipo de venganza sin matar a nadie. ¿Qué tal si enamora a Elizabeta? Se supone que el hechizo se desase con un beso de amor verdadero.

Gilbert alza una ceja, pues él tuvo ese plan al principio, pero no se arriesgará a atarse a una marimacha. Necesita vengarse por lo que le hicieron a su familia, primero empezará con el hijo, así como lo hicieron con West y al asombroso él.

Posteriormente Gilbert sale de la habitación llamando a Elizabeta a que entre, Francis le pedirá disculpas.

― ¿Y qué sucedió con su padre? ―pregunta.

¿Qué padre? ¡Ah, el padre de Francis! Todo está bien, sí…todo está bien.

Elizabeta entra a la habitación escuchando las disculpas de Francis, de que no era su intención asustarla, que él no es así e infinidades de argumentos que ella decide acabar por aceptarlas, sin esperar el nuevo ataque de abrazo e intento de beso en sus labios e intento de meterla en la cama.

Antes de la reacción asombrosa y heroica de Gilbert y de los píos desesperados de Gilbird, la sartén sale bajo el vestido golpeando la cabeza de Francis, desmayándolo en el suelo. Esto no es bueno… ¡Pero él empezó de nuevo a acosarla!

Gilbert se muerde el labio, yendo acelerado a tomar un papel y lápiz encima de un mueble, escribiendo una nota al de melena rubia, por tener la gratitud de acogerlos y por otras cosas, tomando la mano de su compañera a salir del lugar. Ella no entiende, ¿no debería ayudarlo?, es decir, lo noqueó.

― ¡Cuando despierte nos perseguirá, y a ti te enviará con los piratas del norte, así que corre! ―ya por el pasillo pasando algunas puertas de otros cuartos, se detiene abriendo una mientras que la fiesta continúa. Revisa si hay alguien más mirándolos, no hay nadie, entra abandonando a una confundida Elizabeta, ¿qué está haciendo?, ¡¿está robando?!― Necesitamos para vender y obtener dinero. ¿Qué tal eres para ocultar esto bajo tu vestido? ―sostiene un pequeño saco con las joyas que encontró siendo recibidas por las manos de la de ojos verdes, tiene espacio allá abajo. Si Gilbert se diera la vuelta, tal vez lo escondería.

Luego ambos bajan a la sala mostrando una sonrisa educada, pasando por la gente. Su segundo asalto es la cocina, alimento para el viaje. Guardan todo lo que pueden en sacos más grandes desconcertando a las sirvientas, sólo una sale a dar la alarma. Los guardias llegan junto con Francis, medio mareado a causa del golpe.

― ¡Gilbert, eres un…!

― ¡Después te pago! ―al instante toma la mano de Elizabeta, listo para irse del palacio en plena noche― ¡Gracias por todo y suerte! ―salen por la puerta de salida, buscando el establo donde yacen sus caballos que les brindó Arthur. Gilbert sube al suyo, arqueando una ceja al ver que la joven aristócrata se quita el vestido elegante. Debajo trae las prendas para el viaje que le regaló Arthur… ¿enserio?

―Tenía que estar preparada para algo como esto. ―dice terminando de ajustar los sacos en la montura para enseguida subir y cabalgar a toda velocidad pisando los talones a Gilbert, quien surca una sonrisa de lado. Parece que ella lo conoce bien y es astuta, le agrada.

De repente escuchan claramente los gritos de Francis, aproximándose.

― ¡Me las pagarás, siempre me haces lo mismo! ―enfurecido, da pisadas casi rudas contra el suelo, levantando polvo. Ese Gilbert…, suspira. Ya debería conocerlo bien, pero bueno, no le dará la espalda, le dio su palabra de no revelar a la princesa― Sólo ten cuidado con el corazón. ―susurra medio preocupado por las intenciones de su amigo.

Todavía le duele el sartenazo en la cabeza, haciéndole recordar a una persona que no ha visitado en una semana, sólo que está viviendo con ese cejudo mal cocinero.

**.**

Feliciano no ha tenido noticias de su robo de hace días atrás, nadie sabe nada y Lovino ha estado molesto con él, ya que con esas joyas las hubieran vendido y tenido muchas monedas para pagar por lo menos un poco de lo que le deben al rey cejudo gracias a la deuda que le dejaron sus padres fallecidos. Los hijos tienen que terminar de pagarlas, llevan tres años pagándolas, quizás sea eterno, pero teniendo a un huésped, es complicado.

Según Lovino, ellos dos vivían bien hasta que apareció él, ¡y es un gasto! Vivían bien y con paz cerca del reino neutral, Suiztein. Una buena ubicación para que nadie se les acerque a atacar, sobre todo el rey cejudo, pero si salen a caminar por ahí, ya nada es neutral.

Aun así, Feliciano no opina como Lovino, pues Ludwig se ha esforzado por aportar en la casa desde el primer día que llegó, totalmente perdido y con miedo.

Y con ese pequeño saco con joyas y pizza que consiguió Feliciano vendiendo pinturas en el reino Turkán, quien el rey le brindó un carruaje para llegar a su lejana casa, en las montañas cerca del reino neutral, tendrían mucho oro. Si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde…

―Te veo pensativo, Feliciano. ―mientras caminan por el bosque a plena luz de la noche, recolectando frutos silvestres para la cena, su amigo presta atención a sus ojos pensativos. Hace minutos que Feliciano fue a otro lugar sin hablar, y no hablar es raro en él.

― ¿Uh? ―pestañea desentendido, captando al fin al cabo, surcando los labios. Sólo pensaba en muchas cosas, pero nada malo, manteniendo la sonrisa para no causar preocupación más de lo que su amigo tiene al no recordar nada. Es suficiente con su buena hospitalidad ayudando en casa, ya que Lovino no aporta mucho que digamos― Lud.

― ¿Sí? ―gira un poco el rostro, mirándolo.

― ¿Todavía no recuperas la memoria? ―es un tema para él y para todos los que viven bajo el mismo techo quienes lo encontraron hace dos años atrás, inconsciente en el bosque cerca del Río Penumbra, un sitio peligroso para los turistas. Cuando encontraron a Ludwig, Lovino exageraba en no tocarlo, que podría ser un brujo disfrazado para que ellos dos cayeran en la trampa y los raptara para hacerlos engordar y comerlos. Feliciano sabía que no se trataba de ninguna trampa, sólo era un joven rubio tirado en el suelo con cicatrices en el rostro y manchas de sangre en la ropa. ¡Podría estar muerto o grave! No dudó en ayudar como cuan chico bueno es, o idiota según Lovino. Ambos hermanos decidieron llevarlo a casa, sanándolo hasta que despertara, pero cuando Ludwig despertó, su mente estaba en blanco. No ha cambiado de tal manera en estos últimos días, en estos dos años. Lovino intentó golpearlo en la cabeza en varias ocasiones para que recordase, pero únicamente consiguió más enfado en el macho-patatas. ¡Lo único que come es patatas!

Por lo tanto Ludwig afirma que no recuerda nada más, sólo sabe su nombre y es lo único durante estos años…, aunque en las noches sueña con alguien que lo busca y lo llama, no sabe quién es, es muy distorsionado.

― ¡Ve~! Puede ser que sea tu familia, tus amigos, ¡a lo mejor eres rey! ―se entusiasma Feliciano. Ludwig arquea una ceja y sonríe.

―Quizás son mi familia, pero dudo que sea rey o pertenezca a la realeza ―dice―. Si fuera así, todo el mundo estaría buscándome.

―Tienes razón… ―pensándolo lógicamente, tiene razón, habrían carteles pegados en los troncos de los árboles buscando a un desaparecido príncipe, ofreciendo millonaria recompensa, y Vash, príncipe de Suiztein, les hubiera comunicado― Pero te aseguro que alguien allá afuera te está buscando, estoy seguro.

Ludwig lo sabe, no obstante no sabe quién. Realmente le gustaría recuperar la memoria, ni siquiera sabe lo que le pasó ese día como para quedar inconsciente y mal herido.

―Y estoy seguro ―prosigue Feliciano, tomando desprevenido una de las manos de Ludwig― que Ludwig es una persona buena y bondadosa. ―la entrelaza provocando nervios y sonrojos en el rubio corpulento, a pesar de perder la memoria, tal vez siempre ha sido vergonzoso con las muestras de cariño, y Feliciano es muy de piel, siempre sincero. Hace memoria de la tarde en que se le declaró y formalizaron la relación a escondidas de Lovino, éste no tiene idea que ellos dos son pareja.

―Sigamos recolectando, nos faltan las guindas rubí. ―dice sin soltarlo, de algún modo le agrada la presencia del castaño y su cariño, logra calmarlo, más durante las bruscas noches de pesadillas que luego no recuerda…, sí, recuerda haber visto fuego.

―Ve~, tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos o mi hermano se enojará. ―ríe.

Fuego. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en su pasado?

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

No debió acercarse tanto, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se absortan en los de Gilbert, cuya mascota ladea la cabeza siendo espectador de la escena. Elizabeta no entiende por qué se siente de esta manera, como…sintiendo el latido de su corazón, sus sentidos mezclados y sus ojos verdes viajando a los de él de dos tonalidades curiosas, deslizándose a los labios. ¿Quiere besar a Gilbert?, ¿por qué querría besarlo?,

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ou, apareció el desparecido con amnesia del macho patatas. ¿Podrá haber un reencuentro de hermanitos germanos?, no lo sé, sólo el poder de la sartén lo sabrá(?).

Francis es tan amoroso para recibir visitas, nadie más como él es así(XD). Al menos comenzaron andar un poco de orugas en alguien, claro que falta para que sean bonitas y relucientes mariposas.

En fin, aviso que actualizaré los viernes.

•Hermanos de Francis: Mónaco y Picardy.

Gracias por leer, ámense y saludos!

_¿Review's, sugerencias, datos...?  
>¿pato? xD<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

Un día transcurre para dejar de cabalgar y acampar en un sitio seguro, lo único que desea Elizabeta es estar cerca de un lago, ¡necesita urgente de un baño! Está tan sucia gracias a las ingeniosas maniobras de Gilbert, cayendo a una fosa llena de lodo. Al menos recibió su merecido con una sartén en el trasero. Gilbert apenas soporta el dolor del trasero si continúan cabalgando y también necesita de un baño. Estar lleno de lodo seco no es tan asombroso.

Suspiran al unísono. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al lago o río más cercano?

― ¡Agua! ―exclama Gilbert al ver a la distancia las luces el sol brillando sobre el lago. ¡Lago! Apresuran en cabalgar y bajan de sus caballos. Él es el primero en quitarse toda la ropa, lanzándose al lago frente a una sonrojada y enojada Elizabeta. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre bañarse desnudo?! Los dos deben lavar sus prendas y darse un baño, ¡cada uno tendría su turno para que el otro no viera!― ¡Pero si el agua está deliciosa, keseseseseses!

― ¡Eres un idiota, no me bañaré contigo! ―grita a distancia de él, indignada mientras Gilbird refresca sus patitas en la orilla― Es mejor que salgas, yo me bañaré primero.

― ¿Por qué?

―Las damas primero.

―No veo a ninguna, ¡preséntamela! ―ríe para sí mismo, su chiste estuvo muy bueno al contrario con el sentido del humor de su compañera― Ven Eli, después de todo no tienes nada que mostrar, no me sorprendería si tienes un pene, ¡keseseseseseses!

Dios, no tiene caso. Decide irse a un lugar más lejos, se bañará en el mismo lago pero a grandes kilómetros para que el idiota no la vea. Es tan insoportable y tan odioso, debió haber pensado mejor la propuesta del chantaje, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Al llegar lo más lejano inspeccionando que Gilbert no vea nada y que ella no lo vea y que nadie la vea, se despoja de sus primeras prendas, deteniéndose cuando su pequeño bolso escapa de su brazo, cayendo al suelo, abierto. Una flor se asoma capturando su atención, entonces revisa tomándola con delicadeza. Entrecierra los parpados, fue un regalo del señor Roderich, un día antes del compromiso. Ella lo había guardado para el viaje, para no sentirse sola. Su color es bonito, alegre y esperanzador, es rosa. Es bonita. Debería guardarla en otro lugar, no dentro de un bolso. ¡Sí! En su cabello, así sentirá estar más cerca del señor Roderich, sintiendo su calor. Pronto llegará a sus labios y lo salvará.

Por fin se sumerge en el agua y toma su tiempo para lavar las prendas. Sí que estaban sucias… Ahora no sabe qué hacer, ¿cómo dejar sus prendas ya limpias colgadas a que se sequen para vestirse de nuevo? No tiene más con que vestirse. Tendrá que hacerlo rápido, salir del lago, colgar sus prendas en las ramas de los árboles y lanzarse al agua. Hace todo eso a la velocidad de la luz, sintiendo sus mejillas ardes. Eso sí fue vergonzoso, pudoroso…, nunca más hará algo así. Espera que su ropa se seque a tiempo, no quiere estar todo el día en el agua, su piel parecerá pasita y sin duda Gilbert se burlará.

Cuando sus prendas están secas, su piel es pasita. Suspira…, resistirá a los comentarios del idiota narcisista, puede hacerlo. Recoge sus pertenencias regresando al principio, viendo al idiota preparando la fogata para cocinar pescados que acaba de atrapar. Es el almuerzo, también tiene los panecillos y los vegetales que robaron del palacio de Francis. Elizabeta se sienta en una roca, observando. Gilbert la mira y se ríe de sus manos arrugadas, ¿acaso el agua le sumó años? ¡Parece una abuelita!

― ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ―pregunta ella, Gilbert también debió arrugarse, ¿no?

―Soy tan asombroso que fui más inteligente que tú, salí del agua para tomar una siesta mientras mis asombrosas prendas se secaban. ―dice sirviendo el almuerzo en unos platos de plata que pertenecen a Francis. Durante estos minutos, Elizabeta asciende la mirada al perfil del albino, pues él le ha contado sobre su vida y ella la de él, aunque llevándose sorpresas como las ocurridas con Francis, de la traición y todo eso. Le gustaría saber un poco más de Gilbert y que no le oculte información si tiene conflictos con otros reino o aldeas o gente peligrosa. Prefiere prevenir que lamentar sin ser cómplice.

Medio carraspea la garganta.

―Yo…realmente no sé mucho de ti. ―baja el plato hasta depositarla en sus piernas, recibiendo la mirada extrañada de él.

― ¿Para qué saber? Después de tu misión el asombroso yo tendrá sus monedas y no te veré más. ―bueno, en un punto él tiene razón.

―Al menos para llevarme un buen recuerdo de la aventura, de tus asombros dotes, ¿no? ―surca los labios al darla halagos, esperando la respuesta afirmativa. Gilbert termina rápidamente de comer para responder sin apuros, no le incomoda tanto contarle más de su vida, claro que puede, ocultando pequeños detalles que no son relevantes para que ella entienda.

Bebe agua de su cantinflora y procede. ¿Por dónde comenzar? De su familia muerta en la aldea, pero no sólo estaba él, estaba con su hermano menor. Sí, tiene un hermano menor, lo dejó a cargo de unas monjas mientras él se las ingeniaba para trabajar, conseguir dinero y comida. Cada cinco meses lo visitaba a causa de los largos viajes que hacía, al pasar varios años ya siendo adultos, West comenzó a trabajar cargando cajas pesadas y todo eso ayudando en la aldea, pero…

―Perdí a West hace dos años atrás ―no es mentira, cuando iba de regreso vio a la distancia humo y fuego, capturando su atención y nerviosismo. Toda la aldea era un incendio, la gente gritaba y corría protegiendo a sus familiares, amigos y con quién nunca tuvo comunicación. Él entró a la casa donde vivían contra todo el fuego, resistiendo al calor, pero West no estaba. Una vez que todo terminó, una monja sobrevivió, le dijo que no vio a Ludwig desde el incendio, sin saber quién lo provocó. Está desaparecido, sabe que está con vida, en algún lugar debe andar, tal vez lo raptaron, tal vez los piratas…no lo sabe, pero sí está seguro que sigue con vida, lo siente en su instinto de hermano mayor, y lo encontrará sea como sea―. Es mi única familia, junto con Gilbird.

Es cierto lo que siente y el incendio. No le cuenta la verdadera desaparición de West, el incendio no fue en una aldea, aunque vivió un año en una para escapar y encontrar la manera de buscar a su hermano menor y vengarse. Gilbert sabe quién es el culpable, la misma persona que se alió a los Braginsky y a los Edelstein. Primero se vengará del señorito podrido, después todo lo que fue suyo regresará a sus manos y acabará con los Braginsky.

La fémina baja la cabeza en silencio, no es lastima lo que siente por Gilbert, es tristeza. A pesar de ser fanfarrón e insoportable, tiene su lado humano y ese lado es su hermano menor. Perder a un hermano debe ser terrible, sin saber nada de su ubicación, sin saber si está vivo o muerto, sin saber nada. Debe sentirse frustrante sin poder hacer nada, sin noticias.

Gilbird pía alentándola a decir algo entre el silencio que oculta el sonido del lago y de la brisa golpear la vegetación. Ella es compañera de Gilbert, sin embargo quizás…, muy en el fondo ha comenzado tenerle aprecio por lo idiota que es. Muy bien.

―Tengo una idea ―dice respirando animada, captando la atención de Gilbert―. Como me estás ayudando, voy ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermanito. ―sonríe muy tierna y alegre.

― ¿Qué? ―medio frunce el ceño creyendo que no escuchó bien. ¿Ayudarlo a encontrar a West? No, el asombroso él no acepta que otros lo ayuden, puede hacerlo solo. No necesita ayuda de nadie.

Es muy terco. Ella insiste.

―Será gratis, lo quiero hacer de corazón. ―ante esto, Gilbert se sorprende más surcando una media sonrisa sin creer.

― ¿Y eso por qué?, ¿tienes corazón, marimacha? ―es divertido.

―Porque ahora sé, que tienes alma ―se acomoda sobre la piedra sosteniendo la amable y sincera sonrisa que causa confusión, nervios y un poco de estragos en su interior. Ella no puede ser tan amable―. Gil, no sacas nada con negarte y decir que puedes hacer todo solo porque eres genial, sacas más con intentarlo. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermano, después de todo estamos en un viaje.

― ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ―puede ser muy cariñosa y comprensiva, sin embargo quiere saber más de sus intenciones― ¿Acaso me tienes lastima?

―Por supuesto que no, sólo…quiero ayudar ―susurra―. Supongo que me caes bien, mejor que la primera vez que te conocí y…te tengo un poco de aprecio.

Le queda observando unos segundos para asegurarse que ella miente teniendo intenciones de traicionarlo. Ella no es como él, no le está mintiendo ni le traicionará como él lo está haciendo. Elizabeta es marimacha, pero tiene un buen corazón.

―Escucha, el asombroso yo no es una persona sentimental, tampoco necesito de otros para que me ayuden, pero esto se trata de mi hermano, así que no quiero que juegues con mis asombrosas emociones ni que te burles de mi-

―No te molestaré ―tampoco tiene esas intenciones tan crueles, aunque Gilbert se haga el duro no hará bromas. A lo mejor ya lo conoce un poco más, a él le gusta aludir que es mejor estar solo, a veces a ella también le gusta estar sola, pero no siempre es así, se necesita de alguien más que la complemente. No obstante, Gilbert lo hace para sentirse más genial que todo el mundo―. El almuerzo estuvo muy bueno.

―Agradécele al pervertido de Francis ―termina de comer, dejando el plato en el suelo―. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

―No sé lo que se siente tener hermanos, pero lo más cercano a ello es mi mejor amiga Emma.

―Bueno, ser hermano mayor tiene sus ventajas y sus genialidades. ―se siente importante sin decir que no hay ninguna desventaja…él es así.

― ¿Eres sobreprotector con tu hermano? ―se intriga por saber el lado maduro de Gilbert, si es que tiene uno.

―Am…no me gusta que me deje fuera de todo, tampoco me gusta especular sobre eso… ¡Claro que lo soy!, pero me gusta más molestarlo.

Elizabeta alza una ceja, está claro que Gilbert es de los hermanos mayores sobreprotector con su frase cliché: "_Te lo dije~." _Con la diferencia que es molestoso. Surca una sonrisa.

―Emma tampoco me deja fuera de todo ―recuerda―. Las dos somos activas, ninguna puede calmar a la otra.

―Si hablas sobre calmar, West me calmaba, él es muy serio a diferencia del asombroso yo, ¡no hay nadie que me detenga en este mundo!, excepto él.

―Me lo imagino. ―agranda más la sonrisa, transformándose en una suave risa de señorita cerrando los ojos, casi…sólo casi cautivando y ruborizando al chico presente y a Gilbird.

― ¿D-De qué te ríes?

―Debes… ―intenta respirar y abrir los ojos, mirándolo― Debes ser un buen hermano mayor. ―de repente se disparan flores a su alrededor…

Gilbird se sonroja.

Gilbert se sonroja, no puede responder, ¡¿por qué no puede responder?! Pero respira medio nervioso… ¿Ella es así de linda siempre? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sacude la cabeza regresando en sí.

―… ¡Cla-Claro que soy un buen hermano mayor! ¡Keseseseseseses! ―está es la primera vez que se halaga sintiéndose idiota…

Es mejor ponerse de pie y hacer otra cosa, le intimida la mirada verde y esas flores a su alrededor, sin embargo, observa el nuevo detalle que porta la joven.

― ¿Y eso en tu cabello? ―apunta.

Al instante ella lleva una mano a su flor decorando sus hebras castañas. Es una flor que le regaló el señor Roderich en la fecha de su compromiso para la boda.

―Te queda bien. ―dice medio sincero y medio mintiendo, una mezcla entre ambas que él no puede comprender. Porque es la verdad, no se ve mal, pero tiene que decirlo por obligación, con mayor razón cuando** imaginó** verla linda.

Elizabeta se sonroja leve, bajando la mirada y escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos rebeldes. Gilbird pía.

Bueno, es hora de continuar con el viaje, debe haber una cabaña dentro del bosque, al menos una. Alguien debe vivir por estos lugares, según Gilbert. El único inconveniente es que no sabe dónde puede haber una cabaña, tendrán que buscar antes de que caiga la noche.

―Pero todavía es temprano. ―menciona Elizabeta, poniéndose de pie.

―La hora pasará más rápido de lo que cree, su majestad ―aclara, comenzando a ordenar todo, ordenando las monturas de los cabellos, listos para cabalgar entremedio de los árboles. Por el momento no encuentran nada, y Elizabeta se da cuenta que ya es tarde. ¿Encontraran dónde dormir?―. ¡Una cabaña! ¡Soy asombroso, la encontré!

Gilbert cabalga rápidamente, bajando y atando su caballo cerca de la casa. Elizabeta exhala, primero debió tocar la puerta, preguntar a los dueños si dejarían hospedar una noche a dos viajeros. Es un tonto.

Baja de su cabello y camina a la casa mientras el albino toca a la puerta. No sale nadie, parece que no hay nadie, la cabaña está abandonada. Elizabeta le dice que no es bueno entrar sin permiso, quizás estén durmiendo. Gilbert, haciendo caso omiso, abre la puerta con una navaja fina, inspeccionando cada rincón a vista, paciencia y desconfianza de la princesa. ¿Es que acaso él no piensa antes de actuar? La respuesta es muy simple.

―No hay nadie, está totalmente abandonada ―regresa Gilbert luego de dar vuelta toda la casa. Puede que no esté nadie porque quizás fueron a pescar―. No hay nadie, todo está lleno de polvo y telarañas. Dime, ¿quién vive aquí para dejar todo sucio?

― ¿Pie grande? ―se encoge de hombros― ¿Seguro que…?

―Está totalmente abandonada desde hace…tres semanas. ―saca la lógica, sentándose en el sofá. Bueno, Gilbird no ha volado de su cabeza, así que todo está bien. Ella también se acomoda, Gilbert se levanta pensativo y entusiasmado, corriendo a una habitación. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Queda extrañada sin prestarle atención, quiere relajarse, el largo viaje la tienen cansada.

― ¡Eli, piensa rápido! ―Gilbert le lanza un balón tomándola desprevenida, causando que se moleste, ¿por qué hace eso, es idiota? Pues no, sólo es para divertirse, ¡vamos, que lance también!

Elizabeta mira el balón entre sus manos y se la lanza, él la atrapa, proponiendo ir afuera y jugar. Jugaran como niños… Bueno, ella necesita distraerse después de todo.

Gilbert hace rebotar el balón contra el duelo y su mano, explicando de qué se trata el juego. Marca una línea en la tierra con el pie, ésta será el arco, si uno marca en el arco contrario ganará puntos, ¿bien? Lo siguiente es quitar el balón al contrincante, es todo. Para ella le es muy fácil, suena fácil. Gilbird no se mueve de la cabeza de su dueño, el juego no será peligroso.

Comienzan. Elizabeta va hacia él tratando de quitarle el balón, pero él la pasa y gana su primer punto, jactando. Reinician el juego comenzando de nuevo, esta vez siendo punto para Elizabeta. Así están durante cuarenta minutos bajo el manto oscuro del cielo, forcejeando por quien tiene el balón, así rematar y terminar. Elizabeta es quien tiene el balón, sujetándolo entre sus brazos para que Gilbert no se lo quite, sin embargo él usa toda su fuerza para arrebatárselo.

Gilbird sale volando de la cabellera plateada, señal de que sucederá algo que no llama la atención de ningún de los dos. Por tantos forcejeos y maldiciones de la joven aristócrata, se deslizan poco a poco hasta la orilla que va colina abajo. Gilbert hace un movimiento más fuerte y ambos ruedan por el césped y la tierra, oyéndose las quejas de dolor. Se detienen una vez que el suelo es plano, dejando al de cabello plateado boca abajo con el rostro sucio y a ella boca arriba, quejándose del dolor. Ninguno está tan lejos del otro.

Ambos se miran mientras exhalan e inhalan agotados, empezando a reír espontáneos. Sin dejar de reír, Gilbert se da la vuelta mirando el cielo, las risas no tienen pausa. Nunca los dos han reído juntos, tan bien riendo que causa más dolor en sus cuerpos.

―Eso dolió… ―dice Elizabeta, limpiándose los parpados. Botó algunas lágrimas pero por la risa.

―Mi hermoso rostro quedó todo sucio ―se limpia y se sienta muy lento para que no duela todo su hermoso cuerpo que sus padres engendraron con amor. Suspira, manteniendo la vista en su compañera que apenas logra sentarse―. Tienes mucha fuerza, marimacha.

― ¿Eh, yo? ―duda, el otro acierta con la cabeza, continuando que en verdad tiene mucha fuerza, debería practicar en combates, lo necesita si un día se pierden los dos y ella queda sola. ¿Qué tal una clase de cuerpo a cuerpo? Por qué no siempre dependerá de una sartén― Gil, me duele todo el cuerpo con esa caída.

―A mí también me duele todo, mira ―se pone de pie y muestra las palmas de sus manos, todas arañadas―. Vamos, no seas tímida, el asombroso yo será blando.

Ella suspira, aceptando sin antes elongar un poco para prepararse. Está lista, que venga el primer movimiento.

Gilbert la agarra de la cintura para tirarla al suelo, ella exclama por es un tramposo, ¡no estaba lista para esto! Y termina en el suelo, él ríe feliz por su triunfo. ¿Qué le sucede a la princesa, no puede pelear?, ¿necesita de sus guardias reales o a su padre el rey, y que tal la reina?

Maldito idiota, ya verá que esta princesa lo dejará sepultado en la tierra.

Se levanta y se lanza contra Gilbert, agarrándolo de las telas. Éste resiste el empuje, viendo que ella va sacando más fuerza. No logrará botarlo, ¡él es asombroso!

Gilbird pía desde la colina, señalando que su dueño va a perder. Y pierde, siendo que éste se resigna, quiere vengarse, levantándose y atacando a la castaña. Ambos comienzan a sujetarse, buscando la manera de terminar y dar con el ganador. ¡Es un combate de verdad!

Entonces, Elizabeta logra una vez más lanzarlo al suelo, apresurándose a posarse encima de él para que no vuelva a ponerse de pie, ¡es su presa!, ¡es la ganadora! Aprisiona las manos de él, es precaución contra movimientos salvajes.

―El entrenamiento me gustó. ―se alegra ella.

―No cantes victoria todavía ―surca una sonrisa soberbia, drásticamente intercambiando las posiciones de una sola vuelta―. Te lo dije, princesita. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me golpeaste?, es una pena que no tengas tu sartén ahora. Keseseseseses.

―Maldición ―trata de zafarse, sus manos yacen capturadas, así que se remueve pero no funciona, no obstante usa toda su fuerza para otra vez cambiar posiciones, tomando más medidas para que esto termine y ella gane. Las piernas del albino también las atrapa con las suyas. Ahora sí no lo deja salir―. Creo que ya tenemos una vencedora. ―se halaga ella misma, acercando el rostro al de él sólo para molestarlo.

No debió acercarse tanto, sin darse cuenta sus ojos se absortan en los de Gilbert, cuya mascota ladea la cabeza, siendo espectador de la escena. Elizabeta no entiende por qué se siente de esta manera, como…sintiendo el latido de su corazón, sus sentidos mezclados y sus ojos verdes viajando a los de él de dos tonalidades curiosas, deslizándose a los labios. ¿Quiere besar a Gilbert?, ¿por qué querría besarlo?, ¿por qué en este último tiempo le ha tomado aprecio y ahora le gusta?, pero…¿por qué está haciendo este viaje?, por el señor Roderich.

Roderich…

Se impulsa hacia atrás, manteniéndose sentada sobre Gilbert, éste se queja. Algo le duele…

―Quítate…me duele…me estás…aplastando mis…cinco metros… ―¡le está aplastando su…! Elizabeta se para enseguida, ruborizada hasta más no poder, ¡acaba se sentarse en su…!

Gilbert se da la vuelta tocando su entrepierna, sí que le duele, apenas puede regular la respiración.

―V-Vo-Voy ha-hacer la cena. ―no le queda más qué hacer aquí, sólo distraerse y olvidarse de lo que pasó recién. ¡Quería besar al idiota! Debe estar enferma porque…, su temperatura corporal subió y todavía no puede quitarse de la cabeza sus pecaminosas intenciones.

Para su suerte, no es la única, Gilbert también queda pensativo y razonando. Tuvo deseos de besarla, pero se contuvo, sólo fueron unos segundos. Ya estando más relajado, Gilbird baja volando la colina, parándose frente a él. Algo le dice en idioma ave, sólo el asombroso Gilbert entiende.

―No, Gilbird, no seas tonto ―le responde a lo que de nuevo le habla―. Dije que no, no seas insistente, además, sabes que esto es parte del plan ―le aclara, el ave una vez más le dice más cosas, resignándolo―. Tal vez no se lo merece, pero ese señorito podrido sí.

―Pío, pío, pío.

―Me las arreglaré después. ―da por terminada a conversación, recogiendo a Gilbird y dejándolo en su cabeza. Regresa a la casa a cenar lo que preparó Elizabeta.

Estar en la mesa es medio incómodo, no se dirigen la palabra. Elizabeta ha estado nerviosa y desconcentrada, con mucha suerte preparó la cena sin cortarse un dedo. Había querido besar a Gilbert, un mal y equivocado sentimiento que debe ser borrado y extinguido, su verdadero amor es el señor Roderich, su príncipe, su prometido, su futuro esposo. Tocar la flor en su cabello la calma. Terminando la cena, recoge sus servicios para lavarlos, avisando que ocupará la habitación de la izquierda. Gilbert sólo acierta y luego es su turno de ir a la cama.

Al día siguiente la comunicación es un poco más fluida, desviando miradas de aquí para allá. Elizabeta no durmió muy bien, en su mente pasaban imágenes de Roderich y de Gilbert, ¡era horrible!, tenía un remolino de confusión que le presionaba el estómago. Sólo se convenció que lo sucedido con el idiota fue una tontería, una pequeña sin importancia atracción que a todo el mundo le sucede. Eso es, su corazón únicamente le pertenece a su señor Roderich.

Mientras Gilbert prepara el almuerzo, Elizabeta sale a pasear con Gilbird, es un bello día soleado, hay muchas aves en el cielo y en los árboles, ella lo anima a que se divierta pero que no vaya tan lejos, de todos modos lo seguirá para cuidarlo. Gilbird sale a volar, la joven lo sigue mostrando una sonrisa, repitiendo que no vaya tan lejos.

La mascota de Gilbert hace caso, teniendo mucho cuidado de no chocar y no tener conflictos con otras aves, sin embargo un sonido de disparo alarma a Elizabeta y la gran mayoría de las aves arrancan por los cielos. La de ojos verdes pregunta si Gilbird se encuentra bien, no lo logra ver, ¿dónde está?, comienza a asustarse, su garganta se fricciona, lo busca y lo encuentra.

― ¡Gil! ―va corriendo a toda prisa a la cabaña con la pequeña ave amarilla en sus brazos, mal herida― ¡Gil! ―entra abriendo la puerta, totalmente agitada capturando la atención de Gilbert, quien para de cocinar.

― ¿Por qué gritas así, marimacha? ―ante su pregunta, se fija que ella está asustada, y luego baja la vista a Gilbird. Hay razones para asustarse.

Acelerado hace espacio en la mesa, colocando un paño limpio para que su ave descanse, enviando a Elizabeta por paños calientes, vendaje y agua, al regresar, la envía de nuevo por una hierbas rojas, son las únicas que encontrará bajando la colina, y que sea rápido.

―Demonios, ¿quién te hizo esto? ―todavía no sabe lo que ocurrió, tan sólo se concentra en curarlo. Gracias al cielo que sólo fue un roce en el cuerpo de Gilbird, hasta el momento no es grave, pero no significa que no se preocupe y tenga ganas de matar al que le disparó.

Una vez que Elizabeta llega, Gilbert le pregunta que fue lo pasó, mientras le ordena que muela las hierbas con un poco de agua hasta que se haga una pasta.

―Lo iba siguiendo para que no se alejara, pero de la nada dispararon y me asusté ―se acerca y deja un pequeño plato con la pasta en la mesa―, corrí donde podría estar Gilbird y…

― ¿Viste quién fue? ―le corta molesto, pero no quiere estarlo con ella, no tiene la culpa. Ella niega haber visto a alguien, sólo escuchó el disparo, nada más. ¿Gilbird se pondrá bien, verdad?, ¿no es grave?― Estará bien, sólo es un roce que le duele.

Elizabeta baja la cabeza observando a la pequeña ave amarilla quejarse más despacio a causa de las curaciones de Gilbert. Pobre pequeño…

―Debí haber sido más atenta, no dejarlo volar…

―No digas estupideces. ―le corta de nuevo sin gustarle que ella se esté echando la culpa. Puede ser una total marimacha que detesta, sin embargo no hay justificación para buscar un culpable. El culpable está claro, es el mal nacido que disparó, lo encontrará y le dará la paliza de su vida impidiéndole que se rastre por el suelo, sea quien sea. Y no importa si fue un accidente, Gilbird es más una que una simple mascota, es su amigo.

Elizabeta no es culpable, no lo es.

Posteriormente el albino termina de curar a Gilbird, vendándolo alrededor del pecho, sin presión para que no se sienta incómodo. No podrá volar por unos días, deberá descansar, así que tendrán que continuar con el viaje mañana en la tarde. Va a dejar a Gilbird en su cama, luego regresa a la sala donde la fémina de ojos verdes está sentada en el sofá, todavía preocupada. Gilbert se sienta su lado.

―Se quedó dormido. ―informa él.

―Lo quieres mucho. ―susurra mirándolo de reojo, oyéndole un suspiro y la respuesta.

Por supuesto que quiere a Gilbird, es su compañero de viaje para no sentirse solo. Él puede halagar que es asombroso estar solo, pero se refiera a la gente, la gente es molesta. Gilbird es más que su compañero de viaje, es su amigo, siempre están juntos y jamás se han separado desde que lo encontró en el bosque hace cuatro años atrás. Él iba caminando de regreso a la_ aldea_, traía verduras y esas cosas que no son relevantes, de repente giró a mirar la vegetación, topándose con un huevo abierto donde salía un pequeño pollito sin plumas. Era recién nacido, pero estaba en el suelo, ¿no se habrá caído? Comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, los árboles, la maleza, las flores, no había nada que indicara la presencia de la madre. El pequeño sólo piaba, tenía hambre. Gilbert se escondió en la vegetación alta esperando si la madre venía por él pero nunca llegó, dejando pasar media hora. Si dejaba pasar más, el bebé ave moriría. No le quedó más opción que llevárselo, alimentarlo y criarlo, quién sabe dónde andaba su madre, de seguro moviéndole las plumas a otro pájaro.

De esa manera fue criándolo, siendo su padre, su hermano mayor, su asombroso mejor amigo y compañero de viaje, incluso para los robos. Gilbird es su alarma.

Los labios de Elizabeta dibujan una sonrisa diminuta y serena, ahora ve que Gilbert tiene más corazón de lo que pensó antes al saber de la historia de su hermano menor. Es bueno conocerlo más y es bueno saber que Gilbird estará bien.

En la tarde del otro día, Elizabeta prepara con una sábana una manta amarrada a su pecho, para cargar a Gilbird durante el viaje. Éste ya está mucho mejor, puede piar sin dolor y sin moverse tanto, necesita cuidado y descansar. No sería bueno quedarse en la cabeza de Gilbert, se moverá para todo, hasta él lo sabe, acertando la idea de ella.

Van cabalgando, Gilbird va durmiendo sobre el pecho de la castaña dentro de la manta, se siente como llevar a un bebé. Elizabeta le pregunta a Gilbert hacia dónde van principalmente, él no tiene ni idea, sólo viajan, tal vez encuentren una aldea al caer la madrugada… El asunto es avanzar y estar más cerca del castillo de la malvada reina bruja.

Pasan el bosque, luego un puente, más bosque y ¡milagro!, es una aldea. Hay mucha gente, será bueno para descansar y comer algo más gourmet y no las sobras que robaron del palacio de Francis. Entran a una taberna, por suerte está anocheciendo y es bueno beber cerveza luego de un viaje tan largo y agotador. Elizabeta ya aprende a beber con moderación, es una estudiante que aprende rápido, Gilbert se siente genial con sus consejos, por supuesto ella no debe olvidarse de Gilbird, durmiendo como un bebé en su regazo dentro de la sábana. Beben y comen. Quedan medio mareados pero concuerdos con lo que hacen, yendo a pedir dos habitaciones en una pensión. Para su mala suerte, la recepcionista les tiene una habitación, la última recién fue tomada. Ugh… ¿La habitación cuántas camas tiene?

―Una matrimonial, señor. ―dice la recepcionista con una sonrisa, como si para ellos dos fuera la mejor noticia.

¿La toman o la dejan? La toman, entrando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta por dentro. Uno tendrá que dormir en el suelo y ese no será el asombroso Gilbert.

―Yo también quiero dormir en la cama ―expresa Elizabeta, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, indignada. Sin embargo no pueden dormir los dos en la misma cama por muy grande que sea―. Deberías mostrar tu caballerosidad ante una dama.

―Sólo veo a una marimacha.

―Entonces duerme en el suelo.

―No.

―Sí.

―No.

―No duermas en la cama entonces, quédate con el suelo.

―Pues eso haré, no dormiré en la cama ―espeta Gilbert caminando al tocador a detenerse y voltear hacia ella―. ¡Hey, no juegues sucio con el asombroso yo! ―grita desesperado, despeinándose con las manos. Esto no irá a ninguna parte, necesita calmarse, ¡esa marimacha lo saca de quicio con discusiones sin sentido! Respira y se dirige al tocador. Se lava el rostro, mirándose frente al espejo. Su perfil es muy hermoso.

¡¿Desde cuándo es rubio?!

―Tipo, como que soy yo comunicándome contigo ―le dio un susto al albino, ¿esa es su forma de saludar?―. Buenas noches. ―sonríe.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―baja la voz para que su compañera no oiga, ni lo trate de loco hablándole al espejo…, sí es raro.

―Tipo, ósea, quiero que comiences ya, esta noche, se te acaba el tiempo. ¿Quieres a tu hermano menor o no? ―le dice cuando internamente Gilbert ha comenzado pero muy lento, sin apuros, quizás esto moleste a Feliks, si no apresura el plan A, tendrá que seguir el B. Prefiere el A, así que acierta en querer ver a su hermano menor. Hoy comienza.

Regresa a la habitación, Elizabeta se encuentra acostada en la cama cuidando de Gilbird, muy tranquila vestida con la ropa de dormir que les brindó la recepcionista cuando él fue al tocador. También le trajo sábanas y almohadas, ya que Elizabeta le dijo que él dormirá en el suelo.

A regañadientes ordena su "cama" en el suelo, quitándose los zapatos para acostarse. ¿Cómo demonios comenzará más rápido si duermen separados? Diablos…, como sea, a dormir se ha dicho. Al menos Gilbird dormirá bien.

Dos horas más tarde, la princesa de Hungriranto escucha sonidos provenientes del suelo, alguien balbucea. Intrigada, se mueve a la orilla de la cama, asomándose a mirar a Gilbert quien frunce el ceño y su cuerpo tiembla mientras ligeros "no" salen de su boca. Tiene una pesadilla.

Se acerca más, bajando de la cama a moverlo del hombro con suavidad para que despierte sin sobresaltarse demasiado. Lo saca de la pesadilla, preguntándole si se encuentra bien además de estar medio sudado. Éste se sienta intentando recuperarse, está bien, tuvo una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla…

Elizabeta lo invita a dormir en su cama. Gilbert se desconcierta.

―Tuviste un mal sueño, no te dejaré trasnochar ―amable y sincera a vista de Gilbird despierto en la cama, éste pía animando a su dueño a que venga, tuvo una pesadilla, necesita estar tranquilo y cómodo, en el suelo no sentirá nada de eso. El albino acierta un poco nervioso con la cabeza, acostándose en la cama junto a la castaña y a la pequeña ave amarilla―. ¿Cómodo?

Gilbert la mira de reojo ante la pregunta, cubriéndose con las sábanas, recostando su cabeza en la almohada. Está más o menos cómodo. En cambio ella yace sentada.

―Deberías contar lo que soñaste, así dormirás mejor ―le propone surcando los labios, en tanto él duda. Tiene un caparazón que no lo dejará liberar tan fácil. Ella debe darle confianza―. ¿Se trata de tu hermano?

Da en el blanco.

Gilbert se sienta, observando a Gilbird que se le acerca sigiloso, mostrando sus ojos oscuros. Le habla con los ojos, le hará bien contar su pesadilla, o si no quedará con la sensación de que fue real. Él respira profundo, no le gusta contar sus problemas, él es tan genial que no necesita de nadie, que puede hacer todo él solo. Pero si Gilbird se lo pide, está bien…y por comenzar esta noche. Tiene que comenzar esta noche, y contar su pesadilla a la marimacha le dará más confianza, seguridad y afinidad. Quizás la confianza ya la tiene ganada, ella le llama _Gil._

A continuación le narra su pesadilla, el día del incendio, donde West desapareció. Se sintió culpable por no llegar a tiempo, escuchaba llantos, súplicas y risas. Las risas eran malvadas, los llantos y las súplicas de los aldeanos y de su hermano. Él intentó rescatarlo, entrando a la casa, quemándose. Dolía, no obstante no era tan doloroso a comparación de perder a West. Era angustiante. Lo peor de todo era haber visto sus huesos entre los escombros incendiarios…

Este sueño siempre es repetitivo.

― ¿Ahora te sientes mejor, Gil? ―ante la pregunta, él confirma que está mejor al contarlo, la verdad es que sí, liberando una breve sonrisa. Incluso Gilbird celebra siendo detenido por Elizabeta, no puede moverse mucho, tiene una herida todavía.

―No seas mala, Gilbird es fuerte, ¿verdad, chiquito? ―dice acercando su dedo índice a acariciar el pecho de su amigo.

― ¿Sabes?, a veces eres insoportable y otras no. ―menciona manteniendo su vista verde en esos dos. Gilbert recoge al ave entre sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro.

―Es porque me gusta todo lo lindo y tierno ―suelta una risa pequeña, rozando de derecha a izquierda su frente junta con la de Gilbird para luego distanciarlo a dejarlo donde estaba, volteando hacia Elizabeta. Es ahora, el gran paso―. Gracias, Eli.

―Ah…de nada. ―levemente va dibujando una sonrisa, ruborizando las mejillas. ¿Por qué se ruboriza?, sólo le dio las gracias por escuchar su pesadilla.

De repente, sin prestar atención, Gilbert le besa una mejilla, retrocediendo enseguida para examinar si logró lo planeado.

―Buenas noches. ―lo consigue, el rubor de la joven aumenta acompañado de sus ojos desorientados, buscando volver a la realidad o…algo parecido, sobre todo por la sonrisa de Gilbert la cual no es malvada ni burlona, es…sencilla.

En tanto Gilbird se siente un poco triste por el juego sucio de su dueño a pesar que de alguna manera ese juego comienza a tomar otra forma, una forma verdadera.

Gilbert se acomoda a dormir, dando la espalda. Elizabeta intenta dormir mirando la pared, mas es imposible. Ahora es ella quien no dormirá bien. Lo que está sintiendo no es bueno, es traición.

Su misión es despertar al señor Roderich.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

Desde atrás, Gilbert quiere golpear a Antonio. Si hace un mal movimiento, estarán muertos. En tanto Elizabeta, se asoma escondida, pero se cubre la boca cuando Antonio saca un tomate para frotarlo excitadamente contra su suave cara, provocando una avalancha de tomates. Todos los ogros miran lo que acaba de ocurrir, alguien hizo este desastre y no fueron ellos. Atrapan a Antonio en el acto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Gilbert ya comenzó a imaginarse que Elizabeta es linda (xD). Lamento lo de Gilbird..., pero se recuperará.

No problem _Melody_, a cualquiera le pasa y ya viene su Spamano, al fin pude juntarlos ;D

Nos vemos~.

.

**¿Review's con sabor?**


	5. Chapter 5

_5_

Posterior al amanecer y desayunar en la habitación hospedada, Gilbert sale bajando las escaleras hasta la recepción, topándose con una persona bastante conocida.

―Buenos días, señor desterrado. ―saluda con una sutil sonrisa, llamando la atención de él.

―Gilbo, no me gusta que me molestes así. ―dice el otro.

―Lo siento, Toño, pero el asombroso yo prefiere molestarte con la verdad. ―continúa sonriendo dando un abrazo al castaño de ojos verdes, preguntando cómo ha estado su vida, ¿igual que siempre después de haber sido desterrado de la realeza, escapando?

Antonio ríe para sí mismo sin gracia, acostumbrado a las bromas de Gilbert. En estos días no está de gran humor, le han sucedido tantas cosas, escapando de cien cazarecompensas a consecuencias de su lindo perfil pegado en tabernas, remoliendas, restaurantes, tiendas, incluso en las escuelas donde los niños lo reconocen y le tiran huevos con harina. Pensó en cambiar el color de su cabello, pero es muy hermoso para eso, y atrae a las chicas. Pero cambiemos el tema, ¿qué hace Gilbert aquí?

―A diferencia de ti que no sabe cómo escapar como el asombroso yo, estoy en una-

― ¡Gil, Gilbird mueve sus alitas! ―Elizabeta interrumpe bajando las escaleras, llevando al ave en su regazo para darle la sorpresa al albino. No esperó encontrarse con otra persona.

― ¡¿Mueve sus alitas?! ―deja a Antonio de lado, examinando emocionado a Gilbird. ¡Se recupera muy rápido! Es igual al dueño, seeh.

Como nadie se da cuenta de la presencia de Antonio, éste tose. No resulta, vuelve a toser. No resulta, tose de nuevo. Tose más fuerte y Gilbert voltea con una sonrisa de culpabilidad de abandonarlo. Presenta a Antonio a Elizabeta y viceversa, y a Gilbird ya lo conoce. Gilbert cuenta que con el castaño son amigos, se conocen desde mucho tiempo y Antonio al igual que él escapan de la orca, bueno…Gilbert no escapa totalmente de la orca, sólo del eterno calabozo.

La situación de Antonio es distinta a la de Gilbert, él escapa del rey Arthur y de su propio condado, siendo conde…desterrado. No hizo bien los negocios con los piratas del norte, con Arthur y con otros piratas, los piratas los estafaron y quedó debiendo una pirámide de oro a Arthur al invertir, y ni hablar de los duendes de las Montañas Bajas. Sus padres y la realeza –los reyes- dieron su castigo por ser ingenuo, tonto, no valorar el dinero y por poco manchar a toda la aristocracia, fueron medidas urgentes; desterrarlo. Claro que otros reinos aprovecharon la situación en poner recompensa a su cabeza, sobre todo Arthur y los piratas del norte. Sí que lo buscan, y esto le asusta. Tiene que sobrevivir por su cuenta, él está muerto para todo el condado de Casticllan y el reino Espanburgo.

(¿Por qué a los reinos le colocan "burgo"?)

Su vida no es fácil, viajando y huyendo durante estos cuatro años…

Y, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí, eh? ¿Pareja, casados, luna de miel? ¡Gilbert ya se casó, va a llover oro!

―Nada de eso, tonto ―Gilbert pone cara de aburrido, explicando enseguida la situación de Elizabeta. Ella le da un puntapié al nombrar que es princesa―. Cálmate, Antonio ya sabe que eres de Hungriranto.

―Bueno, bueno, y su majestad presente ya sabe que tú eres-

― ¡Claro, un asombroso fugitivo que jamás será atrapado, tío, keseseseseseses! ―abraza a Antonio de un hombro, agregando que irán a dar unas vueltas para recordar los viejos tiempos mientras ella alista todo para partir con el viaje. Elizabeta acierta sin más, viéndolos marchar.

―Gil tiene unos amigos muy extraños, ¿no lo crees, Gilbird? ―le habla, éste pía teniendo toda la razón― Uno es un pervertido sin obstáculos y el otro un conde desterrado donde los niños le tiran huevos y harina. Los niños de mi reino me adoran, me gustaría tener muchos hijos. ―sonríe aliviada, recordando jugar con todos los niños de su reino.

Antonio y Gilbert no juegan como niños recordando el pasado, el último le advierte generosamente que la princesa marimacha no sabe nada y pobre de él si abre la boca, se la cocerá para jamás comer un tomate.

¡Gilbert no tiene que ser tan cruel! Él ya entendió, no dirá nada, ¿pero por qué tanto misterio?

Contarle esto a Antonio como lo hizo con Francis es diferente y peligroso, Antonio es muy ingenuo -para no decir estúpido-. Le cuenta la misión sin mencionar a Roderich, sólo que ella tiene que salvar a su prometido, y si alguien se entera de quién es el albino, adiós misión. El de orbes verdes debe recordar que también es buscado y…Elizabeta lo ayudará a encontrar a West.

Oh, ¿todavía no lo encuentra?, es una pena…

― ¿Tú has sabido algo, lo has visto? ―le pregunta Gilbert, ambos caminando por las calles media repleta de gente.

―No, nada ―la verdad, no sabe nada―. Oye, ¿qué le ocurrió al pequeño pimpollo?, lo vi herido. ―Antonio recuerda cuando Elizabeta y Gilbird bajaron, no pudo preguntar antes gracias a la huida con su amigo, quien le responde al instante, sin saber todavía quién le disparó, pero lo encontrará tarde o temprano.

En fin, es hora de regresar, deben partir con el viaje. Van por Elizabeta, ella ya está lista, sólo esperaba a Gilbert. En eso, Antonio siente curiosidad al lugar que van, pidiendo que le digan, ¿sí~? Los dos viajeros comparten miradas, decididos a contarle. Antonio se anima, ¡quiere unirse a la aventura de héroes!, ¿por qué eso son verdad?

Ah…sí…

Salen de la recepción con sus pertenencias, cubriendo sus cabezas con las capuchas, deben ir por sus monturas, no obstante, al paso en que caminan por la calle, dos personas se posan delante de ellos a saludar.

― ¡Hola, ¿cómo están?! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ―es Alfred alzando la voz, tapando los oídos genuinos de Arthur. Oh no…Arthur. Antonio da un paso atrás cubriéndose más el rostro con la capucha.

Elizabeta los reconoce entusiasmada, saludando con alegría a diferencia de un nervioso Gilbert que se percata de la seria situación. Tiene que proteger a Antonio, e irse rápido. Así que saluda con la asombrosa velocidad de la luz que sólo él puede hacer en este universo, estrechando y abrazando a Alfred y luego a Arthur, diciendo que van muy apurados…

― ¿Cómo les ha ido en la relación? ―¡Eli, por dios!, ¿qué cree qué hace? ¡No puede atrasarlos a preguntar por sus mariconadas!― ¿Habrá matrimonio?

Arthur mira disimuladamente a Alfred, sonrojándose al responder. Pues, sí hay matrimonio y será en grande.

― ¡Pronto seré rey también! ¡Jajajajajajajaja~!

Por ahora se encuentran de viaje, descansado de tantos atareos en el reino Bretan y buscando algo como despedida de solteros. Elizabeta no sabía que al rey le gustaba esa clase de despedidas.

Arthur ruboriza, no es lo que ella piensa, no en verdad. Fue idea de Alfred. ¡Enserio!

―No se preocupe ―ella sonríe divertida al igual que Alfred―. ¿Y ya tienen la torta de novios? A mí me gusta cocinar, les puedo ayudar-

―Eli, ya debemos irnos, ¿recuerdas? ―Gilbert decide cortar la plática de vida social antes de que el rey cejudo se percate de la presencia de Antonio. La castaña le mira parpadeando y acierta inocente, despidiéndose de la pareja, sin embargo Arthur divisa a la tercera persona que viaja con esos dos. ¿Desde cuando viajan tres?, ¿alguien nuevo?

Una mala brisa roza con la capucha de Antonio, mostrando facciones de su cara.

― ¿Antonio? ―interroga Arthur sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras el otro trata de ocultarse más cambiando el tono de voz.

―No, soy María la huerfanita del Carmen, señor. ―dice. Arthur no es idiota y le quita la capucha de la cabeza.

― ¡Antonio! ―se sorprende y se enfada cambiando la dirección de sus ojos verdes a los cómplices viajeros que los alojó en su castillo― ¡¿Ustedes dos lo están protegiendo?!, ¡¿tienen idea que él es un prófugo…?!

― ¡A correr! ―ordena Gilbert apresurando a Antonio y a Elizabeta a correr, aunque ella no sabe por qué, sólo sabe que su corsé le aprieta y le impide respirar bien, esta mañana se lo colocó demasiado apretado.

No puede respirar…, con suerte habla bien bajo a pedir ayuda. Sólo Antonio la ayuda y la coge sobre su hombro, entregando a Gilbird a su amigo albino.

Arthur saca una espada para cobrarle todo a Antonio, ¡ya es hora que dé su cabeza!, sin embargo Alfred lo detiene. ¿En qué está pensando para ponerse a pelear con el castaño?, es decir, han venido a aquí a disfrutar del día, dejando al pobre de su hermano Matthew a cargo de todo el castillo.

― ¡Pero tengo que atraparlo, es un fugitivo de la justicia, recuérdalo! ―Arthur le refresca la memoria. Ya recuerda, Antonio es ese conde lleno de delitos.

― ¡Te ayudaré, seré un héroe! ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ¡No escaparán, bandidos! ―éste se anima tanto que estalla en estrellas, persiguiendo a toda velocidad a esos tres. Arthur se siente orgulloso, al menos no se ensuciará las manos.

En tanto Elizabeta continúa colgada como un saco de patatas en el hombro de Antonio, medio alzando la mirada al frente. ¿Quién corre detrás de ellos? Lleva lentes que adornan su rostro…

― ¿Señor Roderich…? ―bueno, la silueta es similar, no para Antonio que grita que viene un Alfred determinado a capturarlos como si los tres hubieran matado a alguien o al rey cejudo.

Entonces Antonio apresura, detrás va Gilbert que tira una canasta de tomates que yacían en el paso, disculpándose con la vendedora, obstruyéndole el camino al rubio del rizo que va aplastando los tomates hasta resbalar, doliéndole un poco el trasero. ¡Pero eso no dejará que el héroe no los atrape!

― ¡Por el poder de la justicia! ―se levanta y retorna el vuelo. Este tipo es increíble…

―Roderich… ―balbucea Elizabeta, todavía imaginando que viene su príncipe encantador a rescatarla de no sabe de quién.

― ¡No es tu princesito durmiente! ―le aclara Gilbert que va detrás de ella. En eso, Antonio indica que tiene un plan, tienen que ir por aquí, por allá y por acá.

Pasan por calles estrechas chocando con la gente y entran a una biblioteca. ¿Su gran escondite es la biblioteca?… ¡Así es!

Asustan a los clientes y los trabajadores, pasando hasta la puerta que da con la bodega repleta de libros y estantes. Gilbert choca con una chica, le guiña un ojo para seguir adelante. Él es tan asombroso que la deja sonrojada y desmayada.

Antonio llega casi al final de la bodega, pasándole Elizabeta a Gilbert para poder abrir la puerta del pasadizo del suelo. No pregunte por qué conoce este lugar.

― ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

―Te dije que no preguntaras, tío. ―responde, su secreto es haber despertado en este sitio sin saber lo que sucedió anoche. Cosas que pasan…

Rápidamente entran al pasadizo que es medio estrecho y bajo, cerrando la puerta. Dificulta caminar y los reclamos finos de Elizabeta los desespera, ¡ella no puede respirar! Gilbert deja a su avecilla con la manta en el suelo, yendo a sujetar a la marimacha que se tornó de color azul, sí que está mal. Antonio le revisa la espalda buscando los amarres de ese corsé asesino de mujeres, logrando soltar un poco y que la fémina respire al fin, regresándola a la vida y la vista, dándose cuenta que yace en los brazos del insoportable ser narcisista.

¡¿Por qué la está abrazando?!

― ¡No me toques! ―y le da un sartenazo en la cabeza.

― ¡Intentamos salvarte la vida, mal agradecida! ―le espeta muy molesto a punto de que ella lo golpee otra vez, pero Antonio interviene diciendo que no es momento de pelear, tampoco de gritar, serán escuchados y no podrán escapar.

―Gracias por salvarme, Antonio. ―digna, comienza a caminar sin olvidarse de Gilbird y sí olvidándose que también su grandioso compañero de viaje hizo algo por ella.

Como sea, todos empiezan a caminar mientras Alfred los perdió completamente, recogiendo un libro de cuentos de hadas que se puso leer.

Gilbert tiene el entrecejo arrugado a punto de aplastar a una mosca si se posa ahí, fijando sus asombrosos y no igualados ojos en la espalda de la marimacha aristócrata. Está enojado y molesto con ella, ¿qué se ha creído para tratarlo tan mal?, él la salvó…en parte, ayudando a Antonio a que le soltará el corsé para respirar. Además, nadie la envió a apretarse tanto para tener una cintura de avispa. Resopla.

Ambos de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes conversan. Antonio le cuenta sus problemas conflictivos con Arthur y con otra gente a que le debe, pero ha sabido sobrevivir y aprendido que no debió hacer todas esas estupideces de jugar con el dinero de su condado y del reino como si se fueran dulces de las festividades. Fue inmaduro, lo reconoce, ¡pero ahora es más maduro!

Elizabeta lo encuentra gracioso y amigable, resultando ser risas compartidas y molestas para Gilbert. ¿Tienen que reír en un pasadizo?, y la risa de Antonio es tan…estúpidamente Antonio. No podrá soportar tanto a esos dos juntos…

¿Uh? De repente oye un ruido de quebradizo bajo sus pies, mira abajo, se formó una grieta. No es bueno…

―Ah…, chicos… ―los llama deteniendo el paso. Ellos giran.

― ¿Qué quieres, Gil? ―pregunta "cariñosa y simpáticamente" la chica presente. El nombrado señala al suelo, todos miran y la grieta se agranda para enseguida romperse transformándose en un hoyo que los hace caer.

¡¿Por qué se rompió el suelo?!

― ¡Alguien está en sobrepeso! ―exclama Antonio.

― ¡Esa es Eli!

― ¡No soy yo!

― ¡Preocúpate en amortiguar a Gilbird! ―termina al visualizar que van llegando al suelo… ¡Auch! ¡Antonio cayó en su asombroso y delicado cuerpo!― ¡Quítate, Toño! ¡Arghhh~!

―Perdón. ―dice Elizabeta al caer última y sentada en la espada de Antonio causando más aplastamiento en el pobre Gilbert. Al menos ella cayó bien abrazando a Gilbird. A todo esto, ¿dónde cayeron?, ¿a una especie de mundo subterráneo? Para verificar mejor, los tres se levantan, bueno, los dos ayudan a Gilbert y ven dónde se encuentran ahora.

Es una cueva inmensa con ogros. ¡¿Ogros?! A la velocidad máxima de la luz se esconden detrás de unas rocas, cada uno en una sin alejarse. Se asoman con cuidado para mirar, contando que hay seis ogros haciendo sus cosas, ordenando cosas y en esas cosas hay tomates llamando la lujuriosa atención de cierto portador de ojos verdes y pómulos rojos ante la excitación. ¡Tomates, bellos y jugosos tomates!

La mirada de Gilbert se dirige a su amigo, preocupado por esa atracción fatal, ¡ni piense en ir por esos tomates!

―No…, Antonio… ―advierte él, intentando hacer algo más para que no vaya.

―Son tomates, Gilbo_, to-ma-tes._ ―susurra. Claro, ¡son tomates como todos los tomates que venden en cualquier mercado!, pero para Antonio no.

Entonces, ocurre lo que no tiene que ocurrir: Antonio se encabulla en silencio hasta sus adorados tomates que están dentro de una caja de madera, todos muy cómodos y ordenados, no a vista de los ogros. Ellos tienen tantos objetos como espejos y armaduras, y verduras… ¿para qué les sirven?, si ellos comen carne de lo que sea con vida.

Desde atrás, Gilbert quiere golpear a Antonio. Si hace un mal movimiento, estarán muertos. En tanto Elizabeta, se asoma escondida, pero se cubre la boca cuando Antonio saca un tomate para frotarlo excitadamente contra su suave cara, provocando una avalancha de tomates. Todos los ogros miran lo que acaba de ocurrir, alguien hizo este desastre y no fueron ellos. Atrapan a Antonio en el acto.

― ¿Un humano?

―Nop, soy un gatito. Miau~ ―hace el mayor intento posible, quizás esos ogros nunca han visto un gato, ¿no? La verdad sí, y uno de los ogros quita todos los obstáculos para capturarlo―. ¡Pero funcionaba con mi hermano! ―funcionaba cuando eran niños, es mejor correr con el tomate que logró agarrar―. ¡Santo Dios, auxilio!

Gilbert se lleva una palma a su cara, es increíble… Le dice a Elizabeta que no se mueva, irá a salvar el trasero del tonto. Saca su espada y se lanza llamando la atención alzando la voz.

― ¡Oye, ogro horroroso para nada asombroso, mira a la asombrosidad encarnada y deja a ese tonto! ¡Ven por el asombroso yo!

Ese idiota está loco, piensa Elizabeta. Tal vez Gilbird está medio temeroso por la actitud de su dueño, haciendo que todos los ogros se le acerquen a él, cuando en realidad la idea era otra. ¡Mal llamado de atención!, pero logra que Antonio quede libre para escapar y esconderse por algún lugar.

Pero Gilbert a pesar de equivocarlos, ¡no tiene miedo! Él es asombrosamente asombroso, ¡peleará con cinco ogros y les ganará! Así que se lanza a combatir como todo un maestro a vista de una sorprendida marimacha. Ella no sabía que el idiota de Gilbert supiera pelear tan bien ante cinco ogros. Un momento, ¿no eran seis ogros?, ¿dónde está al sexto?

―Encontré una hembra~. ―una voz pasa por los oídos de la joven aristócrata. Temerosa, voltea.

― ¡Ahhh~! ―grita abrazando y protegiendo a Gilbird, sin tener salida gracias a la roca, sólo le queda estirar las piernas contra el rostro del ogro que quiere capturarla y comerla en un pan con vino tinto y chucrut― ¡Aléjate de mí!

Los asombrosos oídos de Gilbert escucha la desesperación, ¡Gilbird será asado con sal y pimienta y luego comido por esos ogros! ¡Y Eli también! ¿Qué puede hacer?, está peleando con estos feos muy feos con aliento a muerto de días…

― ¡Yo voy, yo voy, yo voy! ―por suerte Antonio saca una espada de entre todos los objetos recolectados de una caja, yendo a máxima velocidad a salvar a Elizabeta― ¡La señorita no viene sola, tío feo! ―y le da en la cabeza, pero sólo un corte pequeño ya que lo esquivó, retrocediendo.

Elizabeta respira aliviada, agradeciendo al valiente amante de los tomates, que aun así no suelta uno por ningún motivo.

Antonio blanda la espada, apunta al ogro y habla con el pecho en alto.

― ¡Nadie tocará a la señorita, espero que recuerdes muy bien mi nombre…!

― ¡Gilbird! ―de repente exclama ella.

―Mi nombre es Antonio. ―le corrige.

― ¡No, se comerá a Gilbird! ―no sabe cómo y cuándo ese ogro le arrebató el bonito pollito que estaba a su cuidado, ¡si no lo salva, Gilbert la matará!

Gilbird pía desesperado contra las garras malvadas, siendo levantando y bajando lentamente a esa boca. Si respira ese aliento va a morir…

― ¡No te lo comas, ogro feo! ―como toda madre protectora, golpea al ogro malo, al secuestrador, al maligno que le quiere hacer daño a su criatura indefensa. Con unas buenas patadas y un puñetazo lo deja inconsciente, recuperando la manta que abriga a Gilbird. Ya está sano y salvo.

― ¡Hey! ―Antonio da un salto― Eres buena peleando, ¡eres grandiosa!

―Jajaja, gracias, Toño. ―ríe un poco tímida. Lo importante es haber rescato a Gilbird.

― ¿Tomate? ―le extiende uno, ella mira extrañada― Para energizar…

― ¡Los dos! ―desde la distancia, llama Gilbert sin parar de pelear― ¡Dejen de hablar, debemos salir de a-!

― ¡Gil! ―le interrumpe la de cabellos marrones al ver que uno de los ogros impacta a Gilbert con un puño, enviándolo a volar y chocar contra el muro de rocas. No se levantará por un buen rato si continúa vivo.

Elizabeta toma las riendas de la batalla, pidiéndole a Antonio que cuide de Gilbird mientras va a proteger al idiota egocentrista, tomando prestada su espada. Corre de prisa, posándose delante del cuerpo de Gilbert justo al segundo que un ogro le iba a dar el golpe final. Lo frena con la espada, manteniendo firme con toda su fuerza a espera de que el albino despierte ya. Le grita que despierte sin buenas palabras y lo consigue.

A duras penas Gilbert levanta la cabeza, desconcertándose con la escena frente a sus ojos; Elizabeta deteniendo a un ogro.

― ¿Eli…? ―¿acaso está soñando?, no lo cree, esa marimacha sí es capaz de frenar a un ogro y ganarle. Se levanta lento, mientras ella comienza a pelear y dar un puñetazo que la hace ganar. ¡Uno menos!

Acto seguido, recoge su espada y le indica a Elizabeta que pelee con dos y él con dos, ¿no es un asombroso plan? Ella acepta, seleccionando sus dos ogros candidatos a ogros feos. Será muy fácil, pudo vencer a dos recientemente, sin embargo al combatir con dos al mismo tiempo, uno le arrebata la espada, quedando sin nada. No tiene nada más.

Sí tiene algo más bajo la manga, ¡su sartén!

― ¿Les gusta que le den con una sartén? ―pregunta arqueando una ceja y dibujando una sonrisa muy bonita pero a la vez vencedora, dando con su sartén a sus dos elegidos para hacerlos dormir un lindo sueño lleno de pajaritos.

Por supuesto, el asombroso Gilbert hace lo suyo, no tan impactante como la poderosa sartén mística de Elizabeta, donde Gilbird pía animando junto a Antonio.

Al acabar, los dos viajeros exhalan y se miran dándose una sonrisa. Ella quiere preguntarle si se encuentra bien después de ese golpe del ogro, pero Antonio corre a ellos a felicitarlos, más a ella.

― ¡Eres sensacional, tía! ―halaga teniendo en sus brazos a Gilbird y al tomate que rescató― ¡Alucinante y asombrosa!

―Que lindo, pero no soy tu tía. ―medio ruboriza.

Nadie aquí es asombrosa, sólo el asombroso Gilbert. Éste decide pasar desapercibido los halagos del tonto de Antonio, después de todo, un poco de eso para la marimacha no es tan malo. Pero sólo un poco, no debe acostumbrarse a la asombrosidad.

Luego de tantas felicitaciones, buscan una salida antes de que los ogros despierten, que lo más probable sea en cuatro horas más. Antonio es feliz en haber rescatado un tomate, ya le regresó Gilbird a Elizabeta, Gilbert lo examinó para ver si se encontraba bien y sin que sus heridas sufrieran. Cuando estén en un lugar más tranquilo le cambiará la venda.

Lamentablemente no pueden salir por donde vinieron, no le queda otra que caminar adentrándose más a la cueva, ojalá no hayan más ogro, por suerte ven la luz, ¡es la salida! Fue fácil, ¿no? Se apresuran tanto que frenan de inmediato al salir, topándose con que el camino tiene final. Están frente al vacío…

Eso estuvo cerca de la muerte.

¿Qué tal si caminan por el diminuto camino de la izquierda?, los lleva arriba. Los tres tragan con miedo, procediendo a caminar pegados a la pared rocosa, muy despacio y con mucho cuidado de no cometer un error. Una mala pisada, y adiós a todos.

Sienten alivio al sentirse a salvo al llegar arriba, que bonita colina, ¿no les parece?, y la vista, al menos no hay ogros feos, sólo vegetación y pájaros feliz de la vida. Bueno, admirar el paisaje se termina, comenzando a caminar de nuevo porque deben acampar antes de que caiga la noche.

Mientras Antonio va primero adelante, Elizabeta va detrás de Gilbert, prestando atención al rasguño medio profundo en el brazo derecho de él. Debió haber sido cuando el ogro lo lanzó lejos.

―Tienes una herida. ―dice ella. Gilbert gira sobre su eje como si no entendiera, viéndola apuntar a su brazo.

Sí, bueno…, tiene una herida, ¿qué hay con eso?

― ¿Por qué eres tan arrogante? ―se molesta un poco por su actitud pedante, pero lo toma con gracia― Sólo me preocupo.

―No es para tanto ―es simple, confundiéndose al ver que ella revisa su bolso y se preocupe por él―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Voy a sanarla. ―al responder, él se ruboriza.

―Sólo es un rasguño insignificante hacia el asombroso yo. ―intenta parecer inmortal pero sólo es humano, donde ella se da cuenta, sonriendo e insistiendo que se le puede infectar.

― ¡¿Qué hacen, tíos?! ―desde adelante, Antonio se siente solo mientras come de su tomate por esa demora de los dos detenidos. ¿Qué tanto hacen allá atrás?

― ¡Adelántate, te seguiremos enseguida! ―le dice Elizabeta, ya sacando la venda para cubrir la herida de Gilbert, quien se rehúsa, él no es un niño pequeño que necesita de mami, ¡él es asombroso!― No seas terco, hasta Gilbird se preocupa.

Otra vez aluda a que ella se preocupa por él. Nadie se ha preocupado por él ni por las herida pequeñas, en algunas ocasiones Francis y Antonio mostraron su interés al verlo mal herido o muerto de hambre, mas esto es distinto. Sólo es un rasguño, nada más que un tonto rasguño que no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Medio frunce el ceño, aún con los pómulos sonrosados y sin querer mirar dejando su brazo a merced de Elizabeta. Gilbird avisa que está listo, Gilbert se observa y luego fija sus ojos en la princesa marimacha que peleó contra los ogros. Ella surca una sonrisa.

―Eso fue todo, ¿o fue muy terrible? ―arquea una ceja.

― ¡Keseseseseseses! ¡Claro que no! ―ríe para desviar los nervios de que ella le tocara un tonto brazo y se preocupara― Sólo dejé que tocaras mi asombroso brazo, espero que estés contenta y no te acostumbres.

―No me acostumbraré. ―con la sonrisa mantenida, marcha adelante para alcanzar a Antonio. Gilbert se dispone a pisarle los talones, observando las largas hebras castañas cubrirle la espalda.

.

Su capa le abriga y le cubre el rostro durante su recorrido a la junta con esa persona. No le gusta salir mientras su hermano y el rey no se encuentran, el palacio está a su cargo, y más cuando se siente molesto con su reunión. Tiene que ocultarse para verlo, y éste debe hacer lo mismo. Pero le molesta, todo de él le molesta.

Se detiene frente a él, oculto en los árboles lejos de Bretan. No tiene mucho tiempo.

― ¿Cómo has estado? ―pregunta un preocupado e interesado Francis, escondido dentro de la capa como él.

―Bien ―responde sin más, respirando tranquilo para retomar―. Tú estás bien, ¿verdad?

―Si te refieres a casarme para obtener la corona, no ―se encoge de hombros sin quitar sus ojos azules en el gesto del otro que trata de no dirigirle la mirada. Pero él lo trajo aquí para hablar―. Matthew…

―Arthur y Alfred se van a casar ―informa cortante, levantando y bajando la vista varias veces, sorprendiendo a Francis, éste no sabía de la noticia. Matthew surca una pequeña sonrisa―. No les interesan lo que opinen los demás de ellos, sólo se aman y se casarán.

El rey cejudo y Alfred se casarán. Tenía entendido que Arthur tenía miedo de que lo opinara el reino en contraer matrimonio con un chico y que no es de la aristocracia, ¿qué le hizo cambiar? Bueno, como de costumbre ese cejudo horrible da un paso adelante de él…

Sin embargo Francis no puede casarse con Matthew, no es que no lo ame, lo adora, es su sueño ideal vivir con él, sin embargo le asusta no corresponderle tan perfecto como Matthew quiere. Entendiendo que él quiso tener a la damisela Elizabeta en su cómodo nido de amor. Ni siquiera es una relación seria con él…, pero no quiere dejarlo ir. La verdad no. Matthew en el único que le tiene fe en algunos asuntos, ni Antonio ni Gilbert le creen, sólo suelen hacerle bromas.

Y casarse, es cierto que tendrá la corona con facilidad, ¿pero con Matthew? ¿Su padre, el rey lo aceptará?

Por supuesto, Arthur se casará con Alfred porque él es el rey y puede hacer lo que quiera, pero Francis no. Por Dios, si Francis fuera rey todo sería más sencillo.

―Cásate conmigo ―de repente, habla Matthew, combatiendo contra sus pómulos sonrosados, asombrando al de ojos azules―. Cásate conmigo y tendrás la corona, Francis ―éste ya lo sabe, mas no puede darle una respuesta―. ¿A qué le temes?, los dos seremos felices, estaremos juntos para siempre, no te entiendo.

―No es fácil. ―le explica lo más breve, mordiéndose el labio. No es fácil, es seguro que su padre lo destierre y tendrá que ir a viajar al lado de Antonio y de Gilbert.

Entonces, Matthew respira medio cansado de todo. No le gusta tomar las decisiones, pero hay que hacerlo. Cierra los ojos y los abre, posando sus ojos firmes en los del aristócrata.

―No tendremos contacto hasta que me des una respuesta, si me dejas o te quedas conmigo. Está en tus manos. Buenas noches. ―nada más, se va, desapareciendo entre los árboles y la noche.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda? Sin duda es de los mejores 'plan A' que ha aceptado tener. Sin duda.

Sigue deslizando los dedos por la hebra, estacionando cerca del final que da a la altura de la clavícula. Levanta las pestañas, los ojos verdes se encuentran detenidos y absortos en los suyos, viendo el sonrojo de las mejillas.

Elizabeta no entiende lo que le pasa por dentro aparte de los nervios y las hormigas caminando por sus pies. La mirada de Gilbert le incomoda, la succionan. Y no hace nada más que mantenerse quieta, percatándose y a la vez no, de que él va acortando la distancia para desaparecer los centímetros que los separa. Elizabeta cierra fuertemente los ojos, sin saber qué esperar. Sin embargo es la misma sensación que tuvo esa noche cuando quiso besarlo.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_6_

― ¿Por qué terminamos en un pantano? ―pregunta Elizabeta, sentándose en el césped y acomodando a Gilbird a que camine un poco por los alrededores.

―No hay nada más y estamos cansado de caminar, y mis asombrosos pies duelen. ―sin preámbulos, Gilbert se quita las botas, por fin sintiéndose libre. Antonio también hace lo mismo, relajándose más a tomar una siesta de noche…

¿Quién toma una siesta en la noche? Antonio.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―luego del silencio y sin saber qué hacer, el albino le pregunta a la joven. Ella niega, sólo siente sueño así que dormirá. Oh bien, finalmente todos terminan por dormir, pero entremedio de la madrugada, Elizabeta despierta.

Gilbird también despierta, observándola. Ella le sonríe, pidiéndole silencio o los despertará a todos, tal vez esos dos estén soñando algo muy placentero, Antonio rescatando tomates y Gilbert apoderándose del mundo.

Decide caminar para refrescarse y regresar a dormir, pues no puede conciliar el sueño. Gilbird le pía muy bajo, preocupado por el semblante triste de la joven, ¿qué le sucede?, ¿en qué piensa?

― ¿Sabes? ―procede ella, tocando la maleza mientras se aleja del campamento― Hoy es ocho de julio, mi cumpleaños.

Ahora entiende el ave.

―Me hubiese gustado estar en el castillo, toda mi familia estaría ahí y mis amigos, sobre todo el señor Roderich ―surca una débil sonrisa, recordando que él se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte―. Él siempre toma mi mano para ir a bailar y me dedica sus lindas melodías… Emma me regala chocolates, ella quiere intentar engordarme ―ríe suave y respira hondo―. Extraño a todos…

Se limpia un parpado, no quiere llorar extrañando su vida tan calmada…, no tan calmada en realidad, también tiene sus locuras por el reino Hungriranto en compañía de Emma, haciendo bromas y escapándose a fiestas de otras personas. Roderich sabía todo eso, mas él no se apuntaba a entrar en sus locuras, prefería tocar el piano, cocinar postres dulces y tomar el té, esa era su vida y a Elizabeta le encantaba. Él la ayudaba a calmar las aguas, aunque a veces ambos se fugaban para pasear en el bosque y hacer un picnic, más aún en sus cumpleaños.

Se pregunta si los guardias del palacio ya fueron por el señor Roderich. Lo duda. Si ella todavía no ha llegado, menos lo harán ellos.

No quiere que el mes pase sin poder rescatar al señor Roderich, tiene que apresurarse, no pueden dejar pasar más tiempo. Tendrá que decirle a los chicos a que se apresuren, cortar caminos, viajar más rápido, todo esto la tiene nerviosa, y si no alcanza a despertar a su prometido, se sentirá culpable, porque ella debió tomar su lugar.

Inhala y exhala, girando a regresar al campamento a retomar el sueño si es que puede. Al llegar, nota que la presencia de Gilbert no está, de seguro fue hacer sus necesidades. No le da importancia, acostándose en el césped a poder dormir.

En tanto con el desaparecido Gilbert, enciende una fogata, colocando una tabla sobre el fuego y una taza, tapándola con una tapa de olla. Reza a que funcione esta vez, intentó esto cuatro veces y ya lo tiene cansado. ¡Tiene que funcionar porque él es asombroso!

Mantiene la vista fija en la llama, expectante contando los minutos. Al terminar, levanta la tapa y ¡eureka!

―Sí, lo logré. ―celebra en voz baja, ordenando rápidamente todo, ahora tiene que ir por la marimacha.

Va al campamento, sigiloso en no despertar a Antonio ni a Gilbird, sólo necesita a Elizabeta, despertándola con un suave gesto sobre el hombro. Ella le mira desconcertada, escuchando el susurro de levantarse y seguirlo. ¿Por qué debe seguirlo?

Gilbert frunce un poco el entrecejo, ordenándole que lo siga y ya. A regañadientes, ella acata queriendo llevar a Gilbird, pero el albino la detiene. Que lo deje dormir.

Acto seguido Elizabeta va pisándole los talones todavía confundida hacia dónde se dirigen, hacia dónde Gilbert la lleva. Éste se adentra entre unas hierbas que parecen la puerta a otro sitio, volteando ya que la castaña no lo sigue. ¿Qué espera?, tiene que entrar.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ―vuelve a preguntar Elizabeta.

―Entra. ―cansado de tantas dudas, la jala del brazo, pasando todas esas hierbas verdes como mural, encontrándose con una hermosa vista que no es igual al pantano. De todos modos hay un lago pequeño, muchos árboles y luces volando por todas partes, iluminando la noche y sus orbes verdes.

― ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ―Elizabeta camina más allá, sorprendida y absorta con la mágica naturaleza.

―Tengo un asombroso don ―sonríe, oyendo otra pregunta de ella del por qué la trajo aquí. Él se acerca, ella voltea esperando la respuesta, pero la respuesta aparece en un pequeño muffin en la mano de él, medio ruborizado―. El asombroso yo se enteró que estás de cumpleaños.

Elizabeta parpadea atónita, pues sí es su cumpleaños, ¿cómo lo supo?

Gilbert no tuvo planeada la respuesta, tosiendo a culpa de sus nervios.

―Me espiaste. ―entrecierra la mirada, Gilbert niega haberla espiado, lo sabe porque se lo dijo un pajarito. Ósea sí la espió.

Su compañero de viaje frunce los labios, bajando la mirada. No le dirá que sí la espió, en todo caso, ¿qué importa?, al menos le hizo un muffin y con una vela para que celebre. ¿Es tan malo eso, ser amigable? Es decir, una vez que es amigable con ella, ésta se molesta y si es desagradable, también se molesta. ¿Quién la entiende?

Elizabeta suelta una diminuta risa por los reclamos de él, en algo tiene razón. Se relaja, recibiendo el gesto de cumpleaños, lista para probar el muffin, pero antes, Gilbert tiene que encender la vela, agarrando una de las luces pequeñas en el aire con sus dedos. Estas luces pueden prender cualquier cosa, son mágicas.

Una vez que la vela tiene su fuego, le desea feliz cumpleaños.

Elizabeta pide un deseo más obvio de todos y sopla, dibujando una sonrisa. Enseguida da una probada al muffin que todavía sostiene Gilbert. Está delicioso, ¿cómo lo consiguió?

―Ah…lo compré por ahí. ―dice él, cuando no es así. Lo que acababa de experimentar hace un rato con la fogata fue el muffin.

―Eres un mentiroso, pero gracias. ―ella no es tonta, tampoco le ahogará con preguntas, la intención es lo que cuenta.

La intención real de Gilbert es atraparla más, nada más que eso. De esta noche la tendrá en su trampa, siguiendo con el plan A. Esto es demasiado fácil para el asombroso él, es su propia naturaleza.

Quizás, no mucho.

Posteriormente ambos se sientan en un tronco de árbol, Elizabeta comiendo y compartiendo el muffin de sabor chocolate con Gilbert, sacando conclusiones de que él le robó los ingredientes a Antonio. Menos mal que no hizo de tomates. Ríe para sí misma.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ―Gilbert comienza a dudar del estado mental de la cumpleañera marimacha.

―Nada, nada. ―niega, tosiendo leve para regresar a admirar el paisaje de las luces danzando encima del lago y sus alrededores.

― ¿Qué es lo que extrañas? ―le interrumpe los pensamientos, tomándola inesperada. Ella recuerda que él la espió, debió escucharla decir que extrañaba su vida cuando conversaba con Gilbird.

Baja el rostro, jugando con sus dedos sobre sus piernas. Extraña su vida.

―Entonces no te gusta estar con Toño, con Gilbird y con el asombroso yo. ―concluye él. Elizabeta lo mira desconcertada.

―No dije eso, extraño mi vida de antes, de no pasar por este problema, pero me hubiera gustado conocerlos en otras circunstancias.

―Sin tener esta aventura ―no se comprende así mismo, está siendo algo duro con ella, como si le molestara en verdad de no pasar todos estos días juntos, sin pasar por esa pelea con los ogros y sus escapadas―. Dudo que nos hubieras conocido, Toño estaría quién sabe dónde y el asombroso yo…

―Sólo te conocería a ti ―le corta sin haberlo pensado muy bien, corrigiendo enseguida―. Es decir…si debo elegir… ―se encoge de hombros, medio ocultando el rojo de sus mejillas. ¿Por qué dijo eso tan a la ligera?, ¿conocer sólo al idiota?, claro que no, también a Antonio― Además…, estar con ustedes es divertido, adoro esta aventura, no es que la deteste. Y no quiero desprestigiar a Antonio, él es adorable.

Espera haber corregido lo suficiente sin malinterpretar.

Esto es tan incómodo…, que ni siquiera puede mirar a Gilbert, en cambio éste respira profundo mirando para todas partes, sintiéndose mejor de haber escuchado que lo hubiera elegido él para conocer sin que esta aventura existiese. Todavía no entiende por qué le picó la nuca y se molestó que ella prefiriera su vida normal sin conocerlo. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

La mira de reojo, ella sigue concentrada en el paisaje sin hacer nada. Él también hace nada. Que aburrido, ¿no?, ¿y así quiere dar el gran paso que terminará con el plan A? Ah…no.

Respira hondo, girando directo hacia Elizabeta.

― ¿Quieres celebrar? ―le pregunta, poniéndose de pie a lo que ella no capta cómo celebrar su cumpleaños. Entonces él extiende una mano.

― ¿Bailar, contigo? ―por fin entiende esa mano esperando la suya. Ella ríe media nerviosa― ¿Bromeas, verdad? ―se lo toma con humor cosa que no es tanto para Gilbert. Éste enserio quiere bailar, ¿o lo va hacer esperar por tres horas o qué? ¿Quiere o no bailar?

Elizabeta traga tensa, ¿por qué tensa?, ya bailó una vez con el idiota, será igual que esa vez. La única diferencia es que no visten elegantes, sin vestido, ni corbata. Finalmente se relaja y accede, posando su mano en la del albino, levantándose, siendo llevada al centro.

No hay música. No hay melodía. Tan sólo el sonido de la naturaleza, la noche, los grillos, las luciérnagas, esas luces mágicas…, se transforman en música y el baile comienza a partir de los pies sobre el césped, viajando por las piernas, a la cintura, al torso, al cuello, a los brazos y a la mirada. Miradas que se cruzan y una sonrisa que escapa de Elizabeta.

―Tuve razón ―menciona―, sabes bailar desde mucho antes.

―El asombroso yo ya te dijo por qué.

― ¿Tomaste clases? ―interroga arqueando una fina ceja, insistiendo.

―No, el asombroso yo sólo lo aprendió. ―no dejará que siga insistiendo, haciéndola girar y alejarla para acercarla otra vez y volviendo la girar sutil, sin prever que ella le pisa un pie sin querer. La suelta, quejándose de su dolor.

―Lo siento, Gilbo…jajaja… ―pero ella ríe sin culpa, no fue adrede la pisada. Gilbert ya sabía que un día lo pisaría, ¡era tarde o temprano! Y sí que le duele.

― ¿De qué demonios están hechos tus pies?

―No lo sé, pero es gracioso...jajaja… ―continúa riendo, bajando poco a poco la intensidad hasta no ser nada y respirar con mayor calma, sintiéndose agotada. Fue un momento chistoso.

A Gilbert…para él…sí, fue gracioso, no lo niega pero tampoco lo acepta frente a la castaña de ojos verdes, recuperando la cordura y la seriedad.

A continuación, una de las luces se posa en una hebra larga cerca de la flor y cerca del rostro de la fémina aristócrata, molestándola un poco. Gilbert se la quita con los dedos, dejándolos quietos en el lugar mientras la luz se va. No quita los dedos, tan cerca de tocar el rostro de Elizabeta, esa piel fina que vale más que diamantes guardados y custodiados en los reinos. Ojos de esmeraldas, guardados y custodiados. Esos ojos jamás mentirían, sólo se divierten y son sinceros.

Y él no es sincero, no obstante debería serlo consigo mismo, sin hablar, únicamente en su interior.

La Reina Rosada tiene razón, Elizabeta debió quedarse dormida y no el señorito podrido, de esa manera no la hubiera conocido y no estaría pasando por estas emociones que lo van atrapando poco a poco pero rápido, ni pensando en…

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda? Sin duda es de los mejores 'plan A' que ha aceptado tener. Sin duda.

Sigue deslizando los dedos por la hebra, estacionando cerca del final que da a la altura de la clavícula. Levanta las pestañas, los ojos verdes se encuentran detenidos y absortos en los suyos, viendo el sonrojo de las mejillas.

Elizabeta no entiende lo que le pasa por dentro aparte de los nervios y las hormigas caminando por sus pies. La mirada de Gilbert le incomoda, la succionan. Y no hace nada más que mantenerse quieta, percatándose y a la vez no, de que él va acortando la distancia para desaparecer los centímetros que los separa. Elizabeta cierra fuertemente los ojos, sin saber qué esperar. Sin embargo es la misma sensación que tuvo esa noche cuando quiso besarlo.

Ya siente su respiración… Su corazón late con velocidad…

― ¡Por los tomates, al fin los encontré! ―Antonio arruina todo sin tener conocimiento de esto, es que él es muy ingenuo, tanto que se encuentra con la escena que no esperó encontrar pero que quizás era cuestión de tiempo.

Gilbert yace en el suelo porque Elizabeta lo golpeó en la cara con su sartén. Ella actuó al instante cuando Antonio entró, o si no el beso sería tan real como el dolor en el albino. Quizás fue bueno que el ingenuo del grupo apareciera, ¿no?

Da igual, no quiere seguir pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer… ¡iba a besar a Gilbert, de nuevo! Ya son dos veces, por favor…

―No voy a preguntar qué hacen aquí, ¡pero por qué desparecieron! ―continúa Antonio mientras Gilbert intenta ponerse de pie, acariciándose su asombrosa nariz que casi le destroza la princesita― ¡Me dejaron solo, tío!, ¡estaba asustado, pensé que me abandonaron o los ogros se los comieron! ¡Y Gilbird también estaba asustado, tío, joder, los busqué como loco!

¿Para eso vino?, ¿para hacer un escándalo de supuesto abandono? Santo Dios…

―Como ves, estamos aquí ―le responde su amigo de ojos carmesí y celeste, sintiendo molestia del dolor en su asombrosa nariz de modelo―, no desaparecimos. Ahora regresa a dormir, ¿quieres?

― ¿Interrumpí algo? ―al principio no quiso ser curioso, pero definitivamente con las palabras despectivas de su amigo, lo es, más aún si la joven y él se sonrojan― ¡Sí es así, lo siento mucho! ¡Regresaré a dormir~! ¡Jajajaja~! ―y se va, llevándose a Gilbird.

Gilbert suspira desviando la mirada a Elizabeta, quien oculta el rostro en la sartén, deseando desaparecer del mundo. ¡Desea desparecer!

Se dispone a irse, sin embargo Gilbert se adelanta atrapándola de ambos brazos. No puede retirarse todavía, están celebrando su cumpleaños, ¿no quiere seguir celebrando por culpa del tonto de Toño?

Elizabeta hace una negación con la cabeza, alejándose de las manos de Gilbert.

―E-Es mejor regresar a dormir ―dice nerviosa, tartamuda y sonrojada―, y-y…lo qué pasó no estuvo bien.

―Respecto a e-eso, e-el asombroso yo… ―si tan sólo ahora tuviera la cabeza fría pensando en la ganancia que le ofreció la Reina Rosada, no tendría estas ganas de abrazarla, no tendrías estas ganas de golpear a Antonio por haber interrumpido el momento único, ni querer expresarse― Eli…

―Estoy comprometida ―le recuerda dolorosamente, desviando los ojos lo cual no es bueno, así que intenta enfrentarlo―. Lo que sucedió fue…, yo debo salvar al señor Roderich y… ―respira hondo, es tan fuerte lo que siente en su pecho, impidiéndole hablar con claridad bajando la mirada media fruncida y media severa su compañero de viaje. Su corazón late rápido, no quiere confundirse― Gracias por el muffin y…disculpa por el golpe que te di.

Gilbert reacciona a detenerla una vez más, pero ella le gana yéndose. Está solo. Su destino es estar cada día más solo, aunque le guste estarlo.

Es irónico. Libera una risa, acariciándose el rostro.

Mientras la marimacha siga comprometida con el señorito_ princeso_ podrido, no tendrá muchas oportunidades… Cambio de planes, desde ahora en adelante el plan A será su plan A. Conseguirá que esa marimacha se enamore del asombroso él, nadie en este mundo no lo puede amar, él es asombroso, ¿verdad?, él es guapísimo y hermoso, claro que sí. Puede conseguir lo que sea, y no es un capricho.

Al día siguiente ya van caminando guiándose por el mapa de Gilbert que muestra el recorrido hasta el castillo de la malvada reina, cada vez el viaje es más largo, es intenso, el mes va a terminar pronto. Esto le preocupa en demasía a Elizabeta, ¿es que no hay un camino más corto? El albino le dice que no, pero si quiere pasar por un volcán, es asunto suyo.

Esa actitud de Gilbert es cortante, debe ser por lo ocurrido anoche. No es culpa de ella, no lo buscó, no quiso irse sin haber conversado y aclarado mejor el asunto pero estaba tan nerviosa que no le quedó más remedio sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando se fue a dormir le cayó la angustia y la confusión, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y hacer que su cumpleaños pasara desapercibido. Debe concentrarse en el señor Roderich y en nadie más; él la salvó y ella deba salvarlo porque la razón es compartir el amor. Sí.

De repente choca con la espalda de Antonio, se han detenido frente a un puente medio peligroso pero posible de pasar si van con cuidado. Antonio duda si sea confiable o tomar otro camino para pasar al otro lado. A decir verdad, Gilbert echa un vistazo a la derecha y a la izquierda, no hay camino que vaya al otro lado, lo único es el puente.

Antonio se anima en pasar primero sintiendo los leves movimientos del puente, pero logra llegar al final sin problemas. ¡Es turno de ellos dos! Enseguida es turno de Gilbert llevando a Gilbird sobre su cabeza –ya está mejor-, también lo logra, estuvo muy fácil. Es turno de Elizabeta.

Con valentía, la joven da los pasos por el puente, al avanzar hasta la mitad aparece una neblina capturando la atención desconcertada de Antonio y Gilbert.

― ¿De dónde salió esa niebla? ―pregunta el castaño.

―No lo sé. ―éste intenta mirar a través de la densa neblina sin resultado, todo es blanco presintiendo una mala espina. Elizabeta ya debería haber cruzado. Comienza a asustarse, siente una presión en el pecho…

― ¡Auxilio! ―esa es su voz, alterándolos. ¡Todavía no cruza el puente!

Gilbert le entrega su polluelo a Antonio para que lo cuide mientras él va a ver qué le sucede a la marimacha, sin embargo Antonio quiere ir ayudar…

― ¡Tú te quedas vigilando, el asombroso yo irá! ―sin más, éste va a toda velocidad por el puente, preguntando dónde se encuentra Elizabeta, ¿dónde? ¡No ve nada con esta maldita para nada grandiosa niebla!

― ¡Aquí abajo! ¡Por favor…!

¿Abajo? Gilbert camina lento y seguro de ver una figura abajo… ¿abajo dónde? Oh, abajo. ¿Qué hace colgando bajo el puente, cómo llegó ahí?

― ¡No lo sé! ¡De la nada apareció esta neblina y desperté aquí! ¡Ayúdame, no puedo sola! ―está desesperada teniendo que afirmarse de la tabla de madera del puente sin saber cómo llegó a colgarse ella misma. No es instinto suicida, sólo sintió que alguien se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente, no obstante, ¿cómo se explica colgarse desde abajo?

Como sea, no tiene importancia, Gilbert piensa la manera de rescatar a Elizabeta sin perder tantos segundos. Saca una tabla donde ella no esté afirmándose y se arrodilla, estirando su brazo para que ella afirme su asombrosa mano.

―Dame la mano ―le ordena, mas la chica traga tensa y asustada porque tendrá que soltarse para tomarla―. Eli, dame la mano, sólo una.

Elizabeta acierta con la cabeza, más vale hacerlo que quedarse aquí por más tiempo. Entonces toma la mano de Gilbert mientras la otra sigue agarrada a la tabla. Ahora él le indica que intente subir con todas sus fuerzas, no la soltará. Al momento de impulsarse hacia arriba, un fuerte viento la agita con todo y el puente, a lo que Gilbert se afirma maldiciendo, continuando a maldecir cuando ese viento hace a Elizabeta soltar la tabla y quedar colgada de una sola mano. Esto va mal.

Gilbert trata de mantenerse firme para que esto no empeore, como por ejemplo caer al río.

―Sostente bien. ―no le queda más opción que sostenerla con las dos manos y que sus piernas se peguen a las tablas, o caerá para adelante.

―No me sueltes, Gilbo…

―No voy a soltarte.

―Por favor… ―cierra los parados con fuerza, tiene miedo de caer, tiene miedo. Baja la cabeza…

― ¡No mires abajo, mírame a mí! ―¿acaso está loca para mirar abajo?, ¡se asustará más! Con su grito, consigue capturar los ojos verdes aturdidos y temblorosos― Mírame y te voy a subir, ¿de acuerdo?

―S-Sí…

Más allá, donde Antonio espera verlos caminar hasta acá, alguien detrás de su espalda le pregunta si su nombre es Antonio. Éste voltea natural, confirmando… No debió confirmarlo, ¡a ellos dos los conoce!

Intenta escapar e ir por sus dos amigos, mas lo golpean en la cabeza y Gilbird sale volando hacia su dueño a darle las malas noticias; capturaron al tonto de Antonio.

―Gilbert está en el puente, iré por él. ―éste lo sabe gracias a la dirección de Gilbird, sin esperar un accidente.

La tabla donde Gilbert se apoyaba se rompe y cae con Elizabeta al río.

―Tendré que esperar un poco… ―suspira― Si salen con vida, irán a Nápolisk.

.

Lovino no deseaba acompañar a su tonto hermano menor para vender de nuevo los cuadros de pintura, ahora tienen que venderlos en un pequeño reino, no pueden volver a Turkán explicando que el pago fue robado por dos asaltantes, no les comprarán. Aunque pensándolo bien, es mejor acompañar a su tonto hermano menor que quedarse en casa con ese macho patatas cuidando la casa.

Durante el recorrido a pies, Feliciano levanta la vista, muy extrañado al ver que una ave amarilla se les acerca agitando las alas, queriendo decirles algo con urgencia. Ladea la cabeza porque no entiende, menos Lovino quien intenta sacar al ave del camino. Feliciano le pide que pare, esa ave quiere decirles algo…

― ¿Ahora sabes dialecto ave, maldición? ―cuestiona molesto― Sólo es un maldito pájaro amarillo, vámonos ya.

―Quiere que lo sigamos. ―el de ojos miel usa su intuición siguiendo a la avecilla. Lovino le pisa los talones bastante molesto, de seguro esa tonta ave tiene hambre, maldición.

Cuando llegan a la orilla del río, los gemelos visualizan a dos cuerpos tirados, desmayados o quizás muertos. Tienen que averiguarlo.

― ¡Se ahogaron, ve~! ―se asusta Feliciano.

― ¡Yo voy por la chica, tú ve por el otro! ―por supuesto Lovino no perderá su oportunidad de salvar a una linda señorita y sentirse héroe y orgulloso. Rápidamente los hermanos van a cada cuerpo, el mayor preocupándose de Elizabeta a buscar su respiración y el latido del corazón. No hay mucha respiración, pero todavía sigue viva.

Gilbird pía a que la salve y salve a Gilbert.

Lovino le da los primeros auxilios, presionando una y otra vez el pecho de la joven desconocida para él, optando por la respiración boca a boca ya que no despierta. Presiona otra vez, al fin lo consigue.

Elizabeta tose y bota agua recibiendo más ayuda de Lovino. Al abrir los ojos buscando orientación, se sienta y ve a Gilbert tirado a metros de ella. Se intranquiliza gateando hasta él, quien es atendido por Feliciano.

¿Por qué no reacciona, por qué no despierta?

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

― ¿Por qué? ―está totalmente hipnotizada, ni sus manos encima de las sábanas hacen un movimiento, no puede hacer nada que sólo hablar y guiarse por los colores de los ojos que porta Gilbert, quien le pide que se responda ella misma, ella debe darse cuenta de lo que le sucede al estar con él. Siente la respiración del albino acercarse más hasta que sus narices se tocan dentro de la noche de madrugada, la noche más oscura de la que Roderich no despertará nunca― Po-Porque…me-me atrae otra persona…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Alguien dijo beso? El beso no saldrá tan fácil, jojojojo~.

Gracias _Marisol105,_ espero que siga cautivándote ^^

¿Quiénes serán los nuevos personajes que atraparon al tonto de Antonio? ¿eh? ¿Gilbert vivirá? Todo esto hasta el próximo viernes, nos vemos~!


	7. Chapter 7

_7_

―Muchas gracias. ―Elizabeta agradece sentada en el sofá, recibiendo en sus gélidas manos una taza de café preparada por Feliciano. Por suerte los hermanos Vargas tienen una casa pequeña en el bosque para alojarse en largos viajes, no es muy grande pero ayuda a pasar la noche, sobre todo por el accidente del puente.

En estos momentos Gilbert duerme en la habitación de Lovino, éste reclamó que no quería tener a un desconocido en su cama, hubiera preferido a la señorita bonita, la pobrecita todavía está traumada, él le puede dar calor y consolarla. De todos modos tuvo que darse por vencido.

Elizabeta está más caliente gracias a la chimenea, el café y la ropa prestada del menor de los gemelos. Está muy agradecida pero no desea aprovecharse.

Feliciano se sienta a su lado, dándole compañía, en tanto Lovino se encuentra sentado en una silla, observando y analizando sus próximas tácticas de conquista.

―No te preocupes, tu novio estará bien. ―sonríe, la joven ruboriza y Lovino frunce el entrecejo, ¿acaso ese idiota de cabeza blanca es su novio?

―No…no es mi novio. ―niega ella dando alivio al hermano mayor. Pensar que Gilbert es su novio es…absurdo.

―Son amigos entonces ―vuelve a hablar el de ojos miel―, perdón por la equivocación. ―ríe encogiéndose de hombros, a Elizabeta no le molesta que se haya equivocado, está bien. Sin embargo, el rostro de él se le hace familiar, medio molestándole. Lo conoce… ¡es el chico del carruaje!

―Te conozco ―susurra, enseguida él le confirma que así es, lo supo cuando la encontraron en la orilla del río, pero no lo diga frente a su hermano Lovino, él se enojará, ya lo retó al llegar ese día a casa sin nada de dinero. De inmediato ella pide disculpas en voz baja―. Lamento lo de ese día, pude recuperar tu dinero pero los guardias fueron detrás de mí. Después pasaron muchas cosas…

―No importa, sólo es dinero. ―se encoge de hombros olvidando ese tema. Es un chico bueno, no puede creer que haya intentado robarle.

―Entonces, ¿no es tu novio? ―de repente es turno de Lovino en preguntar desde la silla. La fémina aristócrata vuelve a negar no siendo un total alivio para él, le quedan dudas dando vueltas en la cabeza― ¿Esposo, compromiso…?

―Bueno, estoy por casarme pero con otra persona. ―ella surca una sonrisa al recordar a su príncipe azul.

―Maldición. ―masculla en silencio, ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

―Felicidades, ve~. ―se alegra Feliciano, le gustaría estar invitado al matrimonio, mas sólo es un desconocido para ella. Elizabeta ríe con delicadeza, su buena hospitalidad de ayudarlos y hospedarlos le da la invitación a la boda. Él sonríe más lleno de felicidad.

Lovino también está invitado. Como si a él le importara…, iría para detener ese maldito matrimonio…

Desde la habitación donde yace Gilbert, Gilbird pía avisando que va despertando poco a poco. Los tres se levantan a entrar, primero es Elizabeta sin despegar la mirada de los movimientos lentos e indecisos de su compañero de viaje, quien gime y le da vueltas la cabeza. Él no bebió nada anoche, ¿por qué le duele tanto?

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―oye la voz reconocible de la de cabellos marrones, divisándola. Ella se sienta a los pies de la cama― ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

Gilbert frunce el entrecejo ante la confusión de la última pregunta, retomando a sentarse cómodo en la cama. Claro que recuerda su asombroso nombre, no perdió la memoria. Y sí, se encuentra bien.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ―mira a todos lados y a esos dos muchachos fotocopiados. No recuerda haberlos visto antes, ni llegar a esta habitación, ¿qué hace aquí?... ¡Recuerda todo!, sobresalta― ¡¿Eli, estás bien?!

―Calma, estoy bien. ―él se había inclinado a confirmar si estaba soñando o no, ella lo regresa a su posición sosteniéndolo de los hombros, contándole todo lo que pasó, que los hermanos Vargas los salvaron gracias a Gilbird, que sólo ella despertó y que él pudo respirar, no obstante volviéndose a desmayar por el cual Lovino lo cargó hasta esta casa que es de ellos.

Y es de noche, ha dormido mucho. Puede comer si quiere, ella preparará la cena.

―Un segundo ―dice Gilbert―, ¿podemos hablar? ―intercambia mirada con ella y con los hermanos, estos comprenden saliendo y cerrando la puerta del cuarto. Elizabeta ni siquiera aceptó hablar― ¿Y Antonio?, debería saltar de una pata porque el asombroso yo recuperó la conciencia.

―Es que Antonio… ―desciende y asciende la vista, encogiéndose de hombros― No vino con nosotros. ―no es buena noticia para el de ojos de dos tonalidades, ¿cómo que no vino con ellos?, ¿dónde está el tonto de Antonio?

En eso, Gilbird pía comunicándose con él, algo que Elizabeta no entendía nada. El asombroso él sí entiende, alguien golpeó y se llevó a Antonio, pero eran dos quienes lo hicieron, lamentablemente el polluelo no tiene ninguna descripción física de los desconocidos, todo fue muy rápido que tuvo que escapar e ir a salvar a su asombroso dueño y a la princesa.

Gilbert se siente tan orgulloso de su pajarito. Con respecto a Antonio, ¿quién puede tener tanto interés para secuestrarlo?

Sea como sea, tienen que ir por él. Que gran problema, ese "ingenuo" no sobrevivirá mucho que digamos…

―Ahora, ¿sabes por qué apareciste colgando en el puente? ―todavía tiene esa pregunta sin explicación lógica, ¿o la neblina portaba una sustancia alucinógena que la volvió loca?

―Puede ser posible. ―es a lo única conclusión que llega ella, pues de repente se sintió dormirse y de un segundo a otro despertar colgada con los pies agitándose en el aire. No fue voluntario ni intento suicida. Pero no desea seguir dándole vueltas al caso, eso ya pasó.

Se levanta de la cama, irá a traerle la cena. La verdad es que Gilbert tiene hambre, pero antes actúa a detenerla con palabras y una sonrisa burlona.

―Parece que tienes una fijación por vestirte de hombre ―al decir, la chica se mira de pies a cabeza, es la ropa de Feliciano, la suya se está secando en la chimenea―. Eres una total marimacha.

―Te golpearía, pero estás delicado ―se encoge de hombros, surcando los labios también sin sentirse fastidiada, es un avance―. Te traeré la cena. ―y se va.

Gilbert se recuesta apoyando la cabeza en la almohada a mirada de Gilbird, esté le pía.

―Sí, Gilbird, así es ―la sonrisa no se le borra porque es asombrosa―. Pero este será el plan A del asombroso yo.

Plan A –según Feliks-, obtendrá toda su recompensa si enamora a la princesa Elizabeta, para cuando llegue a besar a Roderich, él no despierte nunca más y ella sufrirá para toda la vida. Si el plan no funciona, utilizará el B, extender el viaje lo más que pueda, y si las cosas se complican, tendrá que matarla.

Gilbert hace su asombrosa propia planificación de los planes, nadie le dirá lo que tiene que hacer a partir de ahora.

Minutos más tarde, se levanta sabiendo que la cena viene, mas su asombrosa persona quiere cenar en la mesa, no como un enfermo como si fueran sus últimos asombrosos días. Sale de la habitación, Elizabeta se altera, él le informa que se encuentra asombrosamente bien, sólo se ahogó, no le atacaron tigres u osos, no sea tan alterada ni se preocupe tanto, pero agradece su preocupación, además necesita conocer a esos gemelos quienes lo salvaron, merecen su asombrosa gratitud.

―De acuerdo, sólo no hagas nada forzoso. ―Elizabeta frente a él, le susurra sin que los gemelos oigan.

―Tranquila, seré como un pajarito indefenso. ―le contesta susurrando también, sonriendo.

―Lo digo enserio ―sonrisas que no hay en ella, optando por prestarle mayor atención―. Fuiste a salvarme en el puente sabiendo que es peligroso y se rompería, trataste y llegamos aquí, y casi mueres. No despertabas cuando yo sí. Lo único que puedo hacer es preocuparme por ti. ―al decir le toca un brazo, con presión de darle mayor importancia y preocupación verdadera, quitándole el aire y las palabras del albino.

Él atina a acertar con la cabeza. De alguna manera se siente importante, no en la clase de sentirse el mejor del mundo y que todos deberían prestarle atención. Es importante para Elizabeta, sólo que ella aún no lo sabe.

Trata de no sonreír, porque se siente bien, como un cálido calor familiar e incluso más que eso. Respira hondo, sentándose en la silla para cenar, quedando frente a Feliciano quien le agrada tanto que es lindo, recordándole haberlo visto antes. Elizabeta le susurra en el oído quién es. Gilbert pide disculpas enseguida, si hubiese sabido que el muchacho del rizo era tan lindo, jamás le robaría.

¿Robar?, pregunta Lovino. Los tres se tensan en la mesa dejando a un lado la comida.

Eh… ¿robar? Eh… ¡Sí! Jamás le hubiera robado…este…eh…

―La pasta, nos conocimos en un restaurante y él tenía hambre, le dije que yo también tenía hambre, así que no me di cuenta que me robó mi plato de pasta, ve~ ―gracias a todos los dioses que Feliciano pensó en una respuesta buena y creíble para que Lovino no se entere y saque a patadas a sus invitados―. Pero ahora todo está arreglado, ¿verdad?

― ¡Claro que sí! ―acierta el albino.

Lovino no pregunta más, tan sólo interesándose en los viajeros, ¿qué hacen viajando, adónde se dirigen?, ya que mañana deben partir a un pueblo del oeste.

―Vamos al puerto más cercano. ―informa sin que Elizabeta supiera que van a ese lugar. Las asombrosas y serias sospechas de él indican que Antonio y sus secuestradores estarán allá, pueden esconder cualquier persona y zarpar lejos. De seguro el tonto de Toño tiene deudas con ellos, se los entregaran a los piratas… ¿Por qué tiene que dar tantos problemas?, rayos.

―El puerto más cercano es Nápolisk ―dice Feliciano―, podemos guiarlos.

― ¿Estás loco, tonto? ―interfiere Lovino― Nosotros vamos a la izquierda, ellos a la derecha, perderemos el tiempo, maldición.

―Podemos recompensarlo ―adquiere a decir Elizabeta―. Les cocinaré y les pagaré.

―Trato hecho. ―el mayor de los Vargas no tiene inconvenientes, todo lo que se trate de comida es bienvenido, más si la cocinera es una linda señorita lamentablemente comprometida. La vida es cruel, maldición.

Y también acepta el pago.

Posteriormente cambian el tema a conocerse más, los hermanos Vargas viven en una casa cerca del reino neural, gracias esto el reino les brinda seguridad de que el rey cejudo no los presione ni los envíen al calabozo por atrasos de deudas, sin embargo si llegan a alejarse como lo hacen ahora, en cualquier momento pueden ser atrapados. Siempre viajan con cuidado.

Parece que todo el mundo tiene deudas con Arthur, piensa graciosa Elizabeta. Pero, ¿por qué ellos dos tiene deudas?, es decir, se ven muy humildes.

Sus padres no tuvieron mucha conciencia, al fallecer traspasaron todas las deudas. Tienen que vivir con eso hasta terminar de pagar y estar tranquilos al fin.

― ¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen? ―la pregunta es de Feliciano.

Elizabeta y Gilbert comparten miradas, ¿qué pueden decir?, él debe ocultarla pero esos hermanos no se ven malas personas, ¿qué daños pueden traer? La fémina piensa igual, así que es ella quien responde, ultra asombrando los dos castaños.

¡¿Es una princesa?!

Y luego de explicar un tanto su situación, se calman, terminando de cenar y alistar las cosas para mañana en la mañana, partirán después del desayuno.

Lovino y Feliciano van a dormir en la otra habitación que queda, habían insistido que Elizabeta durmiera en una cama, mas ésta se rehúso, estará bien en el sofá.

Gilbert sale a la pequeña sala, molesto que ella opte por dormir en el sillón. Vamos, las princesas deben dormir en una cama cómoda y él está sano y fuerte para cambiar lugares. No obstante, Elizabeta niega argumentando que él debe dormir en una cama porque…

―El asombroso yo ya lo dijo, dormiré en el sillón y se acabó el tema. ―cortante indica con la mirada a la habitación a que ella entre y no se discuta más. La ve fruncir la cara, disponiendo a entrar y cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Tal vez cometió un error en cambiar los sitios para dormir… ¡no dormirá muy bien! Por lo menos Gilbird lo hará en el cojín del suelo.

Es un costo para dirigir asombrosamente el plan A.

A soñar se ha dicho.

…

Elizabeta duerme muy tranquila abrigada en la cama, removiéndose cómoda en la almohada. Sueña muchas cosas que la hacen sonreír, sus travesuras con Emma por ejemplo. No se siente preocupada por nada, nada tensa ni nerviosa. Al removerse una vez más y desvelarse un poco, se incomoda sintiendo la presencia de alguien más en la habitación y sentado, hundiendo la cama. ¿Quién la visita?

Abre los parpados, lenta y confundida sin visualizar bien gracias a la noche que abunda en las paredes que la rodean. Frunce el ceño, viendo al invitado de cabello platino sentado a la altura de sus piernas, no a los pies, a las piernas. ¿Se puede saber qué hace él aquí?, ¿le es imposible dormir?, bueno, ella le dijo que se quedara en la cama…

―El asombroso yo no puede dormir por eso ―menciona contradiciendo lo que ella cree―, es por…otra cosa.

Ella no comprende, arqueando una ceja. Si el idiota de su compañero de viaje no puede dormir por la incomodad del sillón, ¿entonces qué?, ¿y por qué la mira tanto a los ojos?, ¿por qué de repente se siente nerviosa sin poder mover su cuerpo? Algo la tiene amarrada a la cama, pero no hay nada, es ella misma.

Gilbert no la deja de absorberle con los ojos, quitándole toda racionalidad del mundo.

Está tensa, sus labios fruncen.

― ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? ―después del silencio nocturno, él habla, sonrojándola.

―N-No estoy nerviosa, estás lo-loco ―desvía la vista―, tampoco sonrojada.

―No pregunté por tu sonrojo. ―dice ingenuo y burlón, el cual ella se da cuenta de su error, ¡fue su error lo de su sonrojo en sus mejillas!, esto confirma que sí lo está y los nervios le jugaron en contra.

Gilbert se inclina hacia su rostro sin ninguna acción de contacto, sí causando más nervios que aprietan el estómago de la aristócrata.

―Recuerda que en tu cumpleaños ―va seguro y calmado, cortando la distancia de su boca con el oído de ella―, no empezamos ni terminamos.

Elizabeta reacciona a alejarse un poco, frunciendo el ceño, mirándole.

― ¿Qué quieres, qué haces aquí? ―interroga firme, sabía que ese idiota vino a molestarla.

―Eli, el asombroso yo sólo quiere una cosa. ―estira los labios a ambos lados sin forzarlos exageradamente, cumpliendo con sus facciones prepotentes y soberbias buscando incomodidad en la castaña, cuyos ojos verdes lo evaden y vuelven.

A Elizabeta no le agrada todo esto, peor cuando su estómago se contrae más y le da escalofríos.

―Vete, ahora. ―y entiende todo esto, esa noche de su cumpleaños, la clara intención de la visita de Gilbert… Desea que se vaya, comienza a darle mala espina. Sólo quiere que se vaya y la deje tranquila, no le interesa recordar el beso que no fue gracias a Antonio, ¿le es difícil entender?

Sin embargo, él sonríe de lado, suspirando.

―Crees que todavía lo quieres, pero sabes que ya no es así ―dice confundiéndola y sorprendiéndola―. Sabes lo que ocurrió en tu cumpleaños…

―No ocurrió nada, no me confundas. ―suelta.

―El asombroso yo no lo hace, lo haces tú ―contradice liberando una corta y pequeña risilla, pasándose la mano por el cabello desordenado―. También me siento confundido. ―cambia a ser un mohín, aproximando su mano a una hebra marrón que cae por el rostro de la joven, haciéndola temblar y acomplejando su respiración.

―No sigas… ―un dedo la toca causando más espasmos―, estoy comprometida, el señor Roderich me espera…

―Aunque llegues a él, sabes que no podrás despertarlo ―baja el tono de la voz, sujetando suave con ambas manos el rostro sonrojado y nervioso de Elizabeta, capturada por sus orbes―. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

― ¿Por qué? ―está totalmente hipnotizada, ni sus manos encima de las sábanas hacen un movimiento, no puede hacer nada que sólo hablar y guiarse por los colores de los ojos que porta Gilbert, quien le pide que se responda ella misma, ella debe darse cuenta de lo que le sucede al estar con él. Siente la respiración del albino acercarse más hasta que sus narices se tocan dentro de la noche de madrugada, la noche más oscura de la que Roderich no despertará nunca― Po-Porque…me-me atrae otra persona…

Gilbert entrecierra los parpados y sonríe un poco. Esa es la respuesta.

Nada más de qué hablar, Elizabeta se deja guiar inclinándose hacia adelante, tocando los labios del idiota insoportable que conoció al robarle lo robado y golpearlo con una sartén en la cabeza. Ese idiota insoportable que durante el camino le fue mostrando que no sólo piensa en sí mismo, que también se preocupa por Gilbird y su hermano menor perdido, y en ella. Tiene corazón y alma, hizo todo a su alcance para rescatarla en el puente y lo valora. Es amable cuando quiere serlo y no es en la mayoría del tiempo.

Ese idiota le da una descarga eléctrica y fuegos artificiales a diferencia del señor Roderich, con él es descarga eléctrica y es todo.

Es todo y está mal.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

―También me siento incómodo ―de repente, Gilbert susurra―, si eso te hace sentir mejor. ―y no miente, sintiendo la cabeza oculta por los cabellos marrones acomodándose más en su pecho, acompañado de unas manos abrazar su espalda. No es que esté incómoda, al contrario. Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera, así poder pensar con claridad de las sensaciones naciendo en todo su cuerpo.

Tantos nervios y latidos de su corazón, oyendo los de Gilbert. Y su respiración. De repente se le olvida todas sus preocupaciones. Se siente calmada, abrazándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sólo lo subí antes porque quise ser buena y se viene el día del amour. Quizás para el 14 suba una nueva continuación ;D

Al fin se juntaron los viajeros con los hermanitos, falta Antonio, ¿dónde andará Antonio? ¿Comerá tomates?

¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Seborga=Romeo.

Capítulo de regalo por el Día de San Valentín 3

* * *

><p><em>8<em>

―Buenos días… ―Elizabeta despierta estirando los brazo, todavía débil para sentarse y mirar la habitación. A nadie saluda en particular, sólo articula dándose cuenta que durmió muy rejalada, a lo mejor por tener un lindo sueño. Recuerda el sueño― ¡No puede ser!

Sí puede ser, ¡soñó con Gilbert, viéndolo entrar a la habitación y lo besó! ¡Gilbert entró a su sueño!

Un segundo… ¿por qué a esta habitación entró él?, ¿no pudo haber sido en otra o en otro lugar para besarlo? Es decir, no es que haya querido realmente besarlo… ¡claro que no! Es… ¿y si en verdad pasó eso anoche?, ¿si de verdad él y ella se besaron? ¡No puede ser! ¡Fue un sueño, una pesadilla!

Da un salto de la cama, su única forma de averiguarlo es preguntándole directamente a Gilbert, si es que lo encuentra, no lo ve en el sillón, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese idiota? Sus dudas son resueltas por Lovino, el idiota del cabello raro está afuera, por cierto, en veinte minutos todos deben estar listos. Elizabeta acierta yendo afuera, escuchando una melodía entrar por sus sentidos. La melodía es fina y delicada, no sabe de dónde nace, le gustaría saber pero tiene que buscar a Gilbert…

Su curiosidad es más fuerte, tal vez sea Feliciano, él es muy lindo, tierno y talentoso, sería más lindo si es él. Camina dando la vuelta por la casa, ocultándose en la pared al percatarse que la persona que emite esa melodía tan hermosa y agradable no es Feliciano, es Gilbert, brindándole la espalda. No sabía que tocara la flauta traversa. Puede ser que haya más secreto de él que no conoce aún.

En ese instante, Gilbird sobre la cabeza de su dueño, gira observando a Elizabeta. Ella hace una señal de no piar nada, le agrada…un poco escuchar lo que toca el idiota narcisista, pero éste termina preguntándole a la avecilla cómo estuvo sin tener respuesta alguna, lo que le hace mirar arriba de su cabeza y guiarse a la escondida marimacha.

Ella sonroja. ¡Pensará que lo estaba espiando!... Sí lo estaba espiando…

― ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí, marimacha?

―Re-Recién ―se odia por tartamudear, recuperando la compostura a acercarse paso a paso a él―. No conocía tu lado…

―Artístico ―le termina la frase, sonriendo tan narcisista como sólo él puede―. Nací con este don natural.

―Eres tan idiota. ―no dice un insulto, más bien sonríe como si fuera un cumplido.

―Lo dices porque sé que te asombras por mi asombroso don natural. Soy tan asombroso que el mundo debería tener más yo para mejorarlo.

―Ay no, no pidas eso, me es suficiente contigo ―ríe suave al imaginar más Gilbert por el mundo, ya le basta con verlo en sus sueños. Sonroja, recordando su verdadera intención de venir aquí―. Gilbo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Sí, ¿qué?

―A-Anoche… ¿entraste a la habitación? ―reza a que haya sido un sueño, pero si es sueño, ¡es un pecaminoso sueño!

―No que yo recuerde ―se cruza de brazos, pensativo―. No soy sonámbulo ―informa si hay dudas―. No, no entré a tu cuarto.

Entonces fue un sueño… ¡Es peor de lo que imaginó!

― ¿Estás bien?

Está muy mal, muy mal, muy mal. Engañó al señor Roderich en un sueño, ¡lo engañó! ¡Se siente fatal!

― ¿Eli? Oye Eli… ―preocupado por su estado mental fuera de la realidad, le toca un hombro.

― ¡Ahhhh! ―se espanta. Gilbert retrocede.

―Cálmate…, ¿estás bien? ―al preguntar, ella acierta tensa con la cabeza― ¿Segura que estás bien?

―Lo estoy, ¡perfectamente! ―da una gran sonrisa a lo que Gilbert continúa preocupado por su salud mental y más al notarla roja. ¿No tendrá fiebre?, entonces lo averigua posando una mano en su frente― ¡No me toques! ―saca su sartén.

― ¡No te hice nada y baja esa sartén, loca! ―¿qué demonios le sucede?, ¿qué se fumó?, ¿qué desayunó? Chasquea la lengua, retirándose a ir dentro de la casa. No discutirá con locas con sartenes.

Elizabeta no está loca, ¡está paranoica! Tiene que tranquilizarse, no puede actuar como actuó hace un rato porque Gilbert le tocó un hombro… Es terrible…, terrible.

No, debe detenerse y calmarse o parecerá loca. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Bien, nada de esto pasó, no recuerda haber tenido un sueño pecaminoso, no recuerda nada. Tiene que bañarse, vestirse con sus prendas más femeninas de guerra y desayunar rápido antes de emprender el viaje. Cuando todo está listo enterándose que la flauta que tocaba Gilbert es de Feliciano, cabalgan en dos caballos.

A pesar de todo, Lovino quiso convencer a los tres en querer ser amable y hostil con la señorita presente, sentándola delante de él sin que ella optara por abrazarlo por detrás. El chico era insistente. En tanto en el otro caballo, Gilbert, va feliz atrás sujetándose de Feliciano, él es muy agradable, despistándolo de las miradas celosas hacia Lovino sin aceptarlas y sin percatarse que sus celos abrazan con mucha fuerza.

―Em…Gilbert, me estás dejando sin oxígeno… ―en eso Feliciano le pide respirar, liberándose enseguida. El albino se disculpa, no era su intención abrazarlo de esa manera, ¡él tiene otra forma de abrazarlo!

― ¡Eres muy lindo, Feli! ―no importa si lo conoce recién, ¡lo importante es la atracción de la lindura! Seeh, Feliciano es tan mono~, Antonio tendría un ataque de dulzura― ¡Muy, muy, muy lindo y suave!

―Ve~, ¡muchas gracias! ―éste sonríe abiertamente― ¡Tú también eres muy lindo y suave!

― ¿Soy lindo...y suave? ―no esperaba esa respuesta del menor, quien acierta confirmando. La última vez que alguien le dijo que era lindo fue Francis, pero no cuenta para nada al ser doble sentido. Se siente tan emocionado― ¡Feli, eres tan adorable, te quiero como amigo!

― ¡Oye bastardo, quita las manos de su cuerpo, maldición! ―al lado, Lovino se enfada observando las insinuaciones del idiota ese hacia su idiota hermano menor― ¡No te aproveches de que sea un idiota!

Con esa defensa de hermano mayor…

―Para tu información niñato, no soy un idiota ―al decir, Elizabeta suspira agotada―, soy genial, ¡más genial que tú! Y puedo abrazar a tu lindo y tierno hermano cuando al asombroso yo le dé la gana. ―abraza a Feliciano para provocar.

― ¡Suéltalo, estúpido!

― ¡Hermano, sólo es un abrazo!, ¡ve~!

― ¡Se aprovecha, es un degenerado, conozco los de su tipo, maldición!

― ¡No conoces a nadie más genial que yo!

― ¡Dije que lo soltaras, además tiene novio, maldición!

― ¿Tienes novio, Felicito de mi corazón? ―Gilbert siente curiosidad, el nombrado ruboriza. ¡Se ve muy lindo!

―Sí, él es muy grande y fortachón…

―Es un bastardo macho patatas.

― ¡Hermano…! No digas eso de…

―Por favor ―interrumpe la única mujer presente con su voz suave―, les suplico que dejen de gritar, me revientan los tímpanos.

―Lo sentimos señorita Elizabeta.

―Estás delicada hoy. ―molesta Gilbert, como de costumbre.

―Lo estoy. ―pero ella le lanza la respuesta verdadera, eliminando el tono y el semblante burlesco de él, optando por mantener la boca cerrada hasta que se detienen a campar al anochecer. El camino al puerto es un día de viaje, llegaran mañana en la mañana.

Lovino prende una fogata, Feliciano se encarga de la cena mientras Gilbert hace una escultura con un pequeño tronco de un árbol, dando forma con un cuchillo, sentado, nada más que eso. Elizabeta por su parte, observa el cielo nocturno sin estrellas, está nublado. ¿Estará nublado en otros pueblos y reinos? ¿Roderich tendrá frío? Ella tiene frío, abrazándose a pesar de llevar la capa puesta, los leves temblores la traicionan.

― ¿Por qué no vas a la fogata? ―a su lado aparece Gilbert y el pajarito en su cabeza. Elizabeta dice que está bien; claro que miente y le sucede algo que él no sabe, ha comenzado a evitarlo desde que salieron de esa casita de los gemelos. A él no le preocupa, le preocupa que tenga frío y luego se enferme, no hacen falta más obstáculos gracias a Antonio. Sólo es por eso, nada más que eso, ¡en verdad!

… ¡¿Por qué discute consigo mismo?!

― ¡Está lista la cena, ve~! ―alerta Feliciano donde todos van a sentarse en un círculo frente a la fogata.

Después de la cena, Elizabeta sigue sentada pero aún con un poco de frío que no desaparece de su cuerpo. Los hermanos Vargas descansan a distancia, Lovino concentrado en sus nuevos métodos de insultos hacia el macho patatas novio de su tonto hermano menor, y éste tonto hermano menor concentrado en el macho patatas, deseando estar abrazado a él, compartiendo el calor corporal.

Gilbert se le acerca por segunda vez a la joven aristócrata y con mayor curiosidad, es totalmente extraño que a estas alturas la princesita marimacha lo evada incorporando la mirada. La vio sonrojar cuando cenaban, quiso pasarla desapercibida, ¡pero no pudo! Le sucede algo a Eli, lo va a averiguar, nadie lo evade ni le habla, y él se juró el mismo en terminar su propio plan A. Si significa que cualquier cosa la tienen indefensa, aprovechará la oportunidad de acercarse y estimularla. ¡Es un gran genio!, aunque…bueno…el asombroso él debe ser sutil sin recibir golpes. Tiene que actuar y ser un buen amigo que desea más niveles con ella. Después de todo el asombroso él es irresistible para cualquier mujer, _keseseseseses._

―Eli~ ―se sienta al lado de la nombrada, sonriente y cantando―, ¿qué haces?

―N-Nada ―otra vez sonrojada y tartamuda. ¿Acaso el asombroso él le causa todo eso?, ¿está causándole todo eso por estar cerca? ¡La pone nerviosa, eso es genial! (Si tan sólo supiera la clase de sueño que tuvo ella con él…)―. ¿Qué haces…tú aquí?

Gilbert se encoge hombros, quitándose la capa, colocándola alrededor de la espalda de la fémina, activándole una sensación eléctrica y chispeante, encendiéndole las alarmas. Él surca una sonrisa, sus sospechas avanzan más, al parecer la señal de sentirse intimidada es que ella está gustando del asombroso él.

―No te preocupes por el asombroso yo, soy inmune al frío ―se responde él mismo, ella ni siquiera tenía pensando preguntarle, ¡está totalmente paralizada!, no obstante la capa del albino sigue caliente y confort―. Oye, ¿puedo apoyar mi hermosa cabeza en tus piernas?

― ¿Eh? ―no entiende, sólo escuchó una propuesta tomándola desprevenida. Reacciona al ver y sentir la cabeza del albino recostada en sus piernas, ¡casi en su regazo!, acomodándose más a sonreírle, ¡¿por qué tiene que quedarse boca arriba?!

Dejando de lado el terremoto mental de Elizabeta, Feliciano ladea la cabeza bastante intrigado e interesado por la cara roja de la señorita. Le pide a Lovino que le resuelva sus dudas.

―Está avergonzada ―al mayor le basta divisando con un ojo, recostado en un tronco―. De algún modo que no me explico, a ella le gusta pero intenta convencerse que no lo es, maldición.

―Pero ella tiene prometido y se va a casar.

―Todo puede pasar en un viaje, y no te involucres, tonto.

― ¿Pero cómo puedes saber?

―Experiencia con chicas, hermano, experiencia que deberías buscar y no con un macho patatas. ―se recuesta en el suelo olvidándose de la curiosidad, no es que esté interesado en saber el corazón de la hermosa Elizabeta…, de acuerdo, un poco. ¿Cómo puede una señorita hermosa llena de belleza de realeza pura gustar de alguien como el idiota albino bastardo ese?, ni siquiera es agradable, ni caballero, ni amable, ¡no sabe las técnicas de conquistas, maldición!

Las mujeres realmente son complicadas. ¿Esperan un príncipe o un idiota? Ni la ciencia podrá averiguarlo. Por lo menos los tomates no son complicados.

Y regresando con el terremoto mental de Elizabeta, Gilbert continúa con la sonrisa, jugando con Gilbird que yace encima de su pecho, le alegra que esté mejor, mañana le cambiará las vendas. ¡Ahora vuela como debe ser, un pajarito hermoso!

― ¿Quién es el pajarito más hermoso de todos los universos paralelos? ―con su inocencia comenzando a propagarse y capturar la atención de la chica, Gilbird gira muy feliz― Tú lo eres, tú lo eres~.

¿Quién es ese sujeto?, se pregunta Elizabeta, ¿qué hicieron con Gilbert?, ¿en qué momento lo cambiaron?

― ¿Quién es el más amarillo? Tú lo eres, tú lo eres~. ―sigue jugando cuan niño es.

Se permite surcar los labios, debe recordar que a pesar de todas las fanfarronadas del idiota y que nunca admitirá ciertas situaciones ni emociones, es bueno. Vamos, se arriesgó a intentar rescatarla de ese condenado puente. Había pensado que él se iría corriendo para burlarse por la eternidad. Tal vez sí es fiel de después de todo.

― ¡Hey, estás sonriendo! ―el albino la atrapa― Y estás sonrojada, ¿ya entraste en calor gracias a mi asombrosa capa y mi presencia?

¿Por qué tiene que molestarla hacerle cambiar el semblante?, ¿es que nunca lo hará? Cada vez que ese idiota la hace sonreír, ese idiota lo arruina al segundo. Cielos…

Debe calmarse. Bien, sí sonríe, sí está sonrojada, sí entró en calor gracias a su capa y a su maravillosa persona. Si logra aceptarlo, no la molestará.

―En efecto, Gilbo ―ladea la cabeza mirándolo directo. Éste no comprende, ella debió sobresaltar nerviosa, ¿acepta el hecho que la hace sonreír y dar calor?, no lo esperaba y lo ponen nervioso― Tú también entraste en calor, ¿verdad?

―Uh… ―le cuesta articular y le cuesta admitir que su asombroso cuerpo elevó la temperatura. No le queda más opción que negar― Mi vulnerable y asombroso cuerpo entra en calor por sí solo.

Ella esperaba esa respuesta, por lo tanto ríe suave.

Gilbert alza una ceja, ¿así que le es gracioso?, lanzará un contraataque del plan A llamado _"caballerosidad"._

―Al asombroso yo le alegra que estés sonriendo, has estado muy seria…y me evades. ¿Por qué? ―pestañea acariciando a su pollito sobre su pecho que se ha quedado dormido.

―N-No te evado, recuerda que desde el principio soy distante contigo. ―ni loca le dirá que soñó con él, por varias razones lógicas. Esconde el rostro dentro de sus cabellos castaños.

―No lo eres, eres más cercana de lo que crees ―le dice cerrando los ojos sin continuar, dándose cuenta que la incomoda, pero terminará con asombro―. No me gusta que estés amargada, si mañana no sonríes me enojaré y no será asombroso conocerme de malhumor, ¿entendido? ―por una parte es verdad, Elizabeta todavía no lo conoce de malhumor y tampoco le gusta verla amargada. Ella atina a acertar media cohibida― ¿Te importa si me quedo dormido? ―y a esto acierta otra vez.

…

Elizabeta dibuja una sonrisa al día siguiente sin embargo haciendo todo lo de su alcance para evadir a Gilbert, no quiere tener tanto contacto con él, la coloca nerviosa. Sólo sonríe porque la obligó a noche y…no sería bueno conocer su malhumor, él dio una advertencia. Únicamente habla con Lovino y Feliciano, a lo que Gilbert no es tan idiota como ella cree. Sabe que lo evade y sabe por qué, pero de todos modos le hará la pregunta por simple diversión y ver su reacción. Será su triunfo si ella le quita la mirada, coloreándole los pómulos. Ella se ve linda sumisa.

Al llegar al puerto Nápolisk, bajan de los respectivos caballos, caminado por la calle y entre la gente. Hay mercado, muchos pescados y mariscos, hoy fue el día de la gran pesca.

―Ha sido un agrado viajar con ustedes y conocerlos, ve~ ―Feliciano sonríe siendo una despedida―. Nosotros ya debemos irnos.

―Gracias por su hospitalidad. ―Elizabeta agradece de todo corazón, recibiendo un abrazo del menor y que luego es turno de Gilbert en abrazarlo sin querer soltarlo, ¡es que es tan lindo! Feliciano sólo ríe por la muestra de cariño que formó con el albino.

―Bella Elizabeta ―ahora es turno de Lovino dirigiéndose a la nombrada, quien da las gracias por el halago, sonrojándose levemente, no tanto como le causa Gilbert; éste mira atento a las intenciones del gemelo mayor no tan amoroso como el menor, nadie sonroja a _Liz_―. Nuestros destinos pudieron haberse cruzados, pero jamás unido.

―Ah… ¿ah? ―se sorprende, pero de lo desconcertante. Por cierto, Gilbert no deja de abrazar a Feliciano.

―Sé que está comprometida y le deseo mucha felicidad.

―Lovino… ―y entiende. Su rictus se torna sincero― Lovino, podemos ser amigos. ―es amable y cautivadora, haciendo que la respuesta no sea tan buena como él, incluso Gilbert se da cuenta, por lo menos se coloca en sus zapatos.

Lovino respira profundo. Está bien, amigos, quizás llegue otro amor a su vida.

Como última despedida, Gilbert besa la mejilla de Feliciano…

― ¡No beses a mi hermano, bastardo, maldición!

― ¡Hermanos! ―desde la distancia, la voz es reconocida sólo por los gemelos― No sabía que vinieran a visitarme ¿por qué no avisan, eh?

Gilbert y Elizabeta se miran y miran a los gemelos. Feliciano –todavía siendo abrazado- señala que es su medio hermano, Romeo, y que vive aquí con su madre...otro día contará la historia familiar. Entonces en eso, el adolescente atrapa con la mirada a la fémina presente, sintiéndose cautivado por su belleza. Le coquetea con descaro activando el sensor celos del albino, soltando a Feliciano.

―Bien, aléjate adolescente hormonal. ―lo detiene posándose frente a él, dejando atrás a la marimacha quien se siente graciosamente protegida. Gilbert es un idiota, y el hermano menor de los gemelos sólo es un chico.

―Calma, calma, disculpa, no sabía que era tu novia ―dice sonriente, guiñando un ojo―. Tienes buen gusto, amigo, es muy hermosa.

Dejemos con que es su novia…, no gastará su asombrosa saliva con un adolescente hormonal no tan asombroso como él, aprovechando para que no se le acerque, y que Feliciano no abra la boca para liberar la verdad que ellos no son novios. Lovino hace el favor de taparle la boca, al menos el mayor enojón entiende.

― ¿Entonces qué hacen por acá? ―adquiere a preguntar con muchas intrigas, la última vez que vinieron sus hermanos fue el mes pasado, pues suelen visitarlo cada dos mes o un poco menos para darle una sorpresa. Él tiene que vivir en el puerto con su madre, la segunda esposa de su padre fallecido. A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, no tiene deudas por ser menor de edad. Puede salvarse si ellos pagan a tiempo.

Lovino contesta que sólo es un corto paseo, luego irán a un pueblo a vender cuadros y esas tonterías, maldición, pues marcharan pronto.

Feliciano lo detiene, ¡pueden quedarse a comer! No almuerzan todavía y tiene hambre…, todos tienen hambre…

Romeo invita a todos a almorzar a su casa con una condición: Un beso de la señorita bonita.

―Ni en tus peores pesadillas, crío. ―Gilbert le jala el rizo sobresaliente, causándole una reacción colorada que no sabe lo que es, el cual Lovino interviene diciendo que es suficiente castigo jalarle el rizo. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese rizo?, ¿serán iguales de suave?, ¿por qué no se lo tocó a Feliciano? Los tres lo tienen. ¿Genética?

Feliciano quiere explicarle pero Lovino lo agarra de las prendas, empezando a caminar e informan que almorzaran en casa, ¿ellos dos vendrán?

A opción de Elizabeta, ella prefiere no molestar y almorzar en un restaurante, no desea abusar más de su hospitalidad, es decir, el viaje del grupo termina aquí y es hora de retomar su camino. Feliciano la contradice, ¡todos almorzarán en un restaurante!, no obstante Romeo no puede, su madre lo espera…

―Después de almuerzo te visitaremos, ¿ve~? ―surca los labios, muy amble y sincero dando tranquilidad a su hermano menor, éste acierta sin más, despidiéndose de Elizabeta con un gran beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo antes de que su "novio" lo persiga y lo asesine mientras ella sonríe por dentro; él está celoso.

Gilbert no es precisamente el novio de Elizabeta pero tiene tantas ganas de asesinar a ese adolescente hormonal, si no fuera por el lindo y tierno de Feliciano que le indica un buen restaurante para ir a acabar con el hambre de sus estómagos, lo haría. Toman asiento y sus pedidos son tomados enseguida, llegando sus platillos de pastas, ¡oh!, y comida extra para pollitos.

―Aliméntate bien, Gilbird, recuerda que te estás recuperando. ―le guiña a su mascota, éste pía obediente.

Lovino se cuestiona cómo el restaurante admite pollos…

Hablando de pollos, en ese minuto Gilbird para de comer, volando hasta la ventana que da con el paisaje. Gilbert no comprende lo que hace, así que lo observa atento. Algo sucede o algo está a punto de suceder. Elizabeta lo mira preocupada.

¡Disparan con un cañón!

― ¡Todos debajo de la mesa! ―grita Gilbert cuando bajó asombrosamente primero, abriendo los brazos para que Gilbird se proteja ante el bombardeo de un solo cañón que destrozó una parte pequeña del restaurante.

― ¡Ve~, ve~, ve~! ―asustado, el menor se aferra a Elizabeta.

― ¡¿Qué sucede, maldición?!

¿Qué sucede?, pues su instinto de la genialidad no se trata de un simple bombardeo, quizás…, le pregunta a su pajarito mientras los clientes y todo el mundo corre y se esconde. Le pide que recuerde bien lo que sucedió ese día con Antonio, que le describa a los dos que lo secuestraron.

Gilbird cierra los ojos, forzándose a regresar las imágenes… ¡Pía!

― ¿Rubios, uno tiene un hacha y un parche en el ojo derecho y el otro una cruz en el cabello y un rulo que flota?

― ¿Qué dijo? ―pregunta Elizabeta.

―Son…los piratas del norte… ―responde medio nervioso― se llevaron a Toño y… ¡ahora viene por el asombroso yo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, de pie! ―a toda velocidad se levanta, tomando la mano de Elizabeta, comenzando a correr y salir del restaurante, siendo seguidos por los gemelos, ¡ellos no desean quedar atrás, sobre todo por saber que se trata de piratas!

¡Y siguen bombardeando!

Gilbert frena, volteando y exclamando a los hermanos Vargas que se alejan, que no se junten con el asombroso él ya que los atraparan también por cómplices, existiendo una gran posibilidad que usen al lindo de Feliciano como rehén para que se entregue. Por el bien de los dos gemelos, vayan a esconderse a otro lugar, cuiden a su hermano hormonal o lo que sea, él se irá con Elizabeta a un lugar más seguro.

Continúan corriendo, el bombardeo termina sin traer demasiada tranquilidad al albino, esa señal quiere decir que bajaron del barco para buscarlo. ¡No es bueno, no es bueno!

― ¡¿Estás diciendo que Antonio fue secuestrado…?!

― ¡Sí, y vienen por el asombroso yo! ―no hay necesitad de tanta explicación, ¡tiene que escapar del puerto! Doblan a una calle, dando una frenada de impacto al ver a una figura delgada salir detrás de la muralla, es el del rulo flotante― ¡Da la vuelta! ―tal vez no será tan fácil salir del puerto…

La aristócrata le propone esconderse en una casa, corriendo por las calles serán presa fácil por dejar exponerse, ¿no lo cree? Gilbert hace caso pero sin aceptar que es una buena idea, entrando a una casa donde por suerte la familia que vive escapó. Rápidamente se mueven encontrando muchos escondites no tan seguros, bastante dudosos, nada como una habitación debajo de la casa, ¡nada!

La chica entra a una habitación de bebé y gira a su izquierda. Un armario. Como esto debe ser a toda velocidad para que no se lleven a Gilbert ni a Gilbird ni a ella, lo llama y él duda. No…el armario no…

Bueno, a ella tampoco le gusta la idea.

― ¡Gilbert, sé que estás aquí~! ―se escucha la voz cantante entrando al hogar.

Gilbert no lo piensa más y entra, agarrando del brazo a su compañera, apegándola a su pecho. Cierra con mucho silencio la puerta del armario. Elizabeta se queja un poco, recibiendo un seseo. Silencia. Es incómodo estar encerrada en un armario con la persona que intenta evitar, con la persona más idiota que ha conocido en toda su vida, con la persona que le va aumentando la temperatura y que sin duda desea…no moverse.

―También me siento incómodo ―de repente, Gilbert susurra―, si eso te hace sentir mejor. ―y no miente, sintiendo la cabeza oculta por los cabellos marrones acomodándose más en su pecho, acompañado de unas manos abrazar su espalda.

No es que esté incómoda, al contrario, ojalá el tiempo se detenga, así poder pensar con claridad de las sensaciones naciendo en todo su cuerpo.

Tantos nervios y latidos de su corazón, oyendo los de Gilbert. Y su respiración. De repente se le olvida todas sus preocupaciones. Se siente calmada, abrazándolo.

Deja cerrar sus ojos verdes, levantándolos al igual que su rostro a la altura del cuello del albino. Éste desciende la vista, perplejo y confundido, nervioso y sonrojado. Ella le sonríe y le susurra.

―Mira, estoy sonriendo. ―no parará de sonreír, él se lo exigió anoche, ya que éste se pondrá de malhumor y ella no quiere conocer ese lado.

Gilbert no omite la sonrisa y en la situación que dejó a la marimacha. No dejará de sonreír por muy malo que sea todo. Accede a abrazarla, cambiando una mano a su rostro femenino, tocando un poco.

Elizabeta ladea la cabeza acomodándose en aquella palma. Todo es tan calmado sin tener miedo.

―Gracias.

―De nada, _Liz_.

― ¿Liz? ―el nuevo seudónimo la toma por sorpresa, ¿o antes escuchaba mal y todo este tiempo fue _Liz_?― Creí que era Eli.

―Toda la gente de seguro te llama Eli, incluso los gemelos ―se encoge de hombros sin soltarle el rostro―. Quise ser asombrosamente original: E-liz-abeta.

―Liz ―duda y hace una mueca con los labios―, me gusta. ―dibuja una sutil sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior, absorbiendo el impulso de levantar los pies en puntillas.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

―Lo siento ―para decirlo, cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando una respuesta, como no llega nada, abre un ojo y enseguida el otro, ¿habrá escuchado?, si escuchó o no, no lo repetirá―. Se me escapó…, no quise gritarte…ni hacerte llorar…

―Está bien ―dice sin dirigirle la mirada―, después de todo no teníamos nada qué hacer y…tal parece que tú vales mucho para todo el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Soy una persona mala por no crear el beso esperado :D

El siguiente cap para el viernes, vendrá con fuerza. ¿Quiénes serán esos piratas del norte? ¿ehhhh? Es tan difícil... xD

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

_9_

― ¡Ahhhh! ―los dos -y Gilbird- gritan asustados y horrorizados cuando un hacha traspasa la puerta del armario, por centímetros le arranca la espalda a Elizabeta si no fuera por Gilbert quien hizo que se apegara más a él.

― ¡Gilbert, sal o me pondré peor~! ―éste saca el hacha dando el aviso, jugando y calmado a que salgan esos dos. No quiere lastimar a nadie, pero si el idiota narcisista no sale, tendrá que hacerlo.

La puerta del armario se abre, Gilbert y Elizabeta salen cautelosos, ella detrás de él sin soltarle la mano.

De acuerdo, aquí tiene al asombroso él.

―No has cambiado en nada ―el pirata sonríe, divisando a la chica―, quizás el hecho que ahora estás arrastrando a una florecilla a tus problemas.

― ¿Para qué quieres al asombroso yo, Mathías? ―pregunta por fin para salir de esto.

Mathías cierra los ojos haciendo juego con la sonrisa, siempre tan alegre para todo, pero le da tanta lastima ver a la chica de cabello castaño metida en todo esto, es tan cómplice como los otros dos gemelos.

¿Gemelos?, se pregunta Gilbert, ¿se refiere a Feli y a Lovino?

Ah, sí. Los capturó para usarlos como señuelos ya que los observó muy juntos como amigos, sobre todo con el más alegre. Se encuentran en la nave acompañando a Antonio.

― ¿Todo eso para captura al asombroso yo? ―no puede creer que sea tan importante. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

―No del todo, tengo deudas con Antonio qué resolver ―sonríe abierto, metiendo una mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones―. ¿Nos vamos?, de esa manera liberaré a los gemelos y no quiero usar la fuerza frente a la damisela ―se dirige a Elizabeta―. Descuide, soy agradable y muy bueno.

A regañadientes y por salvar a los hermanos Vargas, Gilbert procede a caminar pisando los talones del pirata, su brazo es abrazado por la castaña, ésta susurrando que ese pirata no parece tan terrible como muchos decían. ¿Estos son los temibles piratas del norte?, parecen agradables.

Como ella dice, parecen agradables.

Saliendo de la casa los espera Lukas, otro pirata, el que porta la cruz en el cabello. Él va atrás, atento a cualquier indicio de escapatoria de los dos.

Suben a la nave y enseguida zarpan. Mathías no tenía la intención de bombardear el bonito puerto, sólo destruyó lo menos necesario sin dañar a nadie, pequeños rincones, lo importante es que nadie salió herido y compró muchos pescados y verduras. Ríe un poco, para Gilbert y Elizabeta no le es tanto.

En fin, va directo al grano. De seguro Gilbert debe saber que Francis se lo vendió y todo eso de la recompensa y que después se arrepintió, para mala suerte del albino, tratos son tratos sin importarle que Francis se haya negado. Mathías no tuvo más opción que buscar a otro comprante que ofrece más monedas.

― ¿Por qué no buscaste otra cabeza que no sea la mía?

―Ya sabes, tú eres especial, amigo ―se encoge de hombros―, y no me gusta que se arrepientan de los tratos.

―Al menos Francis lo intentó ―saca un poco de humor de eso―. ¿Qué hay con Antonio?

―Am… ―mira para todas partes, deteniéndose en Gilbert― Me debe algo y Arthur me pagará si se lo llevo. ―sonríe satisfecho, cambiando a dar la orden a sus piratas a que se lleven a los invitados a las celdas.

Elizabeta se rehúsa, no irá a ningún lado sin tener respuesta de los gemelos, ¿los soltará?, dijo que los soltaría si aceptaban venir, ¿dónde quedó su palabra?

Mathías surca labios, acariciándose la nuca.

―Es cierto, se me olvidó ―y luego ríe por haberse olvidado―. Los liberaré una vez que toquemos otro puerto, como ves, ya zarpamos. Y si quiere saber si usted también estará libre, pues sí.

―Oye, oye, a ella no la puedes encerrar, no tiene nada que ver en esto. ―se apresura Gilbert acercándose a Mathías, porque es cierto, _Liz_ no tiene nada qué hacer aquí.

―Está involucrada contigo, y si con la señorita puedo mantenerte acá sin que escapes, la encerraré. ―su sonrisa va desapareciendo poco a poco, no dejará que el albino se le escape tan fácilmente.

Elizabeta no se siente bien con lo que acaba de oír, por lo tanto camina hacia el pirata, clavando sus ojos verdes en él.

―No puede encerrarme…

―Hasta que toquemos puerto. ―vuelve a recuperar la sonrisa.

― ¿A cuánto está el puerto más cercano?

―Un mes.

― ¿Un mes? ―cuestiona sin creerlo, es mucho tiempo, no lo acepta. Entonces lo agarra de las solapas, enfurecida― ¡No puedo esperar un mes! ¡Debo rescatar a alguien…, debo rescatar al señor Roderich! ―se pone nerviosa. Mathías intenta quitársela de encima con ayuda de sus piratas, pero Elizabeta grita y grita, a lo que Gilbert reacciona a detenerla y alejarla― ¡Suéltame, Gilbert!

.

―_Una concuna amarilla~, debajo de un hongo vivía~_ ―en tanto en una de las celdas, un aburrido Antonio se encuentra sentado en el suelo, cantando, porque su nuevo compañero Lovino no le presta atención―_, ahí en el medio de una rama~, tenía escondida su cama~…_

―Cállate, maldición ―está irritado con esa canción, ¡la ha cantado diez veces, maldición!, ¿por qué lo encerraron con ese bastardo?, lo único que pidió antes de esto, es no compartir celda con el tonto de su hermano, ¡debió ser más específico!―. Haz cualquier estupidez pero no cantes.

―Ya hice de todo ―dice Antonio con su carita de perro bajo la lluvia―, te invité a jugar a las cartas pero no quisiste.

― ¡Porque no hay cartas, idiota! ―¿cómo demonio iban a jugar cartas si no las hay? No puede creer que ese sujeto bastardo sea tan tonto― ¡Quiero salir de aquí, no soporto más, maldición!

En ese instante, dos piratas traen a los nuevos prisioneros, Gilbert y Elizabeta, entrándolos a la celda de Feliciano, dejándolos para retirarse. Antonio se pone de pie para querer hablarles, preguntar muchas cosas, no obstante Elizabeta muestra su enojo empuñando las manos en los fierros, exclamando hacia los piratas que ya no están.

― ¡Sáquenme de aquí, necesito salir de aquí!

―No te escucharan. ―le menciona Gilbert, recibiendo la mirada fulminante de la joven, quien se posa frente a él.

―Debiste haber hecho algo ―afirma―, no puedo estar tanto tiempo en este barco.

― ¿Y qué querías qué hiciera?

―Escapar, saltar al mar.

― ¡Qué gran idea! ―exclama sarcástico― Saltar al mar para que nos disparen, o incluso nos dispararían antes de saltar. ―frunce el entrecejo entregando la conclusión de lo que pasaría si hubieran intentando escapar, no sólo habrían disparos, también el hacha cortando sus cabezas.

Elizabeta contrae los labios, muy enfadada. Está bien, saltar al mar no era un buen plan, debió pensar en otra cosa ya que no puede creer que Gilbert no haya tenido ideas. Esto le fastidia y la enloquece.

―Al menos… ―y le aterra mantenerlo en cuenta― ¡al menos debiste negociar con ellos, no puedo quedarme aquí, Gilbert! ¡Si no llego a tiempo el señor Roderich…!

― ¡No te pedí que me siguieras al barco, debiste pensar y haber escapado de esa casa! ―él también enloquece sin soportar sus gritos y todo por el mismo tema, por el mismo hombre― ¡Y me tienes arto con tu señor Roderich, mira dónde te ha estado metiendo: con ogros, en un puente donde casi mueres y ahora con piratas!, ¡deberías dejarlo morir!

― ¡No hables así de él! ―no fue para nada bueno soltar la lengua, Elizabeta se le lanza encima sacando su sartén para golpearlo, pero por suerte Feliciano interviene abrazando a la señorita, pidiendo que no lo haga.

Lovino y Antonio se sorprenden, más por lo que sucede frente a su celda. Para Lovino es increíble que su tonto y miedoso hermano menor hiciera algo bueno y valiente. Y Antonio, pues él no manejaba la información de que la señorita princesa debe salvar a Roderich. Ahora entiende a su amigo…, y al pobre de Feliciano, luchando para que ella no ataque con la sartén.

― ¡No permitiré que hables así de él, no eres quién para hacerlo, no lo conoces!

― ¡No tengo por qué conocerlo, no todas las personas son como tú quieres creer!

― ¡Tú eres lo que creo, un maldito idiota insensible y cobarde! ―con este último grito, Feliciano logra tranquilizarla, abrazándola y alejándola de Gilbert hasta un rincón. La sienta en el suelo, acariciándole la espalda, está muy tensa y nerviosa, pobrecita.

Se le parte el corazón viendo que resiste las lágrimas. Debe ser duro y agobiante quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el amor de tu vida le queda días por vivir. Ojalá él pudiera hacer algo, pero no sabe qué. Él haría de todo por Ludwig si le sucede esto. Lo único que puede aportar es aliviar y calmar a la señorita Elizabeta.

―Ese bastardo, no sabe tratar a una mujer. ―desde la celda de al frente, masculla Lovino, bastante molesto con ganas de salir de aquí y patear a ese idiota.

―Te recomiendo que no te metas en esto, Lovi, es más turbio de lo que crees. ―le sugiere Antonio dejándolo extraño al oír su nombre acortado. ¿Quién demonios le dio el derecho de llamarlo _"Lovi"_?, como sea, más tarde tendrá tiempo de discutir con ese bastardo cara de tonto, por ahora su misión es discutir con el otro bastardo que hizo llorar a la señorita.

No toma en cuenta el consejo de Antonio… Camina hasta los fierros.

― ¡Oye, idiota! ―lo llama, Gilbert voltea sin ánimos, sólo para escucharlo― ¡Te golpearé cuando salga de aquí, nadie hace llorar a la señorita, _che palle_!

Claro…todos contra el asombroso Gilbert…, él es el malo, el insensible y el malo. Desvía la vista hacia Antonio, éste es el único que sonríe y se encoge de hombros, entendiendo todo. Es el único que sin decir palabras le indica que se relaje y que tenga paciencia y comprenda a la fémina, mal que mal se trata de Roderich y ella todavía no sabe de la historia.

Gilbert suspira, se sienta en el suelo mirando sus pies sin prestar atención que Gilbird está buscando sus ojos. Tal vez Elizabeta tiene razón, es un insensible y un cobarde.

.

Han pasado dos días desde la discusión y desde que Lovino se acostumbra poco a poco a compartir celda con Antonio, parece más compartir una habitación. Así que lo escucha hablar –habla demasiado- con su _"Lovi esto, Lovi lo otro, Lovi aquello_". Había "platicado" con él acerca de su nombre abreviado, pues no le dio el derecho ni la confianza, la respuesta que recibió es que era muy lindo y que le gustaba mucho sus mejillas rojas como tomates, y que tienen mucho en común, ambos poseen el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes, el tomate es su pasión y un atractivo envidiable.

Lovino pensó rápidamente en cambiarse el color del cabello, quizás rubio.

Al fin de cuentas terminó por aguantar el _"Lovi"_ y el _"Lovi~"_. Pero no aguantó que ese bastardo le pidiera que lo llamara con cariño para estar a mano, como _"Anto, Antito, Antonito, Toño, Toñi"_, así tener un gran lazo de amistad. En resumen, Lovino terminó por llamarlo _"Bastardo"._ Y no serán amigos, maldición.

El aburrimiento es tan grande que los dos días dicen lo contrario.

Ambos juegan creando figuras con los hilos que pidieron a un pirata que fue muy agradable, su nombre es Tino, también es quien les trae el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda y la cena. Ayer vino uno más alto de lentes con una mirada siniestra a entregar la merienda, Lovino no quiso acercarse mandando a Antonio, quien recogió y agradeció un poco nervioso. Ese pirata sí daba miedo.

―Tu turno, Lovi ―dice Antonio jugando con los hilos. Lovino busca la manera de seguir la figura con los dedos. Se ha complicado―. Ese dedo, no el otro, ese sí.

―No me desconcentres, maldición ―maldice, recibiendo la figura intacta―. No puedo creer que estaremos por un mes en este maldito barco de mugrientos piratas.

―Anímate, al menos nos dan tomates en el almuerzo ―sonríe viendo que el menor cambia la figura, ugh, que complicado―. Mientras haya tomate, soy feliz.

―Supongo que yo también ―admite por los tomates. En eso, Antonio toma la figura y se desase―. Eres un tonto.

―Lo siento…, ¿otra vez? ―propone, pero el menor niega a jugar, está cansado―. Tomaré una siesta, ¿quieres acompañarme?

―Después. ―le contesta sin preámbulos, cambiando la mirada hacia la celda de al frente, a su tonto hermano menor.

Feliciano juega acostado en el suelo con Gilbird, ya que es imposible jugar con Elizabeta y con Gilbert a la vez, esos dos continúan peleados.

Trata de buscar la mirada de su tonto hermano, pues mientras esto continúa tan mal, jamás saldrán del condenado barco, tienen que idear un plan de escape. Todos deben unirse. Mantiene la mirada firme y fruncida a su hermano, le toma treinta segundos para que se dé cuenta que alguien le mira.

Lovino le hace señas, Feliciano no entiende. A la tercera vez entiende, acercándose con cautela a Gilbert. Le susurra que debe conversar con la señorita Elizabeta, arreglar su pelea, sólo de esa forma podrán salir de aquí, todos deben apoyarse. Y…, lo mejor de todo esto que se arreglaran, ¿o no quiere hacerlo?

Gilbert observa al tierno de Feliciano, es imposible negarse y dentro de sus sentimientos se aflojan girando a posar su vista de dos tonalidades en la marimacha, ella se mantiene de espaldas en un rincón, totalmente en su mundo.

Frunce los labios, ¿enserio tiene que pedirle disculpas? Si no lo hace, nunca conseguirá algo bueno de ella, y por segunda vez tuvieron la oportunidad de besarse, ¡incluso ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo! ¡Odia con más razón a Mathías!

― ¿Estás bien? ―Feliciano comienza a preocuparse al ver que el albino se desordena todo el cabello. Gilbert lo mira, acertando con la cabeza, está perfecto y asombrosamente bien.

Respira profundo, listo para ponerse de pie y siendo apoyado por Gilbird y todo el mundo…, Antonio tiene su siesta del día…y Lovino no olvida la amenaza que le hizo con golpearlo por hacerla llorar.

Camina donde Elizabeta medio nervioso, medio indeciso porque no sabe qué palabras decir sin hacerla enojar y sin que lo golpee con la sartén. Se tiene que tener fe en sí mismo, él es asombroso, hermoso, lindo, guapo y atractivo, puede reconciliarse con una chica…con el sexo opuesto. Esto parece más una reconciliación matrimonial…

No, ni siquiera en una discusión matrimonial desearía la muerte de una persona que es querida por tu pareja.

Ya estando de pie al lado de la castaña, carraspea para llamar su atención. No hay ningún gesto de gusto ni de disgusto, así que se sienta, acompañándola. Uh…rayos, no tiene palabras para empezar.

―Si no vas decir nada, mejor déjame sola. ―menciona Elizabeta sin ánimos de nada, no le interesa ni le tomará en cuenta si viene a molestarla.

Gilbert se toca la cabeza y luego la nuca, respirando hondo. Sólo tiene que fluir, dejarse llevar, no es tan difícil.

―Lo siento ―para decirlo, cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando una respuesta, como no llega nada, abre un ojo y enseguida el otro, ¿habrá escuchado?, si escuchó o no, no lo repetirá―. Se me escapó…, no quise gritarte…ni hacerte llorar…

―Está bien ―dice sin dirigirle la mirada―, después de todo no teníamos nada qué hacer y…tal parece que tú vales mucho para todo el mundo.

El albino surca los labios y los regresa a ser serios. Le gustaría contarle la verdad a Elizabeta, pero es mejor que no para los dos.

―Además ―ella prosigue encogiéndose de hombros―, aunque pudiéramos escapar, no podré despertar al señor Roderich.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―se siente confundido, antes ella estaba tan segura de despertar al _princeso_ durmiente, que ahora cambia de parecer, ¿qué le hizo cambiar?

―Porque no puedo, porque es imposible ―intenta sonreír falsamente, girando la cabeza para mirarlo―. No puedo despertarlo porque…no…

―Si te refieres al tiempo, alcanzaremos a llegar. ―trata de dar optimismo en vano.

―No es el tiempo ―niega tensa, tragando con dificultad―. Es que…me di cuenta que no lo amo.

La noticia lo deja sin aliento y sin palabras en la garganta, sólo en su mente pasan miles de frases distorsionadas entre ser algo bueno y algo malo. Prefiere mantener el silencio.

―El beso no funcionará y viviré con la culpa por resto de mi vida ―inhala y exhala, limpiándose los parpados que han comenzado a soltar un poco de agua―. Roderich morirá…, por mi culpa…

―Pe-Pero... ¿nunca lo amaste…? ―la pregunta no fue muy buena ahora que la escucha― Es decir, ¿creíste o simplemente alguien más…?

― ¿Alguien más? ―alza las cejas― Sólo sé que…tengo miedo y me siento fatal, lo traicioné, se va a morir… ―llora desconsolada sintiéndose culpable, calculando que debió pensar más y más en el señor Roderich, no tener tanta confianza con cierta persona, no querer a cierta persona, no…

―N-No llores. ―Gilbert se coloca nervioso, no quiere que se malentienda con que él la hizo llorar de nuevo, ¡en verdad no quiere eso!

Lovino ya está pensando que la hizo llorar y Feliciano también, y Antonio duerme. El primero planea los métodos de tortura.

¿Qué puede hacer Gilbert?, cada segundo que pasa ella llora más, demonios…

Actúa a abrazarla con fuerza siendo correspondido con más fuerza. Elizabeta posa los brazos por su cuello, repitiendo una y otra vez que el señor Roderich se va a morir.

―No va a morir ―éste sabe lo que dice, sabe que intentará salvar a ese señorito sólo por _Liz_―, te prometo que no va a morir.

― ¿Cómo quieres que lo salve…? ―tiene dudas― ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a tiempo…? ―buena pregunta para él, éste piensa veloz haciendo memoria de muchos rumores que escuchó por ahí hace tiempo. Recuerda algo, alejando el rostro de Elizabeta sin que lo suelte del todo.

―Tengo una asombrosa idea si salimos de aquí, pero tienes que confiar en el asombroso yo, ¿vale? ―es difícil prometer que le ayudará a despertar a su enemigo, pero no quiere verla sufrir, y si eso lo lleva a hacerla sentir mejor, lo hará. Además, ella misma le dijo que no ama al señorito podrido, que existe alguien más. Él sabe quién es, pero no la hostigará. Sólo debe confiar con él, sus promesas se cumplen, por muy malas y tontas que sean.

―Está bien… ―acierta confiando, el idiota la va ayudar con otro método que no sea el beso de amor. En eso, sus mejillas y sus parpados son limpiados por las manos de Gilbert, o al menos eso intenta siendo un caso perdido, porque vuelve a llorar y a abrazarlo. Ese contacto la hizo sentir peor, ya que siente su cuerpo depender de él para estar un poco mejor.

Gilbert suspira, acariciándole el cabello.

―Deja de llorar, creerán que fue mi culpa otra vez y no es asombroso. ―no desea mirar atrás, está la otra celda y Feliciano.

―E-Es tú culpa ―responde sin explicarle, ella se entiende, si no fuera por ese contacto, no estaría soltando lágrimas sintiendo el estómago apretado, no obstante si no fuera por ese contacto, no estaría abrazándolo y siendo abrazada―. No me sueltes…

―Tú me lo tienes que decir. ―murmura mientras Elizabeta apoya la cabeza de lado en su hombro, surcando una media sonrisa. Gilbert aprovecha de mirar hacia atrás, confirmando la alegría de Feliciano y de Gilbird, y los ojos verdes de Lovino que yacen muy concentrados a sus movimientos. Debería estar feliz también al conseguir reconciliarse con _Liz_.

Da igual, se siente bien abrazándola. Ya no tiene ese sentimiento de culpa, si no uno muy agradable~.

No la soltó por veinte minutos y eso que ella se recuperó pidiendo que era suficiente y lo agradecía. Gilbert era obstinado…e insoportable, en el buen sentido.

Posteriormente planifican el plan de escape con Antonio ya despierto gracias a la patada amorosa de Lovino. A la hora de la cena tiene que bajar Tino a dejarles la comida, Lovino se fijó en estos días que cargaba con unas llaves amarradas detrás del pantalón, sólo hay que quitártelas, pero es problema es ¿cómo?

Gilbert tiene una asombrosa idea y funcionará si Elizabeta da su aporte de pobre mujer despechada. ¿Ella entiende bien?, ¿mujer despechada?, ¿quiere causar lastima para acercar a Tino y contarle sus problemas recibiendo consejos?, ¿eso?

―Seeh~ ―afirma él―. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

―No sé si me quedan lágrimas.

―Hazla llorar, bastardo ―desde la otra celda, opina Lovino―. Eres el único imbécil que lo ha hecho dos veces en un solo día, tienes un record. ―y tiene razón, malditamente tiene razón sin ser un total orgullo para Gilbert. Hacer llorar a mujeres…, le gusta que lloren por su infinita belleza, su inalcanzable amor, que fracasen en olvidar sus apasionantes cariños, pero no hacerlas llorar como un desgraciado.

No, no puede.

Elizabeta le pide que le diga algo hiriente, no lo golpeará si eso le preocupa. El albino no sabe qué hacer…

―No creo que sea necesario ―interrumpe Antonio colocando el rostro entre las varas de la celda―… Piense en un recuerdo que siempre le hace entristecer. ―sonríe.

Es increíble para el mayor de los Vargas que ese bastardo haya tenido una mejor idea, aliviando a Gilbert.

A continuación, Elizabeta respira profundo cerrando los ojos, hurgando en sus recuerdos desde la niñez hasta hoy. Imágenes tristes, imágenes tristes…, ¿cuándo su hámster murió?, ¿cuándo rompió la vasija mega importante hecho de cristales de hadas que era de su madre con una espada?, no… Esto es tan difícil que es imposible, lloró tanto que ni pena siente.

Todos se desaniman, ya quedan pocos minutos para la hora de la cena…

A Gilbert se le prende una vela sobre su cabeza, ¡tiene una idea! Le pide a Elizabeta que le pase ese boceto homosexual que dibujó, ella no comprende bien así que sin objeción lo saca de su escondite de escote del corset. Él se sonroja, bendito boceto, ¿no?

Ya teniendo el papel doblado en sus manos, lo rompe a la mitad sin consideración.

― ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ―a Elizabeta le da una taquicardia― ¡¿Era mi…?! ¡¿Por qué?!

― ¿Te hace sufrir? ―alza una ceja, era lo que quería de la marimacha quien acierta terriblemente mal― Oh, que pena. ―ahora rompe en cuatro el papel. Gilbert ya sabe que después de esto recibirá una gran paliza, pero es por el bien de todos.

― ¡No, no, no, detente, no sigas! ―suplica sentimental, ¡su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos como su boceto artístico!― ¡Eres…cruel…!

―Llora.

― ¡Eres…malo! ―sin resistir más, se cubre la cara con las manos, sufriendo y sufriendo como si la hubieran dejado plantada en el altar. ¡Es peor que un desamor!

Justo, Tino parece con una bandeja gigante donde trae los platillos y los vasos con agua, percatándose de que la única mujer presente llora desconsoladamente. Su corazón se ablanda, dispuesto a ayudarla a pesar de las exigencias de Mathías de no hablar con ninguno de los prisioneros. Pero vamos, es una señorita, no es bueno que llore.

Deja la bandeja en el suelo, acercándose a la celda, llamando agradable y en susurro a la castaña mientras los dos que la acompañan actúan como si no les importará o que ya están cansados de calmarla.

― ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?, ¿te duele el estómago? ―al preguntar, ella se le acerca negando con la cabeza― ¿Te duele la cabeza?, ¿extrañas a alguien?, ¿puedo serte de ayuda?

En silencio el plan comienza gracias a la distracción de Elizabeta, Lovino le entrega a Antonio una tabla delgada de madera larga que armaron destruyendo parte de la pared de la celda, colocando en la punta un garfio que Antonio traía para marcar los días de prisión. Ese bastardo tiene que hacerlo bien, no tendrán más oportunidades.

Antonio con ayuda de Lovino, yace adelante extendiendo el palo hacia el pantalón de Tino, tiene que enganchar las llaves, vamos, vamos, vamos. ¡Lo logra! Retroceden despacio y una vez que las llaves están en su poder, la guarda dentro de su chaqueta. Aquí no pasó nada, así como el palo camuflado en la pared.

―Creo que…ya me si-siento mejor ―en eso, articula Elizabeta limpiándose el rostro―. Gracias por escucharme, eres un pirata de buen corazón.

―Gracias, jajaja… ―sonríe aliviado de haberla calmado, la pobre recibió noticias duras de que su novio le fue infiel y se fue con otra. Es muy triste, pero le brindó palabras de aliento y consejos amorosos, otro amor mucho mejor vendrá a su vida y le hará feliz.

Antes de despedirse, le entrega la cena por debajo de la celda, volteando a dejar las otras a Antonio y a Lovino. Se retira.

Elizabeta agarra a Gilbert de las solapas estampándolo en la pared.

― ¡Voy a matarte! ―está hecha una furia.

―Lo sé, hazlo después de que todo esto termine. ―surca una sonrisa nerviosa, no es tonto para no saber lo que viene, lo bueno que es que funcionó y tienen las llaves. Elizabeta lo suelta, todavía sintiendo el dolor punzante de la destrucción de su amado boceto de arte desnudo explayando amor. Que triste…

Continuando con el plan, deben esperar un par de horas hasta que todos los malditos piratas se duerman y puedan escapar sin despertarlos y sin ser atrapados. Tienen que subir a la cubierta, hallar un bote y ¡ser libres! Todo se ve fácil.

Muy bien, las dos horas pasan, Antonio es el primero en abrir su celda y en segundo a la de los otros tres. Feliciano se lanza sobre Lovino, a lo que Antonio se une y caen al suelo.

Menos mal que no meterían ruidos…

.

Tino regresa a su recamara, sentándose en el camarote de abajo, quitándose las botas. Es cansador tener que llevar las bandejas de comida todo el día a pesar que Berwald –cariñosamente le llama "_Su"-_ se ofreció ayer para que descansar. Suspira, mira hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada sin emoción de él, éste viéndolo desde la cama de arriba. Le da un poco de susto, ya le dijo que no le gusta que se asome sin aviso, enserio le incomoda.

Eh…, ¿no le dirá nada?

― ¿Qué sucede, Su? ―le pregunta por el tiempo que el otro sigue observándolo, mas no es nada malo, Berwald sólo quiere decirle que duerma bien, que sueñe tranquilo, que no tenga pesadillas, pero si tiene, él estará para calmarlo.

―Buen's n'ches. ―eso es todo, regresando a su almohada.

Tino exhala suave, él es así, siempre tan de pocas palabras. Prefiere eso a que sea muy hablador como Mathías, donde Lukas no lo soporta. No hay mejor que la tranquilidad.

En fin, debe cambiarse de ropa. Al quitarse los pantalones se percata que no suenan, comúnmente suenan al traer las llaves enganchadas…, las llaves. Enseguida se revisa todo el cuerpo y sus prendas. ¡No están las llaves, desaparecieron!

― ¡Ay, Dios! ―se espanta nervioso, capturando la atención de Berwald que vuelve a asomarse por arriba.

― ¿Qué p'asa? ―pregunta preocupado, bajando a calmarlo. Tino da saltos desesperados tocándose la cara― Tino.

― ¡Las llaves, se me perdieron! ―exclama siendo sostenido por los brazos fuertes de su compañero de cuarto, no sabe qué hará si Mathías se entera. ¿Pero cómo pudo perderlas?, ¿en qué momento si siempre las tuvo en su pantalón?, nadie pudo quitárselas. O quizás sí― Los prisioneros.

― ¿L's pris'oner's? ―no entiende bien, así que lo escucha atento. Fue una trampa, la chica sólo actuó llorando para sentir lastima y de ese modo quitarle las llave con algún truco. ¡Ellos la tienen y escaparán!― Ten'm's que d'r la al'rma.

.

Hay alboroto arriba, parece que se dieron cuenta que intentan escapar. ¡Demoraron en levantarse esos tres!

Se apresuran en salir cuánto antes de la prisión, sin embargo al subir las escaleras, éstas son clausuradas por el más alto de todos los piratas del norte, ese el de mirada siniestra que asusta a los gemelos Vargas y un tanto a Antonio. ¿Ahora cómo saldrán?

― ¡Pasen! ―ordena Gilbert y todos lo siguen pasando por arriba del pirata, al momento que todos lo logran, él cierra el camino sin dejar escapar al albino ni a Gilbird. Ve una espada salir…, traga tenso dando pasos atrás, corriendo a buscar cualquier arma para pelear. El palo de madera que hizo Antonio…, no tiene más remedio.

Al girar e ir a atacar Berwald, éste llega primero alzando la espada, bajándola a cortarle la cabeza por la mitad. Por suerte Gilbert lo detiene a tiempo con su súper arma que no resiste mucho. Oh, oh…

― ¡¿Dónde está Gilbo?! ―esa es la voz de Elizabeta al darse cuenta que su asombrosa presencia no está. Ella quiere regresar por él, mas éste le grita que no se preocupe y que sigan el plan, él los alcanzará.

Ella acierta, yéndose con los tres a subir las escaleras, llegando a las provisiones. ¡Todos por espadas!

Una vez que tienen todo, disponen a subir a cubierta y son rodeados. Elizabeta ordena que se dispersen y que luego se junten donde los botes salvavidas, corriendo a llevarse la mayor cantidad de piratas para combatir. Sube a una torre de barril, comenzando a pelear con su espada, su brutal sartén y patadas. Gracias al cielo que trae pantalones puestos.

En tanto los gemelos, las espadas las tienen de adorno, ¡no saben pelear!, ¡tienen miedo!, pero son buenos corriendo, ¡y el bastardo de Antonio no los defiende!

― ¡Hermano, fue un gusto haberte conocido, ve~!

― ¡No seas idiota, maldición! ―no le agrada que su tonto hermano menor ya esté pensando en morir, ¡por lo menos que intente defenderse, maldición!, o evadir los ataques.

― ¡Ve~, ve~, ve~! ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo! ―de la nada saca una banderita blanca, agitándola. La única idea coherente de Lovino para salir vivos, es correr.

Toma la mano de su tonto hermano menor iniciando una carrera, evadiendo cuantos enemigos pueden hasta que son frenados por dos hermanos también: Lukas y Emil

Oh, oh.

― ¡Ve~! ―se asusta con esas armas filosas y del terror― ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo, me rindo! ¡Soy sólo un hombre paz, ve~!

―Maldición… ―masculla Lovino teniendo sus tímpanos por reventar ante los gritos de piedad de su tonto hermano menor.

―No escaparán ―les dice Lukas sin una expresión―. Emil, ve por el de la derecha, yo iré por el de la izquierda.

―Bien ―acierta éste recibiendo una mirada de reojo de su hermano, que espera a que lo diga―…, hermano.

Se alistan en ponerse en posición para atacar, y van.

― ¡Chigi~!

― ¡Ve~!

― ¡Ha llegado el jefe a salvarlos! ―de repente, una figura oscura iluminada por las estrellas salta sobre los gemelos, dando una entrada espectacular para ayudarlos, y una sonrisa. Cayendo de pie, se incorpora listo para combatir sin antes voltear― ¡Siento la demora, Lovi!

― ¡Presta atención adelante, idiota! ―avisa alejándose con Feliciano a un rincón seguro.

Antonio gira hacia adelante justo a tiempo para evadir los ataques de los hermanos. Esto es tan gracioso, hermanos valientes contra hermanos cobardes, sólo con la diferencia que él tuvo que arriesgarse a venir a salvarlos, ya que Elizabeta se encuentra muy ocupada.

Aunque no es justo dos contra uno.

― ¡Vamos Antonio, ve~! ―es el aporte que puede dar Feliciano.

― ¡Golpéalos más fuerte, maldición! ―es turno de Lovino, si él estuviera en su lugar, ya les hubiera ganado con facilidad― ¡Termina ya, no tenemos mucho tiempo, bastardo!

― ¡Son más fuertes de lo que creí! ―se agacha, salta, los evade por todos los ángulos existentes, ¡estos hermanos piratas tiene una buena coordinación! Tiene que hacer distancia, inspeccionando una estrategia que sea rápida.

¿Qué hacer con dos hermanos?

Dirige sus ojos verdes a los gemelos. Uh…, luego piensa en su hermano Paulo. Los hermanos siempre confían el uno del otro, hacen tonterías, se divierten, ríen, lloran, juegan a combates hasta que uno queda llorando… ¡Eso es!

Y él nunca ha quedado llorando cuando jugaba con Paulo, que quede claro.

Afirma bien su espada, respirando agitado y concentrado. Tiene bastante suerte que esos dos hermanos quedaron separados, uno a su izquierda y el otro a la derecha, una táctica para encerrarlo. Es buena, pero no por mucho.

―Vengan por el jefe. ―murmura surcando una sonrisa triunfadora, cambiándole drásticamente el perfil que conoció Lovino en la celda, más serio y maduro. Éste le queda observando, dándose una cachetada para despertar, ¿qué rayos fue eso?

― ¿Por qué estás rojo, hermano? ―Feliciano se extraña al ver el color que apareció por arte de magia en las mejillas de su hermano mayor, quien le dice que no le debe importar, regresando a ser espectador de la pelea.

Cuando Lukas y Emil van hacia Antonio, éste salta para atrás, haciéndolos chocar frente a frente. Caen inconscientes al suelo.

― ¡Lo logró! ―Feliciano y Lovino alzan las manos al cielo oscuro, corriendo a abrazarlo pero Lovino se detiene avergonzado. No piensa felicitar a ese bastardo. Enserio no lo hará y no lo hace.

Por parte de Antonio, esperaba sus felicitaciones pero está bien así. Sonríe.

―Como sea, salgamos de aquí. ―menciona Lovino para despistarse.

Se dirigen enseguida a los botes, los hermanos suben primero mientras Antonio sostiene la soga del bote a espera de la llegada de Elizabeta y de Gilbert.

Viene Elizabeta a toda prisa sosteniendo su sartén, pues la espada la perdió en la pelea. ¿Dónde está Gilbert?

―No ha llegado todavía. ―informa Antonio, dejándola confundida y dispuesta a buscarlo. No lo hace, el asombroso Gilbert llega un tanto lastimado, ese grandote de Berwald es fuerte, no logró dañarlo mucho, por lo que optó por hacer un trato de juegos y amarrarlo. Ya debió haberse liberado.

Sujeta la soga por Antonio, ordenando que la castaña y su amigo suban primero y así bajar el bote al mar para poder saltar. Ellos dos acatan sin prever que un hacha gigante es lanzada incrustándose en el borde de la nave, al lado de la cintura de Gilbert.

Todo el cuerpo del albino se pone rígido, mirando sobre su hombro hacia atrás. Está Mathías.

― ¡Gilbo, sube! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ―Elizabeta se desespera, tuvo un sobresalto al momento de ver el hacha casi dándole a él, quien no sube, y no lo hará, no alcanzarán a escapar con él.

Gilbert sólo puede hacer una sola cosa, cortar las sogas con una navaja para que ellos cuatro escapen, ya no tienen tiempo.

―Cuida a Gilbird.

Gilbird vuela a la cabeza de Elizabeta, quien le grita que no lo haga, que todavía hay tiempo, sólo tiene que subir… Las corta y el bote cae al mar causando que la joven aristócrata pierda el equilibrio, cayendo encima de Feliciano.

Antonio y Lovino proceden a remar al instante para alejarse, sin embargo Elizabeta les dice que no lo hagan, que tiene que ir por Gilbert, no pueden dejarlo ahí…

―Él se arriesgó por nosotros. ―Antonio es sincero y lo lamenta, el lamento que no sirve en ella.

Niega aceptarlo, el idiota le prometió que salvaría al señor Roderich, le dijo que no rompía las promesas, ¡pero ahora lo está haciendo!

Se lanza al mar.

― ¡Señorita Eli, regrese! ―trata Feliciano, en vano. Elizabeta ya está subiendo al barco pirata, a vista de los amigos que ha hecho en el viaje, y no piensa abandonar al idiota que…es más que un amigo.

―Nunca conocí a una tía tan valiente ―y suerte la de su amigo Gilbert―. ¿Deberíamos volver?

― ¿A qué nos maten? ―interroga Lovino― Si ellos dos quieren morir juntos, que lo hagan. De todos modos ya no podremos volver. ―aunque quisiera hacerlo por ser bueno.

.

―Fue una gran acción heroica ―Mathías camina hacia Gilbert, recuperando su hacha, dejándola encima de su hombro―, su majestad.

― ¿Qué harás con el asombroso yo? ―frunce el entrecejo mirándole los ojos y mirando los pocos piratas que lo van rodeando. Ya no tiene escapatoria.

―Bueno ―ladea la cabeza haciendo una mueca y desviando los ojos al océano, ese bote de prófugos se han alejado bastante. Vuelve a Gilbert―…, lo que hiciste fue una fuga de prisioneros, y a mí no me gusta eso, sobre todo que tu amigo Antonio haya noqueado a Lukas y a Emil. ―para llegar aquí, vio a los hermanos desmayados, no creía posible que hayan chocado de modo frontal, ¿de qué rayos están hechas sus cabezas?, es decir, Lukas suele golpearlo con la cabeza a su cabeza, y duele mucho, pero Lukas seguía intacto.

Su duda del material de la cabeza de Lukas le intrigaba y le intriga más gracias a lo sucedido.

Trató de reanimarlo con todos sus métodos pero no resultó, ni siquiera el beso de amor. Por lo tanto, Berwald carga con esos dos en cada hombro.

―Así que pensándolo bien ―prosigue Mathías―, tal vez no voy a obtener una buena recompensa, ni por ti, ni por Antonio ―él tiene reglas que no se deben romper, los botines son castigados, los intento de escape también son castigados, más aún si uno de sus queridos amigos lo lastiman―. Dime Gilbert, ¿eres claustrofóbico?

El nombrado se mantiene callado frunciendo el entrecejo, observando la risa divertida de Mathías. Éste da la orden de llevarlo al otro lado del barco, donde Tino trae un cofre grande de madera lisa y bien sellado, la altura es hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla de Gilbert y el largo un metro y medio, él chaquea la lengua, ¿acaso tiene que entrar ahí?

Mathías le da una sonrisa, pues sí.

―Perderás la recompensa y Arthur se enojará.

―La recuperaré de otro modo y Arthur me entenderá. Amárrenlo y métanlo en el cofre.

― ¡Suéltenlo! ―desde el fondo, Elizabeta abre paso llegando hasta Gilbert, cargando con la sartén para defenderlo y Gilbird en su cabeza― ¡No se acerquen!

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dejé con Antonio y con los hermanos. ―el asombroso él no puede creerlo, ¿por qué ella vino, por qué no se quedó en el bote? Está enojado, en verdad que lo está.

Elizabeta gira hacia él. ―No iba a dejar que no cumplieras la promesa.

―Viendo que todo esto se complicó ―Mathías bosteza, aburriéndose del espectáculo. Quiere terminar luego para recuperar el sueño, hará esto rápido y fácil. Una sartén no intimida a nadie, pero un revólver sí. La apunta con el cañón, dando un apretón de estómago a los dos prisioneros―, ¿me harías el favor de bajar esa sartén y entrar al cofre? Estoy siendo amable, la verdad no quiero usar esto, menos en una princesa.

La joven respira intranquila ante su posición de monarquía… No tiene más opción que obedecer. Suelta la sartén y es amarrada por separada de Gilbert. A los dos los meten en el cofre, puede ser útil para dormir una sola persona, no obstante no es muy espacioso. Ella cae sentada sobre Gilbert, que también yace sentado.

Mathías sonríe alegre, se ven muy bien desde acá, muy acaramelados. Lástima que no alcanzaran hacer nada ahí amarrados, debieron hacerlo antes, ¿no? Y para ser sincero, no quiso meter a la señorita en esto, pero ya sabe, es cómplice y mucho más que una viajera y amiga del albino.

―Después de esto, me las pagarás. ―masculla Gilbert.

―Lo creo, si sales vivo ―enseguida pide a sus piratas que metan dos piedras pesadas en el cofre―. Cierren.

(Gilbird escapa al cielo)

El cofre se cierra oscureciendo más el espacio que los tienen pegados y gritando a que los liberen. No sucede, sintiendo que se mueven y caen al mar. Las piedras ayudan a tocar fondo.

El agua salada comienza a entrar. Elizabeta intenta pararse al igual que Gilbert, tienen que salir aquí o morirán, o en definitiva este es el fin.

―Tengo una idea, desátame como puedas y luego el asombroso yo te desata. ―gira intranquilo y nervioso, preocupado por alcanzar a salir antes de ahogarse.

La castaña gira con sus manos amarradas detrás de su espalda, buscando las de Gilbert, al tocarlas no presta atención a la electricidad, hallando la manera de quitar esas sogas. No lo logra. Cambia de posición, desamarrando con los dientes.

¡Bien hecho! Ahora es turno de Gilbert, también lo logra, buscando la forma de abrir la puerta del cofre. Maldita sea, está muy sellada, ni con sus asombrosos golpes son útiles.

El nivel del agua del cofre ya llega hasta sus rodillas, produciendo nervios en Elizabeta. No hay escapatoria, van a morir…

―Oye, cálmate...

Todo se ve oscuro, pero hay algo de luz que ilumina la figura de su compañero.

―Saldremos de aquí.

―No saldremos ―dice ella, sintiendo su propia dificultad para respirar. No queda mucho oxígeno―… No se puede abrir el cofre…, el agua entra y ya no queda aire…

Gilbert no quiere admitirlo, pero ella tiene razón. El cofre está bien construido.

―Al final ―continúa encogiéndose de hombros―…, no logré salvar al señor Roderich…, me siento culpable…

―No eres culpable…

―Claro que sí ―le contradice mientras el nivel del agua sube y sube tocando sus hombros―. Estoy atrapada, no hay forma de salir…, quizás merezco esto por traicionarlo, yo lo sé ―cierra los parpados con fuerza, no imaginó que le quedan algunas pocas lágrimas―…, lo merezco…

―No lo mereces, tú eres una chica buena pero marimacha, y vamos a salir de aquí como sea. ―no quiere seguir escuchándola más, apoyando las manos en la puerta del cofre, golpeando una y otra vez, una y otra vez a vista de los ojos verdes.

―Gilbert.

― ¿Qué?

―Mírame ―le exige con una voz floja, capturándole la mirada dejando de hacer lo que hace―. Me hubiese gustado conocerte más…

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?, no pienses en despedirte ―se confunde y se enfada―. ¡El asombroso yo te prohíbe que hagas una despedida!, ¡recuerda que te hice una promesa! ―y tiene los nervios de punta al ver que ella le sonríe tan cariñosa, pensando otra vez en esa pregunta, ¿por qué rayos tiene que ser tan linda?

―Gilbo ―susurra, a él no le agradan estos momentos sentimentales que son horribles y dolorosos―…esta será una de las declaraciones más trágicas que tendrás…

―Cállate, no quiero oír. ―imposible de soportar, Elizabeta le toma el rostro con ambas manos, juntando sus labios con los de él. Tan sólo es un beso, distanciándose un poco.

―Te quiero ―dice al fin, Gilbert desvía la mirada negándose a todo a lo que él deseaba. Pues claro que deseaba esa confesión, ¡¿pero justo en el peor momento?!, ¡¿de qué sirve ahora?!―…y tengo miedo de enamo-

No quiso escucharla más, le hacía sentir peor y no resistió el impulso de besarla y rodearla con sus brazos, mientras el agua sube.

Y sube.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

Miraban y miraban. De repente un cofre cayó al mar y escucharon risas de los piratas, quienes vieron a los fugitivos que irían a rescatar a Elizabeta y a Gilbert. Mathías no les permitió hacerlo, dando la orden de bombardear al bote salvavidas si no se alejaban bien lejos, bien lejos, muy lejos.

Gritó avisando, era una advertencia, si se acercaban a rescatar a esos dos, los haría explotar.

Lovino tomó el remo, obediente a alejarse y ordenando al bastado de Antonio que hiciera lo mismo si no quería morir… ¡Pero Elizabeta y Gilbert! ¡No podrían dejarlos a que se ahogaran!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Todo iba tan bien hasta ese momento, qué trágico, como mencionó Eli D:

Tírenme piedras *corre*


	10. Chapter 10

**Seychelles=Michelle.  
>Wy=Evalyn.<br>Australia=Jett.  
>NZ=Austin.<br>Hutt River=Riley.**

* * *

><p><em>10<em>

Alfred no consiguió atrapar a Antonio, a Gilbert y a Elizabeta, logrando que Arthur se enojara con él, pero se le pasó a los minutos paseando por el pueblo y comprando artículos para el matrimonio, en realidad escribiendo una lista para dejar el pedido en las tiendas. Se apresuran en el matrimonio, la fecha se apunta para el quince de agosto, les quedan dos meses. Y Alfred será rey, ¡es tan emocionante!

Al terminar el paseo, regresaron a su hotel. Alfred se fue a la cama a acostarse, el cansancio lo mataba, y Arthur bajó al hall, yendo al salón para tomar una refrescante taza de té, con la visita inesperada de Mathías.

Arthur lo escuchaba, el otro también vio a Antonio y le gustaría saber si le pagaría algo bueno si se lo traía. Arthur arqueó una ceja bastante intrigado y dudoso, si bien le gustaría tener al idiota de Antonio encarcelado y dando su sentencia por múltiples deudas y estafas que le originó, si por él fuera, tendría una guerra con el ducado de Castellán, metiéndose a defenderlo el Reino de Espanon. Pero no, él es generoso, además Antonio fue desterrado, esa sería una guerra sin sentido.

De acuerdo, ¿cuánto por traerle a Antonio?

―Lo que vale todo tu reino. ―Mathías fue codicioso, pero sólo bromeaba. Podría tener de pago el valor de cuatro coronas de la monarquía.

Arthur aceptó, no tenía inconvenientes con pagarle toda esa cantidad a diferencia de la broma. El pirata se levantó de la silla, debía irse.

― ¿Para eso viniste? ―preguntó Arthur.

―Sí, tengo otro negocio llamado 'Francis no cumple tratos'. ―se encogió de hombros.

―Me imagino que se trata de Gilbert.

―Síp ―sonrió abiertamente―. Me dijo que cancelaba todo el trato de mi recompensa por su cabeza, pero encontré a otro socio que me pagará más por él.

―Bueno, en ese caso ten cuidado, Gilbert no está viajando sólo, tiene una compañía del sexo femenino.

―Tendré cuidado.

―Lo digo enserio, no es una simple señorita. ―se tornó severo, explicando la monarquía de la señorita Elizabeta. El pirata sonrió más confiado, no le hará nada la princesa, sólo quiere a Gilbert y…

―Estoy acostumbrado a tratar con la sangre azul, y esos dos no serán los últimos ―antes de retirarse, se tomó todo el té del rey―. Nos veremos de nuevo, su majestad.

El de ojos verdes arrugó el entrecejo, ¡bebió su taza de té! ¡Malditos modales de piratas! Hablando de modales, es mejor ir a dormir.

.

Regresaron al reino Bretan hace una semana, Alfred estaba preocupado por lo silencioso que andaba Matthew, si bien su hermano menor es silencio por naturaleza, no capta la atención de nadie, sin embargo trató de persuadirlo haciendo tonterías una tras otra para que lo retara. ¡Matthew no lo retaba! Había jugado a ser malabarista de huevos y se le cayeron todos al suelo a lo que los ojos violeta de su hermano vieron sin llamarle la atención.

Esto era malo, muy malo. Cuando Matthew quería decir algo lo decía sin pelos en la lengua pero parecía ido, estando en otro mundo. ¿Qué le pasó mientras no estaba su heroica persona? Le gustaría saber, es su hermano, siempre están juntos, se tienen el uno al otro desde chiquitos, desde que sus padres los dejaron en las puertas de un orfanato y las monjas se hicieron cargo de su crecimiento.

Tiempo después al ser adolescentes, trabajaron de granjeros y llevaban los sacos de cargas a venderlos a los mercados, les ayudaba a mantenerse y de paso muscular su cuerpo. Fue en eso que la reina de Bretan vio a los gemelos W. Jones, a ella le hacía falta más gente en el palacio, su rey no opuso resistencia, mal que mal habían tantas mujeres sirvientas que hacían falta órdenes masculinas, ya que las mujeres peleaban mucho y se exaltaban con facilidad.

Entonces los hermanos aceptaron el trabajo, tendrían una nueva vida viviendo en un castillo, y lo más maravillo para Alfred fue conocer a Arthur. Al principio no era una maravilla la relación, era pésima. De aquí para allá volaban los insultos, de aquí para allá discutía con los príncipes mayores, de aquí para allá corría a su habitación y se encerraba para armar un plan de venganza hasta que la reina le aconsejó acerca de la actitud de Arthur y sus hijos.

Poco a poco Alfred fue bajando sus niveles de azúcar, era más amable, tranquilo, sin discutir mucho con Arthur. Gracias a esto la relación comenzó con una amistad. Cuando los padres de Arthur fallecieron, fue más de piel y fue su hombro. Eran más cercanos, compartían de todo y reían juntos, y más allá, la amistad se transformó en amor y en una relación, manteniéndola en secreto porque Arthur ya era rey. A Arthur le daba miedo que se supiera, es decir, Alfred no era de la monarquía y era hombre…

Al menos ahora las cosas son distintas y están felices con los preparativos de la boda.

Sin embargo, le gustaría que su hermano Matthew estuviera feliz por todo esto. Sin darle más vuelta, agarró a su hermano llevándolo a la habitación. Ahora quiere una explicación de su actitud distante, callada…, más de callada de lo usual. ¿Qué sucedió mientras estaban de viaje?

―Se trata de Francis. ―al decir, Alfred coloca los ojos blancos, sentándose en una silla. ¿Qué le hizo ahora?

Matthew le cuenta todo lo que ocurrió, sentándose en la cama, frente a él.

―Entonces no te ama ―concluye el mayor―. Si te amara, aceptaría casarse contigo, así como Arthur y yo.

―He pensado que tal vez…, tiene un trauma ―se encoge de hombros sorprendiendo a Alfred. Es imposible que Francis tenga un trauma―. De acuerdo, dudo que lo tenga. Pero estoy seguro que sí me ama, sólo que tiene miedo.

― ¿De qué puede tener miedo?

―De amarrarse a mí, quizás tiene miedo de hacerme sufrir.

―Por favor, Matt, todas las parejas sufren, dime una que no ha sufrido ―le pide y la respuesta no llega―. ¿Ves? Es algo más…

En eso la puerta es golpeada con sutileza, Alfred abre y entra Arthur, pues éste explica que no pudo pasar desapercibida la conversación, no fue su intención escuchar detrás de las puertas, sólo buscaba a Alfred y pensó que estaría aquí. El tema del idiota de Francis con Matthew le llamó la atención, y sabe lo que le sucede al de barba.

Matthew se interesa poniéndose de pie.

Arthur suspira.

―Francis te quiere mucho a pesar de que su padre le busque prometidas o prometidos que deban ser de la monarquía ―serio, se cruza de brazos―. Si Francis se casa contigo, será desterrado ―no se trata de perder la corona y quedar cómo príncipe nada más, pierde todo―. No más castillos, no más lujos, no más nada. Será como Antonio.

―Francis prefiere la corona antes que a mí. ―susurra descendiendo la mirada, creando un tenso ambiente incómodo. Alfred desea animarlo, pero el menor lo detiene pidiéndole que lo dejen solo. Es obvio que Francis elegirá el poder.

¿Por qué no tiene buena suerte en el amor como lo tiene Alfred?

.

Al día siguiente, una sirvienta avisa a Arthur de tener visitas, no sabe quién es porque esa persona trae una capa y su rostro lo cubre la capucha. A Arthur le suena conocido eso, puede ser Antonio o Gilbert, uno de esos dos idiotas son. No son lo son, es Francis. ¿Francis? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Quiere hablar con Matthew, ahora, urgente. Arthur hace una mueca dudando, afloja las extremidades dejándolo pasar y avisar al menor en la habitación, pero no nota que Francis le pisa los talones entrando sin modales y cerrando la puerta en la cara del de cejas grandes, capturando los ojos violetas de Matthew, quien se pone de pie, tenso. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Viena a…decirle todo antes de partir, pero no se irá a ningún lado si él lo detiene.

¿Ir a dónde?

―Sólo quiero una respuesta ―dice―. Estuve pensando todo, será la decisión correcta si lo aceptas. Si no lo aceptas, entonces será una decisión equivocada.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Francis? ―éste ya comienza a incomodare por las palabras del mayor, no le da ninguna claridad. Y luego escucha todo.

Francis dejó todo, habló con su padre para estar con Matthew, él le hizo elegir entre el oro y el amor, no es difícil determinar cuál eligió sin importarle superar a Arthur. Así que está aquí, fue desterrado, no pertenece a la familia, tiene que buscar dónde vivir. No quiere vivir solo. Está aquí para llevarse a Matthew, su novio, su pareja, su amor, su futuro esposo.

El menor parpadea desconcertado. ¿Le ofrece matrimonio?

―Cásate conmigo, _mon amour_, y ven conmigo a tener una vida juntos lejos de todo esto. ―es todo lo que desea, quitándole el aliento a Matthew.

¿Qué debe decir? Esto es todo lo que él desea también, Francis lo elige a él, y tiene que hacer lo mismo pero, ¿irse a vivir juntos?, ¿abandonar a su hermano mayor? No es fácil tomar una decisión tan seria. Se siente confundido, desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar sin rumbo a vista de Francis, quien espera…, espera nervioso. ¿No le va a decir nada? Hizo todo esto por él, está aquí por él…

A Matthew le molesta que Francis haya dejado todo por él, pudo pensar en otra solución, es decir…, el sueño de Francis era ser rey y competir con Arthur, sin embargo ya no lo es por su culpa. Pudo hablar con el rey, explicar que se casaría con…

―Hablé con mi padre, no me comprendió y me hizo elegir ―se encoge de hombros, surcando los labios―. Te elegí, Matt. Es tu turno.

Matthew se detiene observándolo. Tiene dudas, es más que nada dejar todo, tomar sus cosas y seguir a Francis a construir una vida. ¿Por qué teme a ser feliz?

Nunca se ha separado de Alfred y…

―Tu hermano se casará con el cejudo, vivirá bien acá. Yo te cuidaré y podemos visitarlos cuando quieras. ―extiende más la sonrisa para brindarle confianza y comodidad.

Y Matthew acepta.

**. . .**

Nuestros héroes, Antonio, Lovino y Feliciano, navegaron mar abierto por unos días hasta poder tocar tierra firme todo gracias a los piratas del norte quienes lo obligaron alejarse.

El suceso después de que Elizabeta se lanzara al mar a rescatar a Gilbert fue así:

Feliciano no sabía qué hacer aparte de sentirse nervioso y suplicar que se devolvieran y fueran por sus dos amigos que, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo conociéndolos, ya son parte de sus vidas, sobretodo la señorita Elizabeta. Y Gilbert le agrada. Lovino iría por la señorita, no por ese idiota albino. Antonio iría por los dos pero era peligroso, pidió que esperaran un poco mientras el mar los hacía alejarse lentamente. Por el momento no sucedía nada con sus dos amigos metidos en el barco pirata.

Miraban y miraban. De repente un cofre cayó al mar y escucharon risas de los piratas, quienes vieron a los fugitivos que irían a rescatar a Elizabeta y a Gilbert. Mathías no les permitió hacerlo, dando la orden de bombardear al bote salvavidas si no se alejaban bien lejos, bien lejos, muy lejos.

Gritó avisando, era una advertencia, si se acercaban a rescatar a esos dos, los haría explotar.

Lovino tomó el remo, obediente a alejarse y ordenando al bastado de Antonio que hiciera lo mismo si no quería morir… ¡Pero Elizabeta y Gilbert! ¡No podían dejarlos a que se ahogaran!

― ¡Lo sé, pero vamos a morir si lo salvamos, maldición! ―¡estaban con las manos atadas!, ¡eran sus vidas o la de ellos! Y si iban por esos dos, todos terminarían muertos.

―Ve~… ―Feliciano se sentía triste, pero era la verdad de elegir. Sólo esperaba un milagro…

― ¡Muevan su bote o les disparo, lo digo enserio! ―exclamó Mathías desde la nave pirata, acariciando su hacha y sonriendo. Viendo que no se movían mucho, optó por avanzar la nave, no sería su culpa si los aplastaba.

Enseguida los tres de cabello castaño remaron a toda velocidad, ¡los piratas los aplastarían! Una vez que estuvieron a salvo, observando en darse cuenta que estaban perdidos, siguieron en línea recta según el sentido común de orientación de Antonio, que por cierto, Lovino no paraba de insultarlo en estar perdidos ¡en medio del océano, maldición!

― ¡Pero conseguimos escapar de los piratas! ―explicó Antonio.

―Sin la señorita Eli y Gilbert… ve~… ―susurró el menor de los gemelos acaparando sus miradas. Sin Elizabeta, sin Gilbert, cayeron al mar, sumergidos dentro de un cofre, de seguro murieron…

―No digas eso, maldición ―le cortó Lovino, frunciendo el entrecejo―. Estoy seguro que esos dos lograron salir con vida.

― ¿Por qué tan seguro, hermano? ―preguntó indeciso, a lo que Antonio optó tomar la palabra por el hermano mayor.

―El jefe conoce a Gilbo desde hace mucho tiempo, debió ingeniárselas para salir ―aportó con una sonrisa sin dudar de su amigo. Siempre se salía con la suya o lo mandaba hacer las cosas por él; que lindos tiempos―. Lo bueno de Gilbo es no darse por vencido, aunque sea insoportable. Saldrá y se salvarán.

― ¿Lo dices de verdad, Antonio? ―Feliciano se ilusionó y más al ver el acierto del mayor. Se alegró mucho.

Lovino por su parte, se cruzó de brazos, modulando que así sea. Si no salen vivos, sobre todo si ese idiota de Gilbert no rescata a la señorita Elizabeta, lo mandará al fondo del mar, esta vez sin escapatoria.

―No seas tan sádico, Lovi.

― ¡No me llames Lovi, bastardo, maldición! ―todavía no le agradaba ser llamado de ese modo, al principió lo soportó…, ahora no― Sólo digo lo que creo, ese idiota de Gilbert no es nada, no tiene ninguna hazaña noble, sólo es un fugitivo donde su cabeza vale más que mi comida, maldición.

―No es del todo así, Gilbo no es un fugitivo por querer serlo, la vida lo obligó ―su semblante se tornó serio, semblante que por alguna extraña y sobrenatural razón a Lovino le incomodaba y sonrojaba. Los ojos verdes Antonio le comenzaban a causar cosquilleos en su cuerpo, actuando a desviar la mirada. Era peligro lo que estaba sintiendo, ¡y no lo sentiría, maldición! En eso Feliciano quiso saber lo que decía Antonio, ¿cómo es eso de ser obligado?―. Uhm, si les cuento, ¿guardarán el secreto? ―pidió, era un gran y enorme favor. Si se llegaba a enterar Gilbert que habló de más contándoles a los gemelos, ¡asesinaría sus tomates! Por lo que más quieran, no digan nada, ni suelten nada, ni siquiera la señorita Elizabeta debe saberlo.

Ambos hermanos se mostraron confundidos ante el tono serio, asustado y peligroso de Antonio. Debía ser bastante secreto, si salía a la luz sería todo un caos, al menos para algunas vidas. Ellos dieron su palabra de mantener el secreto, no dirían nada hasta la tumba.

―Bien, sucede que Gilbert…este…Gilbert es…ah… ―Antonio dudaba, tenía un debate mental, sin embargo los lindos hermanos prometieron cerrar la boca, debía confiar― Gilbert es…

Contó todo. Desde antes y después de haber perdido a su hermano menor.

― ¡No puede ser cierto, ni siquiera lo parece, maldición! ―Lovino estaba sorprendido sin poder creerlo. ¡Es que era imposible! Gilbert era demasiado estúpido, idiota y narcisista como para serlo.

Bien, Antonio lo sabía y entendía lo difícil que era creer en la historia, mas era cierta. Lo que más pedía, era guardar el secreto. Elizabeta no puede enterarse por nada del mundo, más aún que Roderich sea el prometido durmiente de la joven.

Esa parte de la historia que parecía más un triángulo amoroso, dejaron a los hermanos Vargas con más preguntas. ¿Qué sucedía entre ellos tres? Antonio no quiso explicar, esta vez no diría nada respecto a ese tema porque era más turbio y respetaría a Gilbert.

Feliciano sentía lástima por Gilbert, no en el mal sentido de la palabra, tenía tantas ganas de abrázalo y acariciarle todo ese cabello peinado hacia el lado, cambiándole la mirada. Esa mirada era similar a una que conocía muy bien, eran casi iguales… No. Son iguales. Ahora que lo pensaba, Antonio mencionó el hermano de Gilbert, que desapareció hace dos años. La historia concordaba con…

―Antonio, ¿cuál era el nombre del hermano de Gilbert? ―interrogó. Lovino lo miró de reojo, ¿por qué hacía esa pregunta que no venía al caso?

―Pues, no recuerdo muy bien ―meditó un poco, no recordaba con exactitud el nombre del hermano menor―, siempre le llamaba West.

― ¿Y no es de cabello rubio y ojos celestes?, ¿su cuerpo es muy fornido? ―esas preguntas tensaron a Lovino, ¿no estaría hablando del macho patatas? Feliciano lo miró― Sí.

―Eh…esa es la descripción de West. ―afirmó con cara de pánico.

―Ve~, es que, encontramos a alguien así hace dos años, lo único que recuerda es llamarse Ludwig.

― ¡Ese es el nombre! ―el de ojos verdes gritó sorprendido con una sonrisa sin poder dejar a Feliciano explicar que Ludwig no recordaba nada de su pasado, sólo el nombre.

Posterior a varios abrazos y besos, el menor de los Vargas narró cómo encontraron a Ludwig y que durante estos dos años no ha podido recuperar ningún recuerdo.

― ¡Gilbo tiene que saber esto! ¡Con Ludwig podrán recuperar todo lo que les pertenece por ley, tío, joder! ―¿pero cómo lo sabría sin asegurar que seguía con vida? ¡Seguiría con vida! Su mejor amigo seguiría con vida, lo decía su corazón, su instinto de amigo. No obstante, para que Gilbert supiera de las buenas noticia, ellos también debían salir vivos y tocar tierra. Después pensaría en eso, estaba tan contento que fue a celebrar abrazando a Lovino y luego a Feliciano, turnándolos. Les agradecía en haber cuidado del hermano menor de Gilbert.

Así que, resumiendo todo esto, se animaron más en remar y descansar una noche. Antonio abrazaba a los gemelos porque hacía frío. A regañadientes Lovino aceptó el calor corporal, ¡porque hacía frío, maldición!, no era como si le gustara el aroma a pino que emanaba ese bastardo.

…maldición.

No le agradaba para nada que su pecho le presionara y su estómago tuviera una fiesta de malditas mariposas. Y no le sigue agradando hasta hoy, mientras almuerzan en una casa que no es suya. Son invitados alojados gracias a dos chicas y tres chicos quienes los encontraron agonizando en la orilla de la playa, básicamente llegaron a una isla grande, donde viven muchas personas nativas y turistas. Isla que pertenece a los territorios conquistados por el reino Bretan.

Antonio no sonrió para nada. ¡Pidió clemencia en no contarle nada a Arthur que estuvo en sus tierras! Él es tan cruel…

Volvió a sonreír después de comer y que una de las chicas, la mayor, le dijera que no habría problemas y no le dirían nada al rey.

Jett –que por alguna extraña razón lleva un coala enojado en la espalda-, Austin, Riley y Evaly son hermanos, en tanto Michelle es prima de ellos, visitándolos. No vive muy lejos, es en la misma isla pero en otra casa con sus padres. Ellos cinco son muy agradables, ¡sobretodo porque les dan comida! Antonio y Lovino están felices por eso. Feliciano usa el tiempo libre para aprender a surfear con Jett, cayéndose miles de veces de la tabla, llorando y ahogándose.

Durante la cena, Antonio explica que necesita un mapa para llegar a…a…al castillo de la reina bruja malvada. Si van allá, podrán encontrar a Gilbert y a Elizabeta.

Jett le entrega un mapa, es el más grande que abarca todos los reinos, pero no sabe si lo que buscan sus invitados estará ahí, dejándolo encima de la mesa.

― ¡Acá está! ―indica, abrazando a Lovino que ya parece de costumbre y parte de la vida, ruborizándolo― ¿Pero cómo podemos salir de aquí?

―Si van al oeste, hay un anciano que los puede llevar ―explica Michelle, surcando los labios―, pero cobra un poco…este...

―Costoso ―agrega Evalyn, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta―. Para obtener el dinero, tendrían que trabajar si quieren irse lo más pronto posible.

― ¿Qué haremos, Lovi?

―No me preguntes a mí, bastardo ―frunce el entrecejo, ¡cómo si el tuviera la solución de ganar dinero en un día! Esperen…, mira a Feliciano, éste le sonríe―. ¡Feliciano!

― ¡Ve~! ¡No hice nada!

― ¡No tonto! ―lo sujeta de los hombros a desconcierto de todos― Tienes que pintar cuadros, recuerda que por culpa de esos dos perdimos muchos que lo íbamos a vender, maldición. Aquí podemos ganar dinero.

Feliciano sonríe, ¡su hermano es un genio!

―Lo sé, lo soy. ―se siente orgulloso, mostrando su lado más sensual con resultados catastróficos porque Antonio lo abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla. En ese segundo Lovino pierde la noción del tiempo, quedando estático y congelado.

Antonio intenta moverlo, no resulta. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Cuando regrese a la normalidad hablará con él. En fin, regresando al punto esencial, Feliciano acepta trabajar duro y pintar muchos cuadros para venderlos, de hecho, ¡ahora mismo irá a pintar! Tiene que esforzarse, tiene que hacerlo por Gilbert y por Elizabeta, ellos estarán vivos y los esperarán en el camino al castillo de la bruja malvada. ¡Son sus amigos!

―Tengo una curiosidad ―en eso, Jett interviene, todavía con el coala en la espalda…¿ese coala estará vivo?―, ¿por qué van a un lugar tan peligroso?

―Nuestros amigos van a rescatar a un príncipe, ve~.

― ¿Todos ustedes? ―es turno de Austin en preguntar, recibiendo la confirmación de Antonio y Feliciano. Lovino no reacciona aún.

―Suena a una gran aventura ―opina Michelle, aunque es raro rescatar a un príncipe de la malvada bruja. ¿No siempre es la princesa? En este caso, la princesa va al rescate―. La princesa debe ser muy fuerte.

―Usa una sartén como arma, ve~.

― ¡¿Pelean y todo eso?! ―de repente, Jett se anima sujetando los hombros de Antonio, quien responde positivo. Pelearon con unos ogros, unos piratas…, a decir verdad escaparon de un barco pirata― ¡Ustedes son valientes! Puedo ser su guía hasta el casti-

Austin le tira una oreja, diciéndole que no se emocione tanto, no irá a un lugar tan peligroso, y la aventura es de ellos tres. No tiene nada que ver en esto, únicamente los ayudan. El chico con la curita en la nariz frunce el ceño, acariciándose la oreja, sólo quería ser amable…

Riley surca una sonrisa lamentando el hecho de Jett, él es así, todo le emociona y es hiperactivo.

La menor de los hermanos suspira, no es tan fácil vivir con hermanos mayores. Antonio la entiende, él tiene un hermano mayor, Paulo, a veces los mayores son idiotas que parecen menores.

Feliciano no comparte esa similitud, su hermano mayor es un buen hermano mayor, se preocupa por él aunque no lo acepte. Más allá de ser enojón, es buen hermano mayor.

― ¿Hablaban de mí? ―por fin Lovino reacciona al escuchar que es un buen hermano mayor. ¡Pues claro que hablaban de él! Antonio le aclara lo buen hermano mayor que es con Feliciano, abrazándolo― ¡Basta de abrasarme, maldición, me tienes enfermo de los nervios!

― ¿Te pongo nervioso? ―deja escapar Antonio.

Lovino no puede creer lo estúpido que fue, ¡le dijo que se pone nervioso con sus abrazos, maldición! Ante las miradas desconcertadas de todos y más la del bastardo que desea una respuesta, tartamudea, decidiendo por escapar y encerrarse en el cuarto. ¡No mostrará sus pómulos rojos para todos esos idiotas, maldición!

―Entonces… ―prosigue el castaño de orbes verdes, más tarde conversará con Lovino, sabe que está raro― está todo dicho. ¿Pintarás ahora, Feli?

― ¡Sí, capitán! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Sólo espero no quedarme dormido…y no morir de hambre…ve~ ―lo último recién lo piensa. Michelle se ofrece a prepararle mucha comida para toda la madrugada, de ese modo no se deshidratará―. ¡Muchas gracias! ―y Evalyn le dará una mano con la pintura, es su potencial.

Este es un buen comienzo para viajar al castillo de la bruja malvada, donde Gilbert y Elizabeta estarán vivos. Saben que es así, Gilbert se las ingenió para no morir ahogados. Antonio lo sabe. Gilbert escapó y sobrevivió del incendio, rescatando a Ludwig pero…sólo un día duraron juntos hasta que el rubio desapareció. En realidad lo capturaron y lo dejaron a su suerte, siendo rescatado por los gemelos Vargas.

Gilbert se pondrá tan contento. Por esa razón, como buen amigo del albino, tiene que dar su mejor esfuerzo en juntarlos y ayudarlos en todo. ¡También tiene que avisarle a Francis!

…otro día, Francis está muy lejos, y su mente se concentra más en tener una plática con Lovino mañana por la mañana.

Por cierto, respecto a los piratas del norte, Lukas regresó en sí, recibiendo los abrazos de Mathías quien estaba tan preocupado por ese choque de cabezas entre hermanos.

―Oye, tonto, suéltame. Quiero saber cómo está mi hermano. ―tratando de zafarse de Mathías, sentado en el suelo de la nave donde cayeron, se asomó por encima de él a mirar el estado de Emil. Él estaba bien…adolorido y siendo atendido por Tino.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Emil? ―y por Berwald que yacía de pie. Nada más que estar de pie detrás de su 'esposa.'

―Sí…me duele la cabeza… ―se quejó sentándose y sobándose las sienes, dirigiéndose enseguida a su hermano mayor― ¿De qué está hecha tu cabeza?

― ¡Del mejor material, yo soy el cliente habitual, pero por esta vez haré una excepción, cuñado! ―exclamó sonriente Mathías, a lo que a Emil no le agradaba para nada ser llamado cuñado― Su cabeza es importada de las aguas congeladas de la nación mística de… ¡Urgh! ―¡estaba siendo ahorcado por Lukas!

―Me preguntó a mí ―dijo serio, aprovechando esa pañoleta alrededor del cuello de su compañero para desamarrarla a la velocidad y hacerle un nuevo nudo apretándole el cuello. Miró a Tino―. ¿Qué ocurrió con los reos?

―Mathías los metió en un cofre y los lanzó al mar… ―al responder, Lukas seguía ahorcando a un Mathías azul― Eh…creo que ya tuvo suficiente. ―bueno, tenía razón.

Lukas lo soltó dándole aire al fin, mencionando que la táctica de Mathías fue cruel. Pero se lo merecían.

Bueno, ya todo regresó a la normalidad. Mathías encontraría otra manera de conseguir dinero, sus recompensas escaparon y otras murieron. ¡Ahora a descansar! ¡Abrazo a Lukas!

. . .

Toris no entiende el asunto de la envidia de Feliks contra la princesa Elizabeta, si ella es la más linda de todos los reino no debe importarle. Él no era así, él era diferente. Claro, hablaba con su poni mágico y vestía con ropa femenina sin embargo era un chico alegre, sonriente y tímido que le gustaba salir a jugar y decir cosas que no venían al caso. Ahora es otro, convirtiéndose de la noche a la mañana un ser oscuro, autobautizándose como La Reina Rosada, o La Malvada Reina Bruja.

Toris sabe que sucedió algo oscuro detrás de esto, conoce a Feliks desde niños. Siempre vivieron en este lugar, antes era una casita humilde, después se convirtió en un castillo rosado pálido gracias al poder de la magia.

Debe averiguar que está detrás de todo esto, una fuerza extraña cambió a su Feliks y encontrará la respuesta para salvarlo. Hoy lo hará, con temor lo espiará en la habitación durante la noche.

Concentrado y tragando tenso y tímido, se acerca a la puerta del cuarto. Ve luz debajo de ella, la cual abre echando un ojo. Feliks está sentado en el suelo hablando con un espejo mágico teniendo de acompañante a su poni rosado mágico. Hay velas alrededor. Parece más una especie de ritual o conjuro…

―Ósea, lo estoy haciendo, todo marcha de acuerdo a su plan ―él habla con alguien, Toris no sabe con quién, no puede mirar más o será atrapado―. Lo sé…, se ahogarán antes de tiempo, pero fueron dos pájaros de un tiro, totalmente. ¡Tipo, cómo que no me retes! Si salen vivos, Gilbert seguirá con el plan A, pero cómo ese tipo está totalmente enamorándose de la princesa, tendré que darle una sorpresa. Ajam, ajam, entendido.

Toris deja de oír, yéndose a su habitación, sentándose en la cama, pensando en millones de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Con quién hablaba Feliks? No pudo ver con quién, él le tapaba el espejo mágico. Tampoco le agradó la noticia de aquellos dos aventureros que intentan rescatar al príncipe Roderich. Sea lo que sea, ese ser detrás de todo lo oscuro manipula a Feliks y sobretodo está empeñado en ir contra Gilbert y Elizabeta. Tiene que hallar una forma de despertar al rubio extravagante y también al príncipe Roderich. El mes ya pasó y…si no llega la princesa Elizabeta a tiempo morirá.

Hará su mejor esfuerzo, porque tiene una idea. Pedirá ayuda a un amigo en buscar alguna pócima para el príncipe Roderich, si la obtiene, se la dará a la princesa Elizabeta, ya que lo más probable que ese plan A ya dio sus frutos.

**. . .**

Elizabeta estaba parada frente a una persona, no la visualizaba bien. Sólo era una sombra. Ella lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, retándolo y sintiéndose sin salida. Era esto o era nada.

El juego de la manzana.

Elizabeta conocía el truco de la manzana envenenada. Debía morder la manzana para caer en un eterno sueño que jamás despertará, por la sencilla razón de no amar a su prometido Roderich, que nadie la ame y porque se equivocó de amar a la persona que no se lo merecía.

Era el castigo, observando la roja y brillante manzana que parece inofensiva en la mano extendida de la sombra. Era todo lo que esa sombra deseaba, aparte de terminar con la felicidad de Gilbert, y la mejor manera de hacer infeliz a Gilbert, es quitarle a la mujer que ama, que lamentablemente ella ya no siente lo mismo. Nadie podrá despertarla, porque no hay beso de amor verdadero.

Elizabeta tomó la manzana sin quitar los ojos verdes fruncidos de ese ser. Este era el trato, mordería la manzana a cambio de paz y tranquilidad a su familia y a sus amigos. Aceptado.

Mordió, perdiendo la total noción del tiempo.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

Con las manos abrazándola desde la cintura, las acomoda a los lados de la cadera, subiendo poco a poco su camisa hasta tocarle la piel.

Ese contacto de los dedos contra su cadera se termina haciendo distancia. Sus mejillas se enternecen de un sutil rojo, quitando las manos de Gilbert. Éste mira una de las suyas, tal vez fue apresurado de su parte.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_11_

―Lo importante es estar a salvo, seguimos con vida. Te dije que saldríamos de ese no grandioso cofre. ―Gilbert se sienta al lado de la castaña, ambos llegaron a una pequeña isla perdida en la nada, sobrevivieron a no ahogarse, nadaron hasta aquí cuando aún había sol y ahora es de noche, frente a una fogata que seca sus prendas.

Él lleva un pantalón, se los arremangó para poder pescar en el mar y sentirse más libre. Su camisa se la entregó a Elizabeta, ella no podía desvestirse tan asombrosamente como él, es decir…es una chica…, por lo tanto tuvo que aislarse para que se cambiara de ropa y las tendiera cerca del fuego mientras que la camisa le cubría y le abrigaba a pesar de estar húmeda. Era eso o estar como Adán y Eva.

No obstante, Elizabeta no dice nada desde que tocaron la orilla. Sólo está sentada con las piernas estiradas, mirando sus pies, mejor dicho, actuando en mirarlos. Su mundo es otro. Sus pensamientos son de culpa, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?, arruinó todo. Tal vez la situación de urgencia en ese cofre la hizo pensar mal, actuar indebidamente, si tan sólo se hubiera dado el tiempo de pensar mejor y no sentirse como ahora, no se sentiría responsable, ni culpable. Ni temerosa. Teme lo que su corazón siente y no puede sentir eso, ¡no puede!

Lo único que desea es salir de esta isla y viajar sola, no quiere a nadie, ni a Gilbert a su lado, porque no le ayuda en nada. Vuelve a temer a posiblemente…

― ¿Cuándo me vas hablar?, no me gusta que me ignoren ―Gilbert interrumpe en sus pensamientos, sentándose frente a ella entre sus piernas. En verdad le molesta que lo ignoren, pero más allá de eso, es el semblante deprimente de la marimacha―. Si tienes algo que decir al asombroso yo, dilo ya.

¿Decirle? Tiene todo acumulado en su pecho… ¿qué le puede decir?

―No entiendes… ―por fin habla sin dirigirle la mirada. El albino se extraña ladeando la cabeza, ¿qué es lo que no entiende?― No entiendes… ―¿pero qué es lo que no entiende?, ¿por qué se repite eso?

La fémina agacha más la cabeza, las hebras castañas caen por el rostro comenzando a limpiarlo con las manos. Ese idiota no entiende lo que sucede, lo mal que se encuentra por dentro, la traición que le dio al señor Roderich…

―Será mi culpa… ―medio tartamudea continuando su triste historia de amor aristócrata, dando a entender al albino. Se trata de eso, claro. Ella se siente mal por haberse 'despedido' en ese cofre con un beso.

Rayos. Se rasca la cabeza, ¿qué puede hacer para que se olvide de eso? No, espera, no quiere que se olvide del beso, era todo lo que buscaba y lo consiguió. Acabó por tener el corazón de la marimacha, ¿cuál sería la razón de arrepentirse? Bueno…nunca creyó que esto se pondría tan mal…

Chasquea la lengua, no tiene más remedio que bajar el perfil.

―No es tu culpa y debes olvidar lo que ocurrió ―procede a decir Gilbert, encogiéndose de hombros―. Sólo fue un beso sin importancia.

― ¿Sin importancia? ―enseguida Elizabeta alza la vista, frunciéndola. Parece que su idea empeorará todo― No entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, el señor Roderich se va a morir y no sólo por el tiempo, también porque tú… ―hace una pausa, pensará bien antes de actuar. No lo dirá.

― ¿También yo qué? ―arquea una ceja, la princesa de Hungriranto se muerde el labio. ¿Acaso él no sintió nada en ese cofre que los tenía atrapados?― Sólo fue un beso del momento, es común cuando sientes que serán los últimos minutos con vida y quieras despedirte de la persona que tienes cerca, y ese fue el asombroso yo. ―todo casual argumentando con su ingenio de dar en el blanco para que ella no se confunda y se sienta mejor, sucede todo lo contrario.

La ve empujarlo y ponerse de pie, indignada. ¡Él quiso ser bueno! Si le decía que no fue un simple beso de despedida, ella estaría peor echándose toda la culpa de que ese señorito morirá. ¿Enserio quiere la verdad? ¡Bien, le dirá la verdad si tanto quiere!

Se levanta, corriendo detrás hasta alcanzarla agarrándole el brazo, haciéndola girar y atraparla sólo con los ojos a pesar de la negación. Pero tienen que conversar o pelearán hasta mañana y jamás saldrán de la isla.

―Entiendo lo que te pasa, si quieres saber si sentí lo que tú crees, no lo sé ―le dice hastiado y un tanto ruborizado en las mejillas―. Pero se sintió bien, que hubiera preferido en otro momento y en otro lugar.

Elizabeta, quien mantiene el puente de sus cejas arrugado sin despegar la mirada de la de él, suspira. Si esa es su verdad, ¿entonces para qué le mintió recién?

― ¡Para que te sintieras bien y que no te castigaras! ―a veces ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionará ella a cualquier verdad o mentira, es impredecible, ¿qué más podía hacer para hacerle sentir mejor? Tenía un debate mental de sentimientos, negándolos y aceptándolos, pero los aceptó estando en el barco de los piratas del norte, ¿no? Él lo recuerda bien al ser su hombro para que llorara― ¿Lo recuerdas, no?, encerrados en esa celda. Me dijiste que el beso no funcionará en tu prometido porque no lo amas, y yo sé por qué.

―No lo es… ―al instante, sobresalta sintiendo el calor de sus pómulos.

―Tú…

―Cállate, no lo digas ―y le corta porque es verdad sin aceptarlo, no quiere escuchar, le hace mal. Gilbert suelta un suspiro cerrando los parpados, no dirá nada. En eso, siente un abrazo causándole resultados catastróficos en su ser inmensamente increíble, mariposas y pajaritos, más pajaritos alborotan su estómago y su cabeza, coloreando sus mejillas, nervioso sin poder corresponder―. El señor Roderich va a morir…

¿Por-Por qué a él? Y sumándole que su torso está desnudo y ella trae su camisa.

¡¿Por qué tiene que pensar en eso?!

Cierra los ojos con todas sus increíbles fuerzas, dejando que su cuerpo haga todo, moviendo sus brazos a contenerla. Suelta un aliento, relajando sus ojos pero sin abrir.

― ¿Recuerdas que te prometí buscar una solución? ―ya está hecho, se lo dijo en la nave, no dará pie atrás― Hay una, conozco a alguien que puede encontrar la poción, pero debe ser justo en los meses de vida. ―no miente, en verdad conoce a la persona que ayudará sin ser gratis. Luego pensará con qué pagarle, por ahora es la única luz de esperanza para que Elizabeta no se derrumba y no intente una locura.

Ella se distancia, recuperando la cordura y ascendiendo la vista. ¿Funcionará lo que dice, esa persona?

―Funcionará tanto como lo increíble que soy. ―sonríe abiertamente brindando esperanza y confianza. Bueno, Elizabeta respira un poco más tranquila sin ser en demasía, aunque tiene dudas. No desea desanimarse ni pensar negativa, debe ser positiva, hallarán la poción para el señor Roderich, aún queda tiempo. No desesperará.

Su rictus se torna contento, imaginó tantas catástrofes al haber besado a Gilbert en ese cofre, angustiada por morir que…

No. No fue desesperación, ni una despedida, ni un beso del momento como dijo antes ese idiota narcisista. Fue real, sintió todos sus sentidos concentrarse en él y en nada más. Le recuerda lo que sucedió después del contacto y de la declaración, -porque no negará que sí se le declaró-, observándose el uno al otro mientras el agua salada iba por su mentón. Gilbert no se dio por vencido, mencionaba una y otra vez que saldrían, que fue criado para pelear y sobrevivir, que no necesitó de ningún compromiso para ser fuerte, y que demostraría a todos los imbéciles que le arruinaron la vida que volvería junto con su hermano menor.

Golpeaba, pateaba. Ella no entendía lo que hablaba sin sentir la intriga de saber, tampoco ahora lo siente. Si él desea contarle, debe hacerlo por si solo, no será una entrometida.

Acto seguido, lo vio tomar aire con la boca, sumergiéndose a comenzar a dar golpes a la puerta del cofre. Estaba nerviosa, suplicaba en su interior un milagro pero no llegaba, únicamente llegaba el agua a su tope, obligándola a contener el aire y sumergirse, abriendo los ojos. Justo en ese instante, Gilbert logró romper con una patada, haciendo un orificio para agrandarlo y poder salir. La madera de los piratas no era tan buena calidad.

Le tomó una mano para que saliera. La soltó para ascender a la superficie. Respiraron, llenando sus pulmones. No podían creer que estuvieron allá al fondo del mar y ahora estaban vivos. ¡Vivos!

― ¡Soy increíble, no puedo creer lo increíble que soy! ―Gilbert se sentía orgulloso de su fuerza, celebrando en pleno mar abierto, el cual se apresuraron en nadar y visualizar una isla pequeña, justo para dos náufragos antes de que monstruos marinos los consideraran comida.

Llegando a la orilla, mutuamente se preguntaron si se encontraban bien. Todo estaba en orden, no tanto para Elizabeta al percatarse que su flor del cabello desapareció. La perdió en el mar…

Con ese detalle se abrió la puerta de la angustia y de la culpabilidad. Era una mala señal por haberse dejado llevar… Todo iría de mal en peor al saber que sus sentimientos cambiaron. Y sí cambiaron, no obstante tiene una luz de esperanza, no se sentirá culpable.

Aun así, necesita saber si el idiota…bueno, Gilbert sintió algo…algo…que no haya sido por desesperación de tener los últimos minutos de vida.

Traga tensa, jugando con las mangas de la camisa de un color pálido. Desvía la mirada y le pregunta sin ser una pregunta, más bien palabras al aire que intentan formar una oración.

―Tú…en el mar…fue…lo que dijiste…de sentirse bien…

―Eh…algo…creo… ―se incomoda, sonrojándose y frunciendo débil el ceño, observando lo interesante que puede ser una palmera. ¡Rayos! Él mismo se propuso –sin ser un capricho- que enamoraría a la marimacha, ¡lo acaba de conseguir, por supuesto!, ¿y está es su actitud de victoria? Se siente como un niñito enamorándose por primera vez de una niña durante las clases de modales de la aristocracia, claro que la niña usaba pantalones en vez de vestido. En este caso, Elizabeta no tiene ni vestido, ni pantalones.

Rayos, rayos, rayos, ¡rayos!

― ¿Y esa cadena? ―de repente la aristócrata apunta y toca con los dígitos el objeto que cuelga desde su cuello― La he visto antes…

―Es que… ―de inmediato, nervioso envuelve su cruz de hierro en su mano como si se la quitaran, aunque no es eso, es la afirmación de ella de haberla visto antes―, es una asombrosa reliquia familiar, mi hermano pequeño también la tiene. De seguro la viste en esas tiendas de joyerías, por eso se te hace conocida.

Elizabeta ladea cabeza convenciéndose de ser así. Sólo es una cadena que carga una cruz, y como dice Gilbert, es reliquia familiar. No es para darle tanta importancia si la vio ante o no. Sin más que añadir, da la vuelta caminando hacia las palmeras. Gilbert se desorienta cuestionando a dónde va y para qué. Pues irá a dormir, ya es tarde.

Pero si no hay donde dormir…

― ¡Tengo una grandiosa idea! ―exclama corriendo hacia las palmeras, subiendo y sacando muchas hojas junto con varas, creando una pequeña choza y una cama con hojas. Al principio Elizabeta quería ayudar recibiendo un no como respuesta. ¡Listo, terminó! Quedó impecable.

A continuación, como van a dormir, Gilbert corre a apagar la fogata de la orilla, arrepintiéndose. Si la apaga, las prendas no se secarán, además no hay nada peligroso cerca para causar un incendio. Regresa a la pequeña choza construida por sus asombrosas manos –cada vez más asombrado de lo increíble que es-, recostándose a esperas que su compañera de viaje haga lo mismo.

Los ojos verdes manifiestan otra cosa, no dormirá con él. Irá a dormir a otro lugar…

― ¡Oye, oye, ven aquí! ―rápidamente el albino va tras ella, agarrándola y jalándola del brazo para que se acueste. Elizabeta se rehúsa, debatiendo a no dormir con el idiota― ¡La cama está cómoda, tienes que dormir ahí, y la hizo el asombroso yo!

― ¡No pienso compartir eso contigo! ―¿por qué discuten por esto? No tiene lógica si hace unos minutos se abrazaron y hace varias horas se besaron, ¡no tiene sentido!― ¡Gilbert, basta!

La sostiene de las dos manos sin darle movilidad, avanzando y tirándola a la improvisada la cama de hojas de palmeras, a lo que ella reacciona en contra intentando ponerse pie, sin embargo regresa a su posición gracias al impulso de ser atrapada, sus brazos siendo sostenidos otra vez. Él encima suyo.

¡Él es tan irritante! ¿Es que no entiende un no por respuesta?

No. Demasiado obstinado para entenderlo.

― ¡Suéltame, ya te dije que no dormiré contigo! ¡Lo mejor es que tú vayas a dormir a otro lado y yo me quedo aquí!

― ¡Estás loca si voy hacer eso! ―no paran de forcejear, es tanto así, que Elizabeta levanta las piernas –suerte que lleva ropa interior- siendo evadidas asombrosamente por él, pero ella provecha en soltar sus manos en posarlas contra el pecho para que no se le acerque más― ¡No seas necia, el asombroso yo te va a cuidar!

― ¡No me siento bien con eso!

― ¡Pero si estabas llorando hace un rato y te sentías mal! ¡Deja que el asombroso yo te cuide y te cante canciones de bebés, déjate querer por mí~!

― ¡¿Quién te dio clases de seducción, idiota?! ―no lo cree, ¿esa es la forma que tiene ese idiota en hacerla sentir mejor? ¡Que maravilla! Es un tonto…

Bueno, no es del todo así, no por el momento.

Posteriormente, Gilbert termina ganando forzándola a acostarse a su lado, abrazándola para que no se escape, es más, la cabeza de Elizabeta tiene que apoyarse en su asombroso y cómodo hombro. Para ella le es imposible dormir, contando que…eh…el torso desnudo de…eso.

― ¿No puedes dormir? Puedo contarte asombrosas ovejas con mi asombrosa voz ―se ofrece Gilbert con una sonrisa. Elizabeta suspira, cerrando los parpados, si desea contar, que lo haga. Él carraspea la garganta hallando el tono de voz correcto para hacerla dormir―. Una oveja…, dos ovejas…, tres ovejas…

Más tarde añade a los pajaritos, ya haciéndola dormir. Lo consigue. En ese instante, una pequeña ave aterriza en su pecho descubierto, ¡es Gilbird! ¿Dónde se había metido?, no importa, mañana lo sabrá. Por ahora le pide silencio, siseando y guiñando un ojo. Alguien duerme. Ellos también deberían hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert grita horrorizado despertando a Elizabeta, quien corre a ver lo que sucede siguiendo el nacimiento de ese grito molesto. Lo ve de pie frente a la orilla del mar, sin meterse al agua. ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué sucede? ¡Sucede mucho! Mientras dormía, el asombroso él se levantó para ir a preparar el desayuno de pescado y coco, llevándose la no grata sorpresa de que todas sus prendas fueron robadas por gigantes gaviotas, ¡se robaron todo contra su combate asombroso! Defendió como nunca antes en su vida, pero ellas ganaron…

Elizabeta no puede creerlo, ¿quedaron sin ropa?, ¿toda su ropa…? ¡No puede vivir sólo con una camisa!

¡Y él no puede vivir con un pantalón! Y están descalzos…ahora sí parecen náufragos.

―No podemos salir de esta isla vestidos así ―dice la joven de ojos verdes, molesta teniendo razón. Gilbert suspira rascándose la cabellera, cruzándole una idea―. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Te prestaré mis pantalones. ―responde desabrochando su prenda de vestir, sonrojando a la chica que enseguida le grita en no querer sus pantalones. Él no comprende, si se los presta, al menos estará con las piernas vestidas.

― ¡Pero no quiero verte en ropa interior! ―contradiciendo determinada, Gilbert vuelve a abrocharse el pantalón, el asombroso él sólo quería ser caballero…, espera que ella no le esté otra vez reclamándole en andar con su camisa.

Su camisa…

Elizabeta le da la espalda, cruzándose de brazos, diciendo palabras al aire sin que él le preste mayor atención. Al girar sobre su eje, atrapa la mirada rojiza con tintes de violeta posada en el viaje de sus piernas. En vano las oculta tirando de su camisa hacia abajo, enfurecida y roja, caminando hasta a él dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

Gilbert cae adolorido a la arena, retorcijándose a espectáculo de Gilbird. Esa es una de las razones por la que esa princesa marimacha debería cubrirse esas piernas tan agresivas, ¡son un peligro!, en todo sentido de la palabra. Al reponerse a los segundos después sin ser tan delicado ya que él es un asombroso e increíble hombre, Elizabeta se marcha. ¿A dónde? A buscar el desayuno a las palmeras.

Gilbert la alcanza jactando que él lo hará porque es asombroso, que ella espere sentada maravillándose con su asombrosa escalada a las palmeras, igualando el vuelo de un tierno pajarito. Ella rueda los ojos, dándole el permiso. Lo ve tan entusiasmado en mostrar sus dotes que…, espera, quizás lo hace a consecuencia de lo que le gritó anoche al obligarla a dormir a su lado, de saber quién le dio clases de seducción.

Surca una sonrisa. Dejará que Gilbert haga lo que desee y eso es impresionarla. La impresionará si no cae de la palmera.

Al ver caer dos cocos, cae el albino golpeándose en la espalda contra el suelo. Se queja maldiciendo.

Ella se le acerca con Gilbird en la cabeza, parándose frente a él, inclinándose un poco para delante a regañarlo, es mejor que ella suba. A continuación, los labios de Gilbert se extienden al tener una gran vista.

―Si vas a subir, asegúrate de no mostrar mucho ―dice, ella no comprende―. Deberías tener cuidado en donde te pones, son blancos.

En un segundo, Elizabeta lo golpea en la cara con la sartén.

¡No fue su culpa! ¡Ella se posó cerca de su asombrosa cara!, ¡¿cómo no iba a mirar, eh?!, ¡¿y de dónde obtuvo una sartén estando varados en una isla?!, ¿de la materia inerte?

Sea como sea, la agresiva princesa se apoya de espalda contra el tronco de una palmera, a esperas de que el idiota pervertido vuelva a subir y sacar más cocos para el desayuno y posterior almuerzo. No obstante, la cabeza de ese idiota hace a un lado la importancia de la primera comida del día, recuperándose y dando pasos hasta detenerse frente a ella. Ésta alza una ceja, ¿qué quiere?

Se rasca una mejilla media sonrosada, no le ha preguntado si durmió bien y si está mejor que ayer.

―E-Estoy mejor. ―responde desviando la mirada. Gilbert sonríe.

―Eso se debe a mi increíble celestial contar de ovejas, keseseseseses~.

Gilbird exhala, ¿acaso su dueño no puede darse cuenta?, ¿por qué es tan distraído? Él le dará un empujón desde la cabellera marrón, indicando con una alita que cierta flor no existe. Esa flor era importante para Elizabeta, si él le regala una, será más importante que la primera. Además, con ese cabello desordenado, hace falta un bonito adorno femenino.

Los ojos rojizos-violetas se iluminan, ¡su pajarito es un genio!

Elizabeta no comprende lo que ocurre, pues Gilbert desaparece recogiendo plantas o algo así… De regreso con el rictus más alegre que nunca, con delicadeza y con cuidado coloca el detalle de la flor enredándose con las hebras largas encima de la oreja. El pecho de la joven aristócrata comienza a sentir el fuerte latido.

Recuperó su flor. No, no la recuperó, es otra. La anterior la perdió. Significa que es la flor del pasado y la nueva es del futuro. Su futuro ¿será con esta flor?, ¿con los ojos extraños e inusuales rojizos con tintes de violeta que la observan?, ¿es una señal, buena o mala? Debe ser buena porque a pesar de todo existe esperanza de salvar al señor Roderich sin atormentarse en que su corazón haya elegido a otra persona. Uno no puede mandar los sentimientos, esto es la prueba de ello.

No debe atormentarse, todo estará bien. Debe disfrutar tener la oportunidad de estar solos en una isla. Estar en ese cofre encerrados en las profundidades del mar le hizo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin miedo. Miedo que sintió al llegar a esta pequeña isla.

―Antes tenía miedo. ―pronuncia sosteniendo la mirada de Gilbert.

― ¿Miedo de qué? ―medio frunce el ceño sin comprender. Elizabeta traga tensa, respirando y exhalando. Sus pómulos se tiñen de un rojo suave y bonito.

―De…enamorarme de ti.

Es decir…, ¿lo consiguió? ¡Su grandioso plan A funcionó! Es decir… ¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hará ahora? Consiguió lo que quería, consiguió lo que la Reina Rosada quería, y ahora no sabe qué hará si Elizabeta se entera que al principio fue parte de un juego y ahora es de verdad lo que siente, y peor si le sumamos los conflictos con los Edelstein y su historia real de vida el cual tiene un leve contacto con el reino Hungriranto. No es coincidencia que Elizabeta le haya parecido familiar su colgante.

Tiene un desorden mental, si celebrar o desesperar. ¡¿Qué debe hacer?! Necesita una señal.

Gilbird vuela.

― ¡Al diablo con todo!

― ¿Con qué-? ―su boca calla sellándose con la de él, desprevenidamente queriendo saber a qué mandaba todo al diablo. Ya no importa, Gilbert más adelante verá como solucionará el gran dilema. Su prioridad en este presente es besarla, percibiendo las manos subir por su hombro a unirse detrás de su cuello.

La abraza de la cintura. Se siente libre como un pajarito, respirando y exhalando, presionando a la castaña contra el tronco de la palmera, hallando la mejor posición para sentirla cerca, sin obligarla a pedir auxilio.

Había olvidado el beso de "vamos a morir" en la profundidad del mar. Se sintió bien, pero no lo sintió como este nuevo, deseándolo por su cuenta, calmado sin apuros y se siente muy bien. Más que bien. Por alguna extraña razón le gustaría escuchar los raros consejos de Francis, a veces acierta otras no con temas respecto al amor y si está enamorado. ¿Cómo saber si está enamorado? Quizás le gusta Elizabeta, le gusta mucho –porque mandó todo al diablo-, sin embargo no tiene cómo saber si lo suyo es más fuerte. ¿Más fuerte de qué?, ¿más fuerte que su sobrevalorado amor propio?, es imposible, ningún amor es más fuerte que su admiración y su amor propio. El amor es fuerte, pero no pasará los límites del suyo. De todos modos, no tiene cómo saber si sus reacciones hacia la princesa marimacha sean de amor. Nunca se ha enamorado. Nunca ha estado con alguien, nunca con una chica desde los diez años. ¡Tenía diez años!, sólo era un tierno y bonito niño albino coqueteando a muchas niñas de su edad y un tanto mayores.

En resumen…

¡No tiene cómo saberlo! ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?, ¿cómo actúa uno?

Ni siquiera quiere pensarlo en estos momentos teniendo su boca enredada con la de Elizabeta, obteniendo la autorización de introducir su lengua débilmente, a lo que ella lo imita con la diferencia de forzarlo a profundizar y soltar un suspiro.

Descoloca a Gilbert. ¿Oyó bien?, ¿le robó un suspiro? Su forma de besar y de mover sus grandiosos labios deben ser muy asombrosos y mágicos, ¡le acaba de robar un suspiro! ¿Cómo no sentirse increíble?

Sonó tan bien, tan anhelo, tan deseable, tan fuerte, tanta ansioso. Sólo sus oídos lo escucharon. Sólo él se lo provocó. Demonios, _Liz_ no debió soltarlo, desde ahora no será su culpa si pierde el control.

Con las manos abrazándola desde la cintura, las acomoda a los lados de la cadera, subiendo poco a poco su camisa hasta tocarle la piel.

Ese contacto de los dedos contra su cadera se termina haciendo distancia. Sus mejillas se enternecen de un sutil rojo, quitando las manos de Gilbert. Éste mira una de las suyas, tal vez fue apresurado de su parte.

Ella respira, arreglando su camisa. El beso fue intenso y le gustó mucho, pero lo anterior le causó espasmos. Nadie le había tocado bajo la ropa, aunque haya sido leve. Enserio, nadie. Ni el señor Roderich. Esto no se lo dirá a Gilbert.

― ¿Te incomodé? ―va a tener que responderle a eso. Elizabeta suelta una pequeña risilla nerviosa.

―S-Sí…

―Estás tartamudeando ―es su turno de reírse de ella y le parece tierna la expresión. De acuerdo, si la incomodó y se siente tonta― No lo haré más hasta que tú me lo pidas.

Elizabeta suspira. Gilbird regresa a la cabeza de su dueño.

Gilbert recuerda que deben desayunar. Ella puede descansar, él hará todo el trabajo, más tarde planearan como salir de la isla. Yendo a continuar a sacar cocos de las palmeras, Elizabeta lo frena volteándolo y tomándole el rostro con las manos. Se pone de puntillas, dándole un sutil y diminuto beso. A pesar de ser simple, es más poderoso que el anterior por el destello de millones de pajaritos explotar en el interior del albino.

Los ojos rojos con tintes de púrpura quedan hipnotizados. Su boca entreabierta. Y sus mejillas están coloradas. No nota que Elizabeta se aleja, caminando a la pequeña choza de hojas de palmeras. Gilbert no despierta, únicamente Gilbird lo hace piando; tiene un desayuno por preparar.

Al pasar el día, se esfuerzan a trabajar en el bote artesanal que los sacará de aquí. Avanzan en la mitad cortando y amarrando las maderas de la palmera. Gilbert quiere descansar, Elizabeta no. Ella se concentra en el objetivo resistiendo a las insistencias de su nuevo novio a que deje de trabajar, debe relajarse, más no podrá seguir. No es bueno autoerigirse, para eso existe un límite.

Ella no quiere y no quiere perder más el tiempo.

Gilbert, hastiado, la toma cargándola sobre su hombro. Elizabeta se muere de la vergüenza, en su mente se imagina cómo se ve su retaguardia al lado de la cara del albino, cosa que a él no le interesa mirar, ni siquiera se da cuenta. Su cabeza sólo piensa en hacerla descansar, aguantando su pérdida de paciencia, pues suele perderla muy pronto, pero cómo se trata de una mujer…paciencia infinita. Si fuera hombre, le daría una patada para que cierre la boca.

―Gilbo, bájame.

―Si te bajo, ¿dejarás de gritar y descansarás? ―necesita estar seguro, si no, la tendrá en su hombro toda la tarde. Elizabeta acierta en dejar de gritar y descansar. La deja de pie en el suelo, ésta enseguida se sienta en la arena siendo copiada.

Gilbert se recuesta estirando los brazos a los lados, captando los ojos verdes viajar por sus facciones y su piel expuesta bajo el colgante de cruz de hierro. La dueña de esos ojos, de la nada su mano se mueve por sí sola, se percata y la devuelve, sonrojándose. ¡Iba a tocarlo!

Quiere tocarlo.

Tiene un torso masculino medio trabajo sólo para ella. A merced. Disponible.

Se lleva un dedo a los labios, mordiéndose la lengua, reprimiéndose en vano. Se tira a abrazarlo, asustándolo a gritar que lo atacan los piratas. Gilbert se da cuenta que no fue nada, es un abrazo tibio. Sonríe, correspondiendo con más fuerza como si ella fuera un oso de peluche para dormir. Lo es. Él es débil ante todo lo que es lindo, tierno y suave, y ella es linda y suave. Lo tierna debe averiguarlo todavía.

La besa en la frente, acariciándole el cabello. Están un buen rato en esa posición, terminando a ponerse de pie, tiene un bote por terminar. No obstante, Gilbert quiere jugar. La descoloca y más al verlo al frente dándole la espalda. Quiere que suba, a ver si la puede corriendo.

¿Está demente?

Sí.

Elizabeta se rinde, subiendo a su espalda, afirmándose en posar los brazos alrededor de su cuello sin ahorcarlo, mientras corre sin avisar.

― ¡Ten cuidado, no vayas a tropezarte!

― ¡Lo tengo todo grandiosamente calculado! ―jactando, corre y corre dando saltos, causando tensión en Elizabeta. Gilbert le pide que disfrute el viaje― ¡Eres liviana! ―es sincero, terminando al fin de correr y dejarla en el suelo. Se lanza a la espalda de la joven.

― ¿Qué intentas? ―no entiende al inicio hasta saber que es turno del albino en subirse. ¿Está loco?, ella no podría cargarlo. Sin ser escuchada, Gilbert se sube afirmándose bien sin caerse, entusiasmado y con mucha energía de sobra en exigirle que camine o corra o lo que más le acomode, confiando que ella podrá con su peso. ¡Pesa como un pajarito!

Elizabeta hace el intento, ¡y se lo puede! Ríe sin creerlo, tiene dudas si él pesa como un pajarito o ell tiene mucha fuerza. Sea cual sea la respuesta, se divierte mareándolo. Gira la cabeza a mirarlo sobre su hombro, lo ve muy mal. Hace una pausa, bajándolo de su espalda. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―E-Estoy bien…sólo me mareé un poco… ―Gilbert se cubre la boca, respirando hondo hacia arriba. Se recupera al instante, sin embargo estaría completamente mejor si le da un beso.

―No. ―niega sonriente y divertida.

Gilbert es más rápido en robarle uno. Y otro. Y otro más. Besándole toda la cara. Elizabeta suelta risas coloreando las mejillas, defendiéndose en hacerle cosquillas en el abdomen. Así lo detiene, pensando que un beso más no hará mal. Nunca había estado tan contenta, tampoco Gilbert, éste desde hace dos años que nadie le causaba tanta alegría.

Toma su mano, informando que es hora de seguir construyendo el pequeño bote. Es el atardecer, no pueden seguir aquí más tiempo besándose, no tienen ropa con qué vestirse a excepción de la que traen puestas. Ante esto, Elizabeta se queja un mínimo dando suposiciones de tocar tierra firme, caminando a pies descalzos, mostrando las piernas como si fuera una cualquiera. Para calmarla, Gilbert le señala que la cubriría con su asombroso cuerpo, ¿contenta con eso?

Ah, no.

Bien, él sigue con lo suyo y ella también, trabajando en la pequeña embarcación de madera de palmeras. Había pensado al medio del avance en utilizar a las tortugas marinas, mas Elizabeta se lo prohibió, ¿qué culpa tenían las pobres tortugas?

No dio mayor caso. Una vez terminado, ambos esperaron a Gilbird quien fue a inspeccionar al horizonte buscando alguna tierra firme para poder salvarse. Esperan que no sea muy lejos.

― ¡Ahí viene Gilbird! ―exclama ansioso el albino teniendo la sensación de buenas noticias. Su lindo y suavecito pajarito encontró tierra firme, no es una isla, es tierra de verdad, con árboles y todo eso, y no es muy lejos, les tomará una noche. ¡Están salvados!― ¡Eres el mejor pajarito del mundo!

―Bien hecho, Gilbird. ―Elizabeta no pudo quedar atrás en felicitarlo, se lo merece. ¡Al fin estarán a salvo!

Rápidamente se alistan, la castaña sube al intento de canoa y Gilbert empuja para zarpar, dando un salto adentro, sentándose a coger los remos. Gilbird señala la dirección. Se alejan de la isla que los mantuvo con vida lo suficiente, regalándoles un lindo día de conversaciones y besos, muchos besos. Elizabeta se siente bien a diferencia de días antes donde se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por miedo a perder a Roderich. Pero ya no. Porque Gilbert le prometió que la ayudará a encontrar la pócima.

No tiene miedo. Tiene fe y esperanzas. No obstante tendrá que explicarle al príncipe Roderich lo que ha sucedido, y a sus padres. Ojalá no se opongan a su nuevo futuro. Es decir, Gilbert no es nada de la aristocracia…

― ¿Qué miras tanto? ―el portador del nombre la saca de sus pensamientos, entiende lo perfecto que es su rostro, pero no debe mirarlo tanto, tiene toda una vida. La joven no le mira tanto, es que…, pensaba y se preguntaba si al terminar toda la misión, ¿le pedirá la recompensa?― Claro que…no.

Elizabeta medio frunce el ceño. ¿Cómo qué no?

Que no. Eso, no. No le pedirá la recompensa, no le interesa. ¿Cómo podría interesarle a estas alturas? Sería muy aprovechado y no va con él.

Elizabeta se pregunta interiormente si él tiene fiebre, al parecer no. Bueno, al menos le relaja que no es un total interesado por los lujos. Surca una sonrisa, dispuesta a preguntar lo que sucederá con el futuro, si estarán juntos al despertar al señor Roderich y si no le incomoda la diferencia de clases sociales.

―Si tú quieres que sigamos juntos, bien por mí ―se encoge de hombros sin detener el remo, extendiendo los labios hasta formar una sonrisa―. Y debería ser así, tener a alguien tan increíble como yo.

―No arruines el momento. ―ladea la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, en estos instante le es divertido las tonterías y los comentarios narcisistas.

Ya en la noche, Gilbert comienza a quejarse. Sus brazos le duelen de tanto remar siguiendo la dirección de Gilbird. Elizabeta ofrece remar por él para que descanse, no obstante él se rehúsa, ¡porque él es el hombre! y como hombre es su deber mostrar su fuerza protectora y sobreprotectora, sin interesarle si ella tiene una gran fuerza. En resumen, no hay discusión, él es el hombre.

Elizabeta suspira, no puede discutir con un terco.

De todos modos Gilbert se da un descanso. La marea está tranquila, no perderán el rumbo. Estira los brazos y las piernas, haciendo sonidos con la boca. Mira a la joven fémina frente a su inmensa persona.

―Siéntate aquí ―la toma desprevenida señalando con las palmas a sus piernas. Quiere que se siente en sus piernas, estará cómoda y abrasada por sus fuertes y suaves brazos. Recibe un no―. ¿Po-Por qué? ¡Ven aquí!

―No voy a sentarme en tus piernas y sabes por qué. ―por sólo vestir con una camisa. A Gilbert no le importa, ¡quiere que se siente en sus piernas!, ¡que se siente en sus piernas!

― ¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate…! ―enérgico, se mueve para todas partes haciendo un berrinche. Le da dolores de cabeza a la castaña, resistiendo a…resistir.

No resiste. Acepta sentarse en sus piernas si deja de gritar. Dios, se comporta como un niño.

Se levanta acercándose con cuidado, tirando de su camisa bien abajo para que le cubra las piernas. La verdad, la camisa no es mágica, no llegará hasta sus rodillas. Estaría encantada si unos pantalones o una falda le cubriera.

Se sienta en el muslo de su compañero, frunciendo los labios. Él la acomoda, removiéndose contra el botecito. Listo, está mejor. Se siente muy bien así, juntos, los dos, abrazados, corrección, él abrazándola. No tiene que ser tímida, sólo están él y ella, y Gilbird. Gilbird está en su mundo.

Elizabeta supone que tiene razón. Recuesta su cabeza en el hombro, tocándose las uñas de las manos.

―Gracias ―susurra suave como una brisa, escuchándose. Gilbert no comprende a qué se debe el agradecimiento―. De estar juntos y que estás dispuesto a ayudar al señor Roderich, que es…bueno, era mi prometido. Pensé que estarías celoso o molesto por mi insistencia.

― ¿Celoso o molesto?, por supuesto que no ―ríe leve. No dirá que sí está celoso y molesto en despertar a ese _princeso_ durmiente, pero existe una razón por haber aceptado―. No quiero verte triste de nuevo.

El corazón de Elizabeta salta, descendiendo el rostro ruborizado y la sonrisa formándose por la respuesta no esperada. Gilbert no entiende qué hizo, en realidad no se da cuenta lo que dijo, intentando llamarle la atención. Consigue ver que se cubre la boca, tapando la risa. ¿Acaso dijo algo gracioso?

―Eres… ―Elizabeta levanta la cabeza― Eres un buen chico.

― ¿Lo soy, enserio? ―pregunta entusiasmado, recibiendo el gesto de ser así― ¡halágame más!

―No te pases. ―le corta la inspiración, no quiere que se acostumbre en mencionarle sus partes buenas, con Gilbert se debe tener cuidado. El berrinche fue una buena advertencia.

En eso, el de cabello platinado bosteza, rascándose el ojo derecho. Si tiene sueño, duerma y ella rema.

Una vez más, él se niega. Va a remar toda la noche para poder alcanzar y pisar tierra firme, es su objetivo. Si pero, no es bueno exigirse.

Gilbert lo sabe, no sobrepasará sus asombrosos límites. Aun así, ¡el que madruga, Dios le ayuda! Hablando de Dios…, no cometerá más pecados en tocarla como lo hizo en esa isla. Besos y abrazos, nada más. Su cadera era muy suave.

― ¿Mi…cadera? ―sonrojada, las cejas de Elizabeta se fruncen confundidas.

― ¿Quieres que te toque otra vez?

―Déjame pensar ―se lleva una dedo a la boca, entrecerrando los ojos. Pues, a pesar de ser incómodo ese roce en su cadera, fue agradable―. Sí, pero para más adelante. ―le saca una risa tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice, inclinándose a sellar sus labios en los de él, una vez. Corto y sencillo.

Elizabeta ladea la cabeza, parece que dejó a Gilbert pensando. Fija sus ojos a lo que está mirando. Mira sus piernas. No estará pensando en tocarlas, ¿o sí?

Gilbert lo piensa mil veces antes de poner una mano en la pierna desnuda, no es lo mismo que una cadera. Puede que esta vez reciba un golpe o lance al mar.

―Sólo la rodilla. ―ella cierra los ojos, firme a darle un pequeño regalo por su buen comportamiento. El chico que conoció y lo golpeó con una sartén el primer día, no es parece ser el mismo que el de ahora. Es el mismo, pero diferente. Es un idiota, un tonto, un impulsivo molestoso e insoportable; es así para llamar la atención. Como él ya tiene su atención, no es necesario recurrir a esas cualidades.

Sólo quiere mostrar su lado más amable y caballero, por eso no se atreve a preguntarle.

Gilbert se sorprende al adivinarle los pensamientos.

― ¿Enserio? ―quiere estar seguro antes de que todo― ¿No me golpearás, no me darás con tu sartén, ni me lanzarás al mar?

―No. Adelante, puedes hacerlo. ―con los ojos aun cerrados, su rodilla izquierda que es la más alejada del cuerpo de Gilbert es tocada. La mano está ahí, quieta, tímida, no hace nada más. Elizabeta se tensa un poco como una tonta, desapareciéndolo con un suspiro. No es tan malo. Gilbert es gentil, más de lo que esperaba, a pesar de su locura de prestarle el pantalón y obligarla a dormir con él.

Ambos siguen sentados. Elizabeta desvía la mirada al cielo nocturno y estrellado. Suspira tranquila, le gustaría quedarse aquí, sentada con su compañía para siempre. Acá no existen los problemas ni las preocupaciones. Tal vez, su preocupación sería preguntarse si en estos mares habrá monstruos marinos. No le dirá a Gilbert, porque no quiere tener su mente trabajando, ni exigirle.

―Es mejor que duermas ―de repente atrapa su atención, bajando la mirada a él―, en la mañana despertarás en tierra firme. ―guiña un ojo dando por terminada la conversación, el abrazo y la noche.

Elizabeta sonríe sutil, dándole un beso de buenas noches. Por cierto, no crea que se le ha olvidado que le rompió su boceto artístico, mañana se lo recordará.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

―Por casualidad, ¿tu nombre es Ludwig? ―a lo mejor está confundido, no es posible que sea el hermano extraviado mega perdido de Gilbert.

―Sí. ¿Nos conocemos?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo subo un día antes porque...me aburría xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Molossia=John.**

* * *

><p><em>12<em>

― ¿Ya estás lista?

―Un segundo.

Habían llegado a tierra firme pasada la mañana, lo primero que hicieron con urgencia fue buscar ropa. Estaba comenzando a hacer frío, a Gilbert no le gustó para nada que las piernas de Elizabeta temblaran y se hicieran más blancas de lo que eran. No le gustó que ambos tuvieran frío, caminando abrazados para entrar el calor y que Gilbird se refugiara en el cabello castaño porque era más largo y había más.

Caminaron por quince minutos, no querían encontrar una tienda de lujo llena de telas, sólo querían ropa, tendida por ahí o que un viajero de buen corazón les brindara ayuda. Gilbert no soportaba la idea de que el mundo no fuera amable con su asombrosa persona. Quizás el mundo lo castigaba al no decirle la verdad todavía a Elizabeta, ¡pero no tenía por qué meterla a ella en sus problemas! Él le contará, no ahora, pero lo hará.

Sólo el milagro de unas prendas tendidas a distancia de una campestre casa, los salvó. No lo pensaron dos veces ni más en correr a robarlas y alejarse hacia los árboles. Gilbert le dio privacidad yéndose a cambiarse detrás de los árboles mientras Elizabeta se escondía entre muchos arbustos y matorrales.

Gilbert lleva más de veinte minutos esperándola junto con Gilbird, ¿por qué demora tanto?, ¿qué prendas habrá tomado?, ¿de bebé?, ¿de bruja?

―Gilbert ―parado cerca del lugar donde ella se viste, voltea―, por favor no te rías.

―Está bien. ―no le es tan terrible con lo que pueda salir ella. Cambia de opinión cuando sale de toda esa vegetación, causándole una risa que logra taparla con la mano. Elizabeta le espeta con la mirada, resentida con lo que cogió, ¡no le gusta su ropa! Es tan…horrible, se siente como una niña tonta que no sabe hacer nada en la vida. Esto no es ella.

―Deja de reírte, sé que me veo mal. ―era mejor quedarse en los arbustos y optar por la camisa del albino. Frunciendo el ceño, se cruza de brazos, y voltea porque ese tonto no se detiene. Rayos, y ella creyó que era gentil, amable y caballero. ¡No es nada de eso! Si fuera realmente gentil, se acercaría y le diría que no es así. Pero claro, él se ríe sin escrúpulos.

―No te enojes, te ves bien ―ese comentario la sorprende, ¿le leyó la mente?―. Sólo que…te pareces a mi abuela. ―se muerde el labio tratando de no sacar la carcajada de burla como comúnmente lo haría, es su esencia burlarse de la gente hasta el cansancio, sin embargo, Elizabeta no es cualquier gente, es **su** novia, y no puede tratarla de ese modo. Lo haría al momento de conocerse.

Elizabeta se rehúsa a girar gracias al comentario de parecerse a la abuela de Gilbert, no era necesario eso, sus prendas antañas de falda larga y una blusa de mangas de colores apagados, dicen todo. Más mal no puede verse.

Un brazo pasa alrededor de su cuello, inclinándola al lado de Gilbert quien le sonríe abiertamente y que vea al lado positivo, al menos está vestida y él no matará a nadie si la ve casi desnuda. Le saca una risilla, iniciando el nuevo viaje a saber dónde demonios están y buscar armas.

.

―Lovino.

― ¿Qué? ―voltea sin mayor atención antes de subir a la lancha del anciano que los llevará a de regreso a la tierra, al camino del castillo de la Reina Bruja, pagando gracias a las pinturas vendidas de Feliciano con ayuda de Evalyn.

Antonio se le aproxima sin agresividad, de hecho va con calma sin asustarlo. De lo que ha alcanzado de conocer a Lovino, las palabras deben ser cuidadosas para no recibir un insulto, un cabezo y golpes. Es suave, partiendo que su actitud con él es rara. Bien, entiende que no se conocen desde hace años, no obstante le gusta estar con él, disfrutó mucho estos días con alguien que tiene semanas compartidas, más allá del amor al tomate. Sus gustos musicales son iguales, su apariencia física también y…bueno, si analiza la convivencia, no se han llevado mal, no al borde se odiarse y ser enemigos a muerte. Siente simpatía. Sí, simpatía. Amigos. Quizás.

Las cejas de Lovino se alzan desconcertadas. Simpatía, amigos, palabras que no existen en su diccionario a no ser si se trata de una bella señorita, en este caso se trata del bastardo desterrado. Sí, y sabe quién es Antonio, y no le importa saber más. Ah y si sólo viene a decirle todas esas tonterías, pierde el tiempo.

―Me evades, no me miras a los ojos cuando te hablo. ―de repente su semblante se torna serio. Ese semblante pone de nervios a Lovino, no le agrada, pero sí le agrada, ¡arg, diablos! Es que no parece tan idiota…

Esos ojos verdes toman decisión y dominación, casi al borde de intimidarlo. Lovino frunce el entrecejo sosteniéndole la mirada con todas sus fuerzas, para que vea que no lo evade y sí es capaz de mirarlo fijamente.

―No sé de qué hablas. ―dice. Antonio suspira.

―Anoche dijiste que te ponía nervioso cuando te abrazaba, tartamudeaste todo rojo y te encerraste en el cuarto hasta esta mañana para desayunar. Quería preguntar qué te sucedía, si esto es toda mi culpa, o me odias tanto que es mejor tomar mi propio camino. No lo sé, pero me caes bien. ―surca una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros, viéndose inocente, sin comprender pero deseándolo.

A Lovino no le gusta para nada hablar de esto en el puerto del anciano, así que agarra el brazo del castaño, jalándolo a subir a la lancha, bajando los escalones a la pequeña sala. Lo piensa bien antes de proseguir, cualquiera los oirá hablar. Hay una habitación al fondo. Abre la puerta, entran y la cierra. Respira profundo y tenso. Intenta no pensar en el calor y el rubor en sus mejillas, volteando hacia Antonio que tiene cara de estúpido. Esa cara seria que no le gusta y a la vez sí se esfumó.

Se rasca la caballera, removiendo en su cerebro si será bueno expresarse o simplemente salir huyendo como anoche.

―Si te sientes incómodo con el tema, olvidémoslo ―menciona Antonio con una sonrisa dispuesto a retirarse, pero Lovino se interpone, no saldrá, él quiso hablar de su evasión, ¿no?, pues hablarán, maldición―. Bien, respóndeme entonces. Sea lo que sea, no voy a enojarme, pero antes yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante desde que te conocí en el barco pirata.

― ¿Qué es tan importante? ―no se da cuenta que los nervios y el sonrojo desaparecen. Está más tranquilo. ¿Milagro?

―Bueno… ―se toca la cara, después el cabello corto con ondas sobresalir, mirando a cualquier parte que no sean los ojos verdes del menor, quien arruga medio a medio el entrecejo, confundido. Nunca ha visto a Antonio apenado― Me sentí solo en esa celda hasta que tú llegaste, fuiste mi compañía. Jugamos, cantamos algunas canciones extrañas, nos reímos… , todo fue fabuloso.

― ¿Y?

―Nadie compartió tanto conmigo a excepción de mis amigos, a ellos no les gustan los tomates, tampoco la salsa, el flamenco, ni el tango; los bailes a excepción de Francis ―prosigue, sintiendo molestia en Lovino quien quiere apresurar todo, mas el otro levanta la mano para que lo deje―. Eres único, no te sobrepasas conmigo cuando te abrazo y te mimo. Si te he causado molestias por mi actitud pegajosa, lo siento, no quise incomodarte, pero…durante este viaje…no lo sé… ―medio frunce el ceño, confundido consigo mismo― no sé lo que siento…por ti…

―Ah ―articula Lovino, medio bochornoso. Lo que dijo ese bastardo es similar a lo que quiere contarle, con la diferencia que él está seguro de lo que siente. Se cruza de brazos, contrayendo la mandíbula y haciendo una mueca con la boca. Antonio espera una respuesta―. Tú…me incomodas ―al decir, el otro ladea la cabeza entendiendo que sí lo incomoda―, pero me gusta.

―Eh… ¿cómo? ―ahora no comprende bien. El mayor de los Vargas exhala concentrándose en ser más claro. A este paso de rodeos alguien bajará y los oirá.

―Creo, ¿bien?, creo que me gustas, pero no lo sé ―sube y baja los brazos, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón―. Me incomodas, me pones nervioso y me gusta tu mirada cuando se torna seria, y no andas con tu cara de idiota, maldición.

―Wow… ―susurra bajito, sonrojándose. Luego suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa. Esto es tan extraño. El ambiente no es tan color de rosa y con corazones explotando, todavía no hay. Todavía no saben lo que siente el uno al otro. Claro, Lovino no sabe si le gusta y Antonio no sabe si es cariño o más allá.

¿Necesitan un tiempo? No, ¡no están saliendo! Necesitan… ¿estar más tiempo juntos?, ¿comprobarlo de alguna manera?

― ¿Si no besamos?

― ¡Bésate con tu pies, maldición! ―exclama molesto reemplazándolo con una sonrisa, fue sólo una broma del bastardo. Es obvio que besándose no lo sabrán y es muy apresurado. Es mejor esperar, estar juntos, no muy juntos –decisión de Lovino-, y…sólo ver lo que sucede. Pueda o no pueda que sea amor.

Antonio pide un abrazo para cerrar el trato de averiguar si se gustan el uno al otro, observando el suspiro agotador y resignado dándoselo.

Feliciano abre la puerta tirando a Lovino encima de Antonio en el suelo.

― ¿Ve~? ―baja la interrogante mirada, confundido al verlos en una comprometedora posición, a lo que ríe para sí mismo. Su intención no era interrumpirlos, así que se va, cerrando, yendo a avisar a los demás que no bajen aún, ya que su hermano mayor está ocupado con Antonio. Feliciano no se da cuenta de lo que dice…

Se dan cuenta lo que sucede las victimas en el suelo. Antonio yace perplejo, pero contento sin mostrar la sonrisa. Lovino sonroja más de lo normal al borde del colapso mental si no se levanta ahora mismo. ¡Ahora mismo!

Una fuerza incomprendida para su ser se lo impide. ¡Maldición, quiere besarlo!

Lo tiene ahí, **ahí**, bajo su cuerpo con esa cara de idiota sin entender lo que sucede a esperas de que alguien le explique. Aprieta la mandíbula, temeroso de que su corazón palpite tan rápido que subirá a su garganta y saldrá para finalmente acabar con su vida. Necesita urgente que Antonio cambie esa cara de idiota, ¡ahora o no se hará responsable después, maldición!

―Lovi… ―las palabras susurras lo hacen reaccionar sin sacarlo del nerviosismo― ¿No sería mejor que te movieras? ―encogiéndose de hombros, surca los labios descolocándolo. El menor tartamudea, ¿acaso pensaba quedarse así todo el día?, ¿encima de él?

Se hace a un lado más tenso y ruborizado, frunciendo el ceño sin saber qué hacer y decir. Por todos los tomates del mundo, quería besarlo, quería besarlo. ¡Quería besarlo!

―Iré arriba a ver a los demás, puedan necesitar ayuda. ―le dice Antonio con esa estúpida sonrisa de nuevo, poniéndose de pie.

No conoce muy bien al bastardo ese, pero adivina que esa tonta sonrisa es falsa, sólo viste la real que es incómoda por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Antonio abre la puerta.

Hablaron en no saber con exactitud si se gustan o no, si sus sentimientos son correctos o es confusión. Él no está confundido como lo creyó, si no, ¡no hubiera deseado besarlo!

Antonio va saliendo de la habitación.

De acuerdo, conoce sus deseos de besar a las señoritas, por ende conoce cuando tiene enormes ganas de besar a alguien. ¡Lo peor de todo, a un hombre, maldición!

Antonio va cerrando la puerta.

No dejará que esta oportunidad se vaya, ¡tiene que saber si le gusta ese bastardo o no!, más por su salud mental. Continuar con dudas y con batallas, no lo dejarán dormir, menos a estas alturas gracias a su tonto hermano menor.

Antes de que Antonio cierre la puerta, Lovino se levanta rápido, obstruyéndole el paso, agarrándole los hombros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza –porque no quiere arrepentirse- y dándole un beso en la boca.

Lo suelta. Ya está. Lo hizo. Corre al baño y se cierra durante todo el día, sin salir ni cuando zarpan.

Maldición, sí le gusta Antonio. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto?

Bueno, Antonio no lo sabe. Éste no se concentra en lo que hace, limpiando los platos donde acaban de comer la comida preparada por Feliciano. Su rubor aumenta. Se siente torpe.

**.**

Ludwig exhala mirando los días del calendario. Dos semanas han pasado desde que los hermanos se fueron a vender más cuadros de pintura y no han llegado. Comienza a preocuparse. Ellos jamás se atrasan, jamás se desvían si tienen un objetivo que es vender y ganar dinero, lo hacen al caminar o visitar el reino neutral, coqueteándole a las señoritas mientras él le da un tirón de orejas a Feliciano.

Algo sucedió con ellos, no regresan. Tuvo un mal presentimiento hace unos días atrás, se le apretó el pecho, tanto que casi pierde la respiración, pero la recuperó al día siguiente. Imaginó que algo malo les ocurrió a Feliciano y a Lovino aunque, una tercera punzada le clavó. ¿De nuevo a Feliciano?, no era él, sentía que no era él y que estaba a salvo. Descartó a Lovino al sentir lo mismo. La punzada era con otra persona, ¿pero quién?

No dejó de pensar eso hasta ahora. Esa tercera persona está mejor, según lo que dice su instinto. Es complicado.

Sin pensarlo más y siguiendo su intuición de que su novio y su cuñado están perdidos y en peligro –o se metieron en problemas-, saldrá a buscarlos. Alista sus cosas, colocándose la capa, saliendo de la casa.

**. **

Arthur bota un suspiro luego de dar un sorbo a su taza de té, sentado en el sofá de un cuerpo frente a la mesita de noche de la sala. Todavía le cuesta creer que Francis se quedará un par de días aquí, sólo por petición de Matthew, luego se irán a vivir juntos y se casarán. Todavía le cuesta creer que Francis haya optado por Matthew y no la corona, estaba tan dispuesto en continuar esta absurda pelea de quién tenía el reino más poderoso y quien tenía más poder, que le parece extraño. Todavía le cuesta que creer que Alfred no ha parado de dar términos en una lista para Francis sobre amenazas de que si hacía infeliz a su hermano menor, lo castraría. Todavía no lo cree. Francis en su palacio. En su castillo. En su reino.

Sólo por la petición de Matthew.

Da otro sorbo, dejando el plato y la taza en la mesita de noche, tomando el bordado al que le dio una pausa. Retoma. En eso, Alfred se sienta frente a él leyendo algunos cartas que llegaron recién. Éste se sorprende al leer que uno es de un tal Mathías, lo único que sabe, es que es socio de negocio de su futuro esposo, así que le pregunta si quiere leerlo o se lo lee por él, ya que tiene las manos ocupadas.

―Léemela. ―opta la más fácil, escuchando atento sin desconcentrarse de su pasatiempo.

―_Su majestad, rey Arthur. Le entrego malas noticias. Creo que maté a Gilbert y a su compañera bonita, lo siento. No habrá recompensa por él, pero Antonio logró escapar, ya no será mi problema respecto a sus deudas, pero sí con las mías, aunque es muy complicado, que otro tonto se haga cargo de ello y de ellos, estaré más concentrado en mis asuntos de buscar otras cabezas menos peligrosas. Se despide con amor, Mathías. PD: No me culpes de haber matado accidentalmente a la princesa de Hungriranto, no quiero guerras… ¡enserio!_ ―termina, levantando la vista a Arthur, quien tiene los ojos inquietos y helados. ¿Gilbert…?, ¿qué ocurrió con Gilbert?― Dice que cree que lo mató con la señorita…Elizabeta.

― ¿Cree? ¿No especifica cómo? ―le interesa saber de ellos que del tonto de Antonio, más adelante verá como arreglárselas para que le pague. Alfred revisa de nuevo la carta y no dice nada más― Eso no está bien.

― ¿Gilbert o Elizabeta?

―Ambos. ―duda que Gilbert haya muerto, es muy idiota e impulsivo para eso y de seguro salvó a la princesa. Ellos tienen un acuerdo si él le ayuda a despertar al príncipe Roderich.

―Miren, preparé un postre típico de mi reino, crème brûlè. ―Francis entra a la sala sosteniendo una bandeja de plata, encima de esta hay cinco pocillos de cerámicas llenas de una cosa amarilla quemada. Ve las expresiones de los dos, ¿quién murió?

Nadie murió, eso parece. Arthur le cuenta. Francis trata de sostener la bandeja sin desplomarse. Lo que dice no es verdad, ¿Gilbert muerto?

―No lo sé, Mathías dice que lo cree. No tengo idea qué ocurrió. ―incluso él exaspera por dentro al no tener información concreta y detallada, ¡no le gusta las cosas al aire! Dios…

Tocan al timbre. Matthew va a abrir saliendo de la cocina y regresa por Arthur, avisando que afuera hay un viajero preguntando por dos personas, unos tales Feliciano y Lovino.

Arthur se pone de pie, caminando a la puerta. Quizás sea la madre de esos hermanos que le deben dinero, o quizás sus esposas, o sus novias…, algún pariente preocupado donde deberá contarles que están bien y que él no hizo nada malo sin tomar en cuenta de lo que dijeran esos dos acerca del rey de Bretan. Los gemelos se encuentran bien, recibiendo la noticia que fueron salvados de piratas y que vienen en camino.

Al pararse en la puerta, cree ver un fantasma. Su piel se torna pálida. ¿Qué…, cómo…, qué…?

―Buenos días ―Ludwig saluda cortés tirando hacia abajo la capucha que cubre su cabeza―. Busco a dos hermanos gemelos, sus nombres son Feliciano y Lovino Vargas, y sé que los conoce porque ellos le deben dinero. Sucede que salieron hace más de dos semanas a vender pinturas y no han regresado. Así que vine aquí a preguntarle, su majestad. Mi intención no es acusarlo.

―Eh…Este…e-espere un mo-momento… ―no puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad. Se repite en la cabeza alejándose un poco de la entrada, yendo al salón, dando vueltas a vista interrogativa de los tres rubios. Regresa a la puerta con la cordura recuperada― Ellos no están aquí, de hecho no han venido.

Ludwig suspira. Arthur lo detiene con el habla.

―Por casualidad, ¿tu nombre es Ludwig? ―a lo mejor está confundido, no es posible que sea el hermano extraviado mega perdido de Gilbert.

―Sí. ¿Nos conocemos?

―_Oh my God._ ―Arthur se torna más pálido, corriendo a la sala a avisarle a Francis quien pone cara de desconcierto abriendo la boca más de lo normal. Los dos van a la puerta. Ludwig no comprende, ¿ellos lo conocen o conocen a su novio y a su cuñado?

―No es verdad ―dice Francis todavía con la bandeja de plata en las manos, cambiando a mirar a Arthur. Debe dejarlo entrar, ¡tiene que hablar!, pero parece que el rubio de buen peinado no entiende nada de lo que ocurre, sobre todo que Francis no sea reconocido. ¡Él es amigo de Gilbert!, ¿cómo es posible que no lo reconozca?―. ¿Sabes quién soy?

―Ah…no, lo siento. ―medio frunce el ceño, asustándose por las miradas sumergidas en su silueta. Por un instante toma la decisión de correr por su vida, sin embargo esos dos rubios lo agarran entrándolo al castillo.

¿Pero qué les pasa? Él sólo vino a preguntar si conocen y han visto a todos hermanos con un rizo sobresaliente, no vino a comer un postre raro ni a tomar un té, ni a relacionarse con la gente. Por favor, si saben algo de ellos, que se lo digan.

Lo sientan en el sillón donde estaba anteriormente Arthur. Éste y Francis acercan unas sillas, sentándose frente a él mientras Alfred y Matthew no entienden nada de nada. Están excluidos del tema.

―Empecemos de nuevo ―respira el rey de Bretan―: ¿Eres Ludwig?

―Sí, ¿pero a qué viene eso? Sólo necesito…

― ¿Mi rostro te hace familiar? ―prosigue Francis, sus manos ya están libres. La bandeja de plata es feliz en la mesita de noche al asecho de Alfred y Matthew. Finalmente, Ludwig niega conocer a Francis― ¿Por qué?, si nos conocemos.

―Lo siento, nunca te he visto antes.

― ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, Ludwig? ―este es Arthur, cruzando los brazos, desorbitándole el cerebro, ¿disculpe?― Sólo di la verdad, Gilbert te ha buscado como lo loco en estos dos años.

― ¡Esperen! ―Ludwig se siente tan confundido que la cabeza le duele― No sé de qué hablan, y no sé quién es Gilbert.

―Gilbert, tu hermano ―aclara Francis, igual de confundido como Arthur y el mismo Ludwig quien niega otra vez, ¡no sabe quién es ese tal Gilbert!―. ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?

No lo sabe.

Arthur carraspea la garganta sospechando esta situación. De nuevo le dice que Gilbert es su hermano mayor que lo ha estado buscando por dos años desde que desapareció.

―…¿mi hermano?... ¿tengo un hermano? ―Ludwig mantiene la respiración, pensó en levantarse enojado y salir de este castillo de locos, no debió venir aquí primero, pero era su primera opción, los hermanos Vargas pudieron haber venido a pagarle las deudas… Y ahora se encuentra con infinitas interrogantes acerca de su vida pasada, ¿tiene un hermano?, ¿de dónde conoce a estos sujetos? Es la primera vez que está aquí. No entiende nada, su cabeza le duele y de la nada ve fuego.

Arthur le ofrece una taza de té para calmarlo, y Francis gira a darle un poco de su preparación gourmet pero Alfred y Matthew se devoraron todo. En eso, el segundo se pone de pie, dejando su pocillo de cerámica todavía con crème brûlè, caminando hasta estar al lado de Francis.

―Creo que él tiene amnesia ―dice, volteando a ir por terminar su postre, a lo que ve a su hermano al ataque―. ¡Alfred, ese era mío! ¡No te comas todo! ―se le lanza encima para quitárselo. Alfred masculla cosas con la cuchara en la boca.

Amnesia. La palabra ruge en las cabezas del rey y del príncipe desterrado. Proceden al cuestionario de recuerdos y de lo que recuerda y por qué vive con los gemelos Vargas.

Ludwig asiente y asiente. No entiende bien, pero ya sabe que su vida es otra, que tiene un hermano mayor. Se entera que tiene un hermano mayor y que posiblemente esté muerto a manos de los piratas del norte. Esto no puede estar pasando…

Hay una forma de saber si Gilbert sigue con vida, informa Arthur. Tiene una idea, necesita un objeto que pertenezca a ese idiota. Mira a Francis. Francis niega tener algo. Ludwig menos sabe si algo es de él.

Los ojos verdes visualizan el cuello abierto en el menor, ¿y esa cruz? Gilbert posee una igual. Debe prestársela, quizás sí puedan ubicarlo sin ser de su propiedad, pero si los dos tiene el mismo objeto, hay una unión. Una cruz buscará a otra cruz.

Ludwig accede. Alfred y Matthew siguen peleando. Arthur les grita a que se callen y dejen de comer, desea tener silencio para concentrarse y usar la magia sobre un pergamino que tiene dibujado el mapa de todas las tierras, en el piso. Dice palabras en dialecto antiguo con todas las miradas expectantes, sosteniendo el colgante de la cruz de hierro sobre el mapa.

Un punto de luz parpadeante y rojiza aparece, indicando la ubicación exacta de Gilbert. Está en tierra, lo que significa que está vivo, incluso se mueve. Y si Arthur se fija bien, más allá les espera el castillo de la Reina Bruja Malvada. Mathías creyó matarlo pero no.

Es un gran alivio para Ludwig, pero quiere saber dónde están los hermanos Vargas. Arthur accede, si tiene una pertenencia.

Ludwig se revisa rápidamente, entregando una banderita blanca de Feliciano. No pregunten por qué lo trae, es en caso de emergencia extrema.

Entonces, Arthur vuelve hacer el mismo procedimiento. Los hermanos, al menos el dueño de la banderita, están navegando en el mar. O se ahogaron.

¡La luz roja significa que viven! Si fuera azul, estarían muertos. Si fuera amarilla, no se sabe. ¡Todo está bien!

Ludwig respira. Gracias al cielo. Bien, ahora debe ir a buscarlos, quién sabe lo que hacen navegando tan lejos de casa y del pueblo donde iban a vender los cuadros de pintura. Se levanta. Arthur y Francis lo detienen, ¿no va a ir por Gilbert? Bueno, pues…es que no recuerda nada de su pasado, aunque le digan que ese tal Gilbert es su hermano, no puede hacer nada. Arthur le pide que se quede, deben conversar y hacerle recordar. Él y Gilbert deben recuperar todo lo que les pertenece, y es mejor que tome asiento de nuevo, se caerá de trasero cuando se entere de quienes son en realidad.

**.**

―Mi boceto.

―Te dije que lo tendrás después.

― ¿Cuándo y cómo?

―No lo sé…le pediré a dos maricas que modelen para ti. ―se encoge de hombros, un poco molesto por las quejas de Elizabeta acerca del dibujo que rompió para que llorara en la nave de piratas. Ella le dijo que lo mataría si salían vivos. Todavía no lo hace y mejor no recodárselo.

Elizabeta frunce el entrecejo arqueando una ceja. Qué más da, luego pensará en algo para recuperar su boceto artístico de amor entre dos hombres, continuando con la caminata al medio de un camino entre árboles. No pasa nadie que los ayude o les índice si hay un herrero o una aldea cerca para descansar. Nada. Está vacío. Y va anocheciendo. Elizabeta entrelaza los dedos con los de Gilbert, éste tiñe medio las mejillas de rojo, manteniendo la vista al frente muy serio.

Elizabeta detiene el paso captando la interrogante de Gilbert. Señala al frente, a distancia entre la vegetación y árboles, ve gente, soldados. Conoce la armadura, son sus soldados del reino Hungriranto.

Gilbert la jala escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, asomándose los dos a espiar. Todavía buscan a la princesa marimacha, por suerte el rey no va con ellos. A parte de eso, también van a rescatar al príncipe Roderich. Elizabeta no puede dejar que ellos se sacrifiquen.

Gilbert actúa de inmediato en atraparla contra el árbol para que no vaya, ¿qué pretende decirles?, ¿qué retrocedan y le dejen todo a la princesa? Lo único que harán ellos es obligarla a regresar al castillo, esperando a que ese señorito _princeso _muera. ¿Eso quiere? No alcanzarán a llevárselo para que le dé la pócima, ¡oh! y la pócima, ¿cómo quiere que él la ayude si se la llevan, eh?, ¿cómo?

Elizabeta medio frunce el ceño bajando la cabeza. Supone que él tiene razón.

Claro que tiene razón, él es asombroso. Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es dejarlos pasar tranquilos. Una vez que pasa todo eso, regresan al camino donde detrás de ellos escuchan un carruaje, girando a mirar. Los dos lo detienen, convenciendo al conductor si los podría llevar a un pueblo o aldea más cercana, ojalá con herrero. El señor asiente siendo una buena persona, sin problemas en ayudar a una pareja joven de viajeros. De hecho, él va al pueblo más cercano a dejar mercadería al mercado, ya saben, transacciones.

Gilbert y Elizabeta se acomodan atrás. Al llegar al pueblo, enseguida no hayan donde dormir porque no tienen para pagar un hospedaje…, el señor del carruaje les ofrece dormir adentro, si quieren. ¡Quieren!

Al otro día, idean un plan para tener armas. Es obvio que el herrero no les dará nada gratis, no tienen dinero para comprar, ¡lo perdieron todo!, se sienten pobres. Así que Gilbert tiene la asombrosa idea para obtenerlas.

― ¿Quieres que lo seduzca? ―pregunta Elizabeta, los dos estando al lado de la herrería. El albino acierta con la cabeza― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides, verdad?

―Y eso me molesta ―por supuesto que le molesta que ella seduzca a otro que no sea su asombrosa persona, pero bueno, no hay más opción que no sea hacer un escándalo, como asaltarlo y escapar, tanto ruido captará la atención de los soldados reales de Hungriranto―. Sólo lo seduces, no lo beses, si intenta propasarte contigo, voy a clavarle una espada en la garganta.

―No seas celoso. ―sonríe dulce.

―No soy celoso.

―Entonces no seas tan exagerado, lo golpearé con mi sartén si se propasa. ―se encoge de hombros, natural. En fin, ¿qué hará él mientras seduce al herrero?

―Entraré y cogeré las asombrosas mejores armas de cuerpo y de fuego. ―guiña un ojo, ya dispuesto a concentrarse y tener la mente fría a no sentir celos cuando _Liz_ utilice todas sus cualidades de distracción al herrero.

Entran. Elizabeta se dirige bajando un poco la blusa de su hombro, mostrándolo, al herrero que es…joven. ¡Pensó que sería un anciano! Demonios, demonios, demonios. De esto nada saldrá bien, pero si se concentra ella misma en no perder la noción, todo irá bien.

El joven herrero es de cabello negro, de gafas oscuras y un rostro fruncido. Rostro marcado. Es serio. Hombres así son más difíciles de que caigan.

Elizabeta comienza con el juego, hablando bajito y suave, jugado con el cabello, preguntando direcciones y hablando del clima, y si conoce algún secreto para entrar en calor. Lo último pasa por los oídos de Gilbert quien arruga el puente de sus cejas.

"_Concéntrate, concéntrate", _se repite internamente. No debe perder el control, ¡sólo es parte del plan! Enseguida coge una espada metiéndola dentro de su chaquetón largo que sacó del tendero anteriormente. Gira la cabeza a ver si su novia continúa seduciendo. Lo hace bien. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que mostrar tanto ese hombro? Ese hombro es suyo, le pertenece por ley.

Sacude la cabeza. ¡Concentración!

― ¿Y aquí hacen festivales?

―N-No… ―a pesar de su ceño fruncido detrás de las gafas oscuras, está encantado con el coqueteo de la dama sin nombre, no es común que se acerquen y él responda con tanta confianza, prácticamente aleja a los idiotas. Le pregunta cordial el nombre.

―Eh…Abigail ―sonríe cerrando los ojos. Gilbert sigue robando espadas, cuchillas y eligiendo un buen revólver―. ¿El suyo?

―John.

―Es un encanto.

―Gra-Gracias ―pasa una mano por todo su cabello negro alborotado, divisando por inercia a Gilbert―. ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ―sus facciones cambian, de suave a rudo, enojado, muy enojado. Ha vuelto ser él― ¡Estás robando, pedazo de mierda!

― ¡No es cierto, mentiroso! ―exclama el albino con las manos en la masa, metiendo al instante el revólver que eligió dentro de su pantalón.

Elizabeta traga tensa. El moreno bota un insulto y después otro caminando hacia Gilbert. ¡Lo va a golpear! Ella piensa rápido y nerviosa, ¿qué debe hacer?

― ¡No, ya viene el bebé! ―avisa actuando y sufriendo las "contracciones", tocándose el vientre. Desconcierta a ambos hombres, sobre todo a Gilbert que se pregunta desde cuándo y en qué momento esperan un bebé… Por suerte John no logra alcanzar a sujetarlo de las solapas, mirando a la joven. ¡Es obvio que es mentira, no jueguen con él!― ¡Ya viene el bebé, no quiero parir aquí!

― ¡Es imposible, no está embarazada!

― ¡Claro que mi esposa está embarazada, insensible! ―este es Gilbert, corriendo a ayudar a Elizabeta― ¡Y tú acusando al asombroso padre de ladrón!

― ¡Pero ni siquiera se le nota, no parece tener meses!

― ¡Debes ser ciego entonces, tus lentes tienen una falla! ¡Mira su gran panza! ―indica. Gilbird se mete dentro de la blusa de Elizabeta, creando el bulto.

― ¡¿Acaso crees que soy tan imbécil?!

― ¡Gilbert, ya viene, no quiero tener a mi hijo en una herrería!

―Tranquila cariño, te llevaré con la partera. ¡Hazte a un lado, imbécil, insensible con las esposas embarazadas…que las coquetea! ―indignado, abraza a la castaña sacándola de la herrería sin dejar la actuación de padres primerizos, dejando desconcertado al moreno. Al estar más alejados, corren a toda prisa metiéndose en el bosque.

Jadean al unísono, incluso Gilbird se siente agotado recostándose en el césped. Gilbert alza los ojos rojos con tintes de violeta a la aristócrata, ella lo mira y se ríe. Los dos ríen, cayendo sentados. Eso fue tremendo y divertido.

― ¿Embarazada? ―la ceja de Gilbert se alza, continuando con la risa agotada.

―Tenía que actuar enseguida o te golpearía ―ella se encoge de hombros, estirando los brazos y las piernas―, y nos descubriría… Fue divertido.

―Sí…muy divertido… ¡Jajajajajajaja~! ―ríe con mayor fuerza recordando la cara de desconcierto de ese herrero― ¡Keseseseseses~! _¡Ya viene el bebé! _

― _¡Pero ni siquiera se le nota, no parece tener meses!_ ¡Jajajajajajaja~!―en vano en resistir la carcajada, se tira hacia atrás, abrazando su estómago y llorando de la risa― _¡No quiero tener a mi hijo en una herrería!_ Y-Y…tú…tú dijiste… _Tranquila cariño, te llevaré con la partera. _¡Jajajajajajaja~! ¡Y después lo de esposa! ¡Por Dios, mi estómago!

Siguieron riendo por quince minutos. Al estar más calmado pero soltando una que otra risa sin exagerar como antes, Gilbert selecciona una espada, dos navajas y un revólver. Elizabeta hace lo mismo, quedándose con una espada y un revólver, aunque con su sartén le basta y sobra.

Se levantan retomando la caminata. De vez en cuando se les escapa una risa. Acampan al caer la noche. Gilbert hace una fogata cocinando la carne del animal que capturó hace unos momentos, le dio las gracias y las bendiciones, dando el primer bocado al lado de la de ojos verdes. Gilbird es vegetariano, tiene sus frutos silvestres.

―Gilbo.

― ¿Uhm?

―No tenemos ningún mapa, ¿cómo sabremos dónde estamos? Digo, si los soldados de mi padre están aquí, significa que aquí es el camino hacia el castillo de la Reina Malvada, ¿pero cómo llegar?

―Mañana veremos cómo conseguir un mapa. ―responde tranquilo, terminando de comer. Ya tiene sueño, bosteza. Antes de acostarse a su lado y dormir juntos, tiene necesidades básicas que hacer.

Elizabeta coloca los ojos en blanco, quedándose sentada y luego acostada. Siente su regreso, acomodándose a su lado. Ella lo abraza dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Madrugada. Gilbird hace ruiditos picoteando la mejilla de su dueño albino, despertándolo con sutileza. Éste mira a su alrededor sin saber qué quiere su amarilla mascota quien le señala una luz a distancia, escondida entre los arboles al medio de la oscuridad. Una luz rosada. Chasque la lengua. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a Elizabeta. Consiguiendo salir, se dirige sigiloso acompañado de Gilbird en su cabellera platinada hasta la luz rosada. Es brillante. Le duelen sus asombrosos ojos.

La figura de Feliks se hace presente, tan extravagante con todas esas telas largas. Le da las buenas noches, preguntando cómo le ha ido con la princesa, si ha conseguido lo planeado.

Gilbert duda en responderle pero, no tiene caso mentir, ese travesti ya lo sabe.

Sí, consiguió enamorarla y ahora van a su castillo a despertar al señorito durmiente. No logrará despertarlo, su venganza estará finalizada.

Feliks ríe de una manera extraña, ya no quiere ese plan, cambió de parecer, porque le parecía aburrido de que ella llegue y se lleve la sorpresa de no despertarlo y sufrir, sintiendo la culpa de todo. No le menciona toda la verdad de que Gilbert va a traicionarlo. Su jugada será más rápida.

―Quiero, así totalmente, que la desaparezcas del mundo de los vivos ―¿entendió bien?, ¿quiere que la mate? Gilbert se mantiene callado―. ¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad?

―El plan sólo era enamorarla, y al llegar con ese señorito, no lo despertaría.

―Y lo conseguiste totalmente, felicidades, tipo ―le sonríe leyendo las expresiones y los pensamientos del albino. Éste quiere ir a golpearlo, conteniéndose para seguirle el juego y creyendo que el rubio no sabe nada que se enamoró de la princesa de Hungriranto. Veremos hasta dónde llegará el juego―. Ya tienes recuperado todo lo que te pertenece, para poder tener a tu hermano, tienes que terminar la otra parte, que es…am…ósea matarla.

Gilbert bufa y se muerde la lengua. No sería capaz de matar a Elizabeta, tampoco puede negarse a la jugada de la Reina Rosada travesti. Su jugada. De eso se trata, hasta dónde puede llegar. Bien, jugará. Impone determinación.

―De acuerdo, voy a matarla y me dirás dónde está mi hermano. ―no la matará, eso es obvio, no obstante necesita que ese Reina Rosada confíe en él y le dará el golpe por la espalda. Encontrará a West por su propia cuenta, no arriesgando una vida. Una vida querida perdió en ese incendio. No perderá lo que ha conseguido para perder una vez más, ya basta ya, ¿no?

Lamentablemente, Gilbert no tiene el conocimiento de que Feliks sí sabe. Juegos, juegos, juegos. Uno se va a tropezar, ese no será él. No tiene idea a qué juega, le arrebatará todo lo que ama, ella y Ludwig. Esas son las órdenes de su jefe, ya no es porque Elizabeta sea la más hermosa de todos los reinos, esto fue sólo una causa entre tantas que involucran a Gilbert.

Cierran el trato. La nube rosada aparece y desaparece enseguida.

Gilbert respira aliviado. Que dilema, van tener que llegar rápido al castillo con esa pócima antes de que Feliks se dé cuenta que lo engañó.

―Pío ―llama Gilbird sobre su cabeza a lo que él hace un gesto sin importancia―. Pío, pío. ―otro llamado, decidiendo averiguar qué sucede.

― ¿Qué tanto pías? ―gira despreocupado encontrándose con los ojos verdes asomados detrás de un árbol en medio de la oscuridad. Más oscura.

Más negra.

La respiración de Gilbert se tensa. ¿Desde cuándo Elizabeta está ahí?... ¿escuchando?

―Eres un mentiroso.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong>

― ¿Ya despertó el almuerzo? ―en eso, entra Vladimir con su sentido del humor, parándose al lado de Stefan, frente a la mortal que sigue sentada en el sofá, tapada con un cobertor muy calentito y cómodo.

― ¿Vamos a comerla? ―otro en preguntar causando problemas en el moreno es el pequeño Ilie, entrando a ponerse al lado de su hermano― ¿No podemos dejarla para el desayuno?

―Bueno, Stefan no quiere que la comamos, ¿verdad?

― ¿Co-Comerme? ―Elizabeta se espanta al escuchar que sería alimento para ellos tres, ¿en dónde demonios se metió? Enseguida, Stefan aleja a los dos hermanos, retrocediendo donde la joven a contestarle con mayor detalle. Nadie se la va a comer, ellos sólo bromean. Para Elizabeta no le parece del todo una broma, esos dos hablan enserio y la ven como comida.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
